Eye's to the soul
by Deadly8rose123
Summary: Being homed school all their lives, Sunny and Rain go to Sweet Amoris High after going to live with their Aunt. How will the girl's fit in, with no knowledge on how a school work's? Will they find love? Slap a blond brat? Hate someone? I have no clue! Seriously...RAIN, SUNNY! Help? Please check it out!
1. Moving's and new school's

**Me: Hello~! -grin's- Sunny and Rain are gonna be in this story!**

**Sunny: -clap's slightly while Rain jump's up and down happily-**

**Rain: YAY! YAY! -hopping around- Let's kill the dragon!**

**Me: Wha- What dragon?**

**Sunny: That one. -point's to Dragon who walk's in-**

**Dragon:...Why are you plotting my death? -raises brow-**

**Rain and Sunny: YOUR BURNT OUR HOUSE DOWN!**

**Me: Dragon, i'm telling Dazzle!-grin's and run's out the room with Dragon after me-**

**Rain: ****_THORN DOESN'T OWN MY CANDY LOVE!_**

**Sunny: ****_SHE ONLY BASICALLY OWN THE IDEA...And the character's were playing...But not in real life I guess..._**

**Rose: ONTO THE SHOW! -on Monster's back- Also it's it will go between Rain and Sunny's preview each chapter...KK!**

* * *

I looked at my younger sister, by 11 month's bounce in her seat. Her short dark blue hair bouncing up and down, falling perfectly back in front of her green eye, leaving her light blue eye uncovered. Rain, she looked the perfect mix between our parent's. Mother's hair color, dad's tan, and both their eye color's, one left blue eye, and one right green with father's personality. Happy, hyper, out-going, artistic, childish. She could do about any instrument, and draw about anything put in front of her, and yet be so carefree about any situation. I sometimes envy that.

I look like a mix as well, with dad's blond curly hair, and mom's pale skin, and dad's multi-colored eye's, a left blue and right yellow eye. I had mother's personality though, quite, dark, mysterious, but very athletic. I could take an average joe at basketball and beat them in no time flat. My sister usually tell's me I'm lucky, and that at lest I could make a basket, or hit a home run, and run a mile with ease, while she can't run a single mile without passing out, or hit a homerun- or a baseball while at it.

"Sunny, Rain, are you sure your okay living with your Aunt? If you're not you can just say so and we'll cancel our fight's and turn around." my mother, Mackie say to us turning around in the passenger seat. Our mother had her dark blue hair in a bun, and wearing a purple off the shoulder t-shirt, and white skinny jean's. She still was pale as from the photo's we have seen of our mother and father in their teen year's, and her green eye's looked at us in worry and sadness. But even with that though, she look so beautiful...

Our parent's were going to another part of the world for their job, I don't exactly remember where but because of them having to travel they thought it was safer for us to live with our Aunt Agetha, then by our self's.

"That's right. If you want us to stay, just say so and well cancel our flight. We don't want you to feel left behind sweetheart's." Our father Darik, said looking at us though the mirror. Our father had his blond curly lock's un-messed with, and had sun-kissed skin, and his mismatched eye's were something I will, and could never forget. They _were_ the same as mine so how could I?

"No, you gotta go! It's your job to travel and help what ever it is you do in those place's you go to! Were big girl's so we'll be fine." Rain said smiling at them, happily. "That's right. Aunt Agetha will take good care of us, and we don't wanna be a bother by making you miss your flight." I said, and our parent's, they shared a glance."Honey I know you care for us, but it wouldn't have been a bother. There are other opportunities for us to travel and not for as long as this-" Father was saying but I smiled at him. "It's fine dad. And beside's, were already here." I said, pointing to Aunties house.

"SWEETIES!" I heard and saw Agetha, come out. Her long hot pink hair was in a pony tail and I believe I saw some purple in their. Her light pink eye's were shining happily, and her tan skin was flawless. I could believe she was our father's sister easily from their personality and skin ton. "Tata! Nice to see you." Darik said getting out the car and giving her a hug. Tata was her nickname. "Oh it's been so long! Nice seeing you all again!" She said happily as me, Rain, and mom got out the car.  
"Oh Mackie, you still look so beautiful! And these must be the Angles! I haven't seen them since they were born and so little!" She said hugging us.

"Oh auntie! I love the house!" Rain said, or more like squealed. as she looked at the outside. It was light pink on the wall's and had a purple roof. It also was a 2 story house, but disfact that it was an actual pretty house. And the flower guarden was really random with it's flower's. Literally. Their ar some 'forget-me-not's' and rose's, lilies, narcissus, violet's, all sort's of random color's and random flower's in the flower bed. I will admit it is pretty though.

"Oh dear, i'll hate to cut time short but we have to go..." our mother said, giving me and Rain a look. "Don't worry mom." We said together, "Me and Rain, we have Auntie. We'll be fine." I said and they gave us one last hug before they climbed into their silver car. They waved as they backed out, and we waved back as a good-bye as they drove off.

"Oh honey's, are you okay?" Agetha asked us and we nodded smiling."We'll be fine! Were big girl's!" Rain said happily hopping up and down. I just nodded and smiled along with her and Agetha nodded smiling and after that we all went inside. Inside our new home for who know's how long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~

'Beep Beep Beep Bee-' I heard and I slammed my hand down, satisfied when a crack was heard before groaning and sitting up. Beside's moving, we had to go to school. Back then we were homed schooled cause of our eye's and how people picked on us because of them. 'Damn.' I though before sighing and looking around.

My room wall's was grey, while my carpet was honey yellow while, my roof was rainbow-colored. I had a built-in closet which contained my clothing, and a dresser at the end of my bed which contained what ever I felt like. My wall's had all sort's of sport's stuff on it, my 3 baseball bat's, 3 basketball's in glass cases along with baseball's tennis ball's, football's and other's, and my tennis bracket's are also hanging on the wall. Now though I may not be as talented as my sister I can play basically play only two instrument's. A bass guitar, and a piano..Sis she can play tennis and skate easily, but other than that she's hopeless as I am with music. I looked around and noticed an oak wood table on the side with my white laptop on it, and a mirror above the table. 'I sure as hell hope she has internet or else I'll die!' I thought, but decided to try it out later to see if she does.

Sighing I got up and went to my closet and started digging through my outfit's.' First time going to school, gotta look nice...'I thought, and decided on a yellow tunic with lace's, flared black pant's, yellow hightop's, black biker jacket, with yellow gloves. It was something I wouldn't mind wearing, I was comfy with, and let's face it, I ain't looking to impress.

I looked into the mirror above my laptop and took my grey brush and brushed out my bed-head and walked out. I looked across from me, to my sister's bedroom, where she was probably still asleep. I smiled softy, and knocked on the door twice before opening it when I got no response, and what I thought was correct. My sister was still sleeping on her indigo sheet's with blue blanket's thrown on the floor and darker blue pillow's all about, and she was spread out sleeping. My bed had rainbow color blanket's and grey sheet's and yellow pillow's.  
I looked around her room, her wall's were indigo, and floor was a teal color, and her own built-in closet and dresser a the end of her bed, and her oak wood desk was filled with paper's of random drawing's. And on her other side of the wall was guitar's, a piano, a drum set, tennis racket here and their and a tennis ball too hanging up on the wall. I looked to her bedside table and thought she didn't set her alarm, and sighed. 'Typical.' I though smirking slightly as I counted in a whisper, "One...Two...THREE!" before running and jumping on her bed startling Rain awake.

"THE HELL! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" she all but screamed as I tackled her and we rolled off into the floor with a "Mph and laughing all the way. 'Time to get up Rain!" I said and she giggled. "Oh and please no cursing while you fight with your clothing, please." I said smirking and getting off the floor and out the room. "Just cause you older by 11 month's does not mean were not both 16 turning 17!' She yelled after me as I closed the door and chuckled at her carefreeness.

I walked down the stair's to see Auntie making pancakes. She was in a dress, a very colorful pretty dress. And her hair still in its pony tail. "Good morning sweetie!" She said to me, handing me a plate of chocolate pancakes. "They smell good, and I bet they taste good too." I said to her and she smiled to me and I started eating them, calmly. When I was finished, sis came running down.

She was wearing a purple and red joker hate, no joke, black leather jacket, purple chiffon tank top, purple daisy dukes, black tight's, purple hightop's, and red biker gloves. In all honestly, she looked cute, but the joker hate was looking silly...Something my sister would love to wear on first day to school. "Don't I look cute?!" She said grinning and skipping to the table. "In all honestly, you actually can pull it off. It look's cute." I said smiling and she smiled happily. "Yes you do look so adorable!" Auntie said giving her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes as well. After 5 minutes we, meaning me and Rain, were heading to my blue Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaurin, to drive to school. Our parent's bought it for us since so we have some transportation and didn't have to ride buses and take taxi's everywhere when they weren't around, and me being the oldest I get to drive it everywhere till Rain get's her own driver license. Which, she still has yet to get.

"Sis, do you think we'll fit in? I think we will, yes I do." Rain said, smiling and I smiled back a small smile. "I'm sure we will. With your artisticness, and my athleticness we'll somehow fit in. But if anyone gives you problem's..." I started and she smiled at me. "Ignore them or get you and let you beat them to a pulp. Disfact being a wallflower, you are a badass when it comes to family, I know I know. We talked about this last night in your room...But thank's sis." Rain said and I smiled. "So, what school was it we were going to anyway?" She asked and I looked at her with a 'Are-You-Kidding-Me' look and she smiled sheepishly in replie."Sweet Amoris High." I said finally sighing. "Oh yea...Weird name." She said and I chuckled. 'Eh, true. true..'

* * *

**Me: DONE! RAIN! SUNNY! Did I get your character's right?!**

**Sunny: You made me to open with my family.**

**Rain: CORRECT!**

**Me: Well your only a wall flower outside your friend's and family so...**

**Sunny: -pout's- Fine. Please review.**

**Me: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Rain: Oh yea...PLEASE REVIEW TRUTHFULY AS WELL! **

**Me: Their stealing my lines...-pout's in a corner-**


	2. ID's, lost notepad, and meeting's

**Me: FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTRESTED IN MY STORY HERE WE GO! Also...This is dedicated to, DRUM ROLE PLEASE!**

**Rain: -drum roll's-**

**All:****_ChloeGoesRawrrxX and DarkLight2589!_**

**Me: Yup! ChloeGoesRawrrxX for giving me a nice review and not accusing me from stealing something I have no damn clue on, So this is for her, THANK YOU! Also,  
DarkLight2589, for following and favoriting the story! Seriously, because of that i'm happy! THANK YOU BOTH! **

**Brick: And yesterday, CloeGoesRawrrxX, you saved me from getting beaten to a pulp from her anger of being accused of something really really stupid...So I thank you...**

**Me: And today, from DarkLight2589 having a favorite was a good happy B-day present! -grin's- So Rain, Sunny if you please?**

**Sunny:****_THORN DOES NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR US IN REAL LIFE, ONLY THE OC'S!_**

**Rain: ****_AND SHE DOES NOT KNOW THE STORY-GAME-BOOK-MOVIE "BE MY PLAYER TWO, SO DON'T COMMENT ON STEALING NAMES! _**

**Me; Thank you two!**

**Both: Welcome**

**Me: It's in Rain's PROV now and i'll type between "Walking dead""Last of Us""Hunting Ground's""Rule of the Rose" and other random game walk-through marathon's! So please enjoy the show!  
All: We thought it was "ON WITH THE SHOW!"  
Me: I'm trying this out, okay?Deal with it. Also Rain is OC and Sunny is Candy! **

* * *

I stared in Aww as the school came into view. Sure it was pretty, but it was also pretty big to... 'I will get lost in that school in not time! I just know it!' I thought pouting and flicking the little bell's that hanged off my Joker hat and smile. I started to hit them, starting up a rythem of a song both me and sis knew.

"Ready to love again..."Sis said suddenly as I was in the middle of the song and I smiled, it relaxes me to play some type of music or draw something, and playing the bell's is music rather people admit it or not, and it seemed to relax my sister too. "I can never get over how your music alway's calm's me down...Ready to go in and face the school?" Sunny asked me, as she parked her car and turned to me and I nodded, I was exited. It was our FIRST time to a school after Pre-K, I wonder what it'll be like!

Opening the door, I step out and slammed it shut looking around. "So, were do we go now?" I asked sis, looking twords her, as she fiddled with her curly hair looking around, thinking on what to do. "I think were suppose to go meet the principle...Let's go." She said finally done thinking and taking my hand and we walked twords the entrance. "Ready?" 'Ready? I was beyond ready! I had my big sis here, and I promised her anything bad happen's, or anything at all, to tell her, so yes...I was ready!' "READY!" I yelled and opened the door and walked down the hallway, with sis on my heel's.

I looked back at her and giggled at how nervouse she looked, seriously, she looked like a lost lamb! So cute! But I guess because I was looking at sis I ran into her... The principle...

"OH MY GOD! I am soooo sorry!" I said getting up and looking at the lady in front of me who was still standing. She had grey hair in a bun, and glasses that showed light blue eye's and was wearing a pink dress. She was smiling, is that a god sign? Please tell me it is.

"It's quite alright deary. No harm was done. Are you by Chance, Rain Thee, and Sunny Thee?" she asked me kindly and I sighed in relief and answered happily. "Yes ma'am , i'm Rain the younger sister of Sunny!Sunny is- Sunny~!" I said turning around and bouncing to her and dragging her twords the principle. "This is Sunny ma'am! Sunny say Hi!" I said nudging her.

"Hello, nice to meet you..." Sunny said quietly, looking her in the eye. "Well, ladies you'll need to visit the Student's council Room, and talk to Nathaniel to get your form's taken care of. After that you'll get your scedual and be allowed to wonder the school for the rest of the day tomorrow though you'll have to go to class." The principle said and me and sis looked to one another and turned to the principle about to thank her but she was gone...

"W-where did she go?" Sunny asked me, and I just shrugged. "Dunno, but now we gotta find a Student council room! LET'S ADVENTURE!" I said hoping to make sis smile, which she did. Skipping down the hall's I came up to a room. "This is the room! See has, 'Student Council' tag on it!" I said and sis nodded and we went in. "HELLO~! Nathaniel! Are you in here?" I asked, or more like shouted out in the room, and a blond boy with golden eye's appeared. He looked like no fun and all work...Boring~!

"Hello, were here to get our form's taken care of, and get our class scedual." Sis said nicely to him, and he smiled to her. "Alrighty then, you two must be the two new student's. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High!" he said and we smiled to him and handed him our form's. "Everything seem's to be in check, all you two need is the fee, and student ID." he said and we nodded, handed him the fee and walked out the room.

"Well, sis let's go- oomph!" I said looking back at her only to run into someone...'I needto stop doing that.'I thought, looking up to see a blond curly-haired girl in front of me, with an asian looking girl trying ot eat her lip-stick on her left, and a tall burnet on her right..."Watch were your going freak." she said and I looked up at the blond and smirked and in a swift motion I knocked her on the ground with on swift swing of a leg and got up. "No thank's, and your punishment for calling me a freak, and not crazy freak is to get knocked on the ground yourself!" I said giggling madly and shaking my head making the bell's on my joker hat jingle, then turning to my sister who is glaring at the blond on the floor but turned and smirked at me as in a 'Good-Job' kind of way..'Yay I did good!'I thought. "Now let's go!" I said Ignoring the 3 girl's and skipping off, leaving the blond scowling on the floor after me.

"Good job Rain." Sunny said to me after we left and I giggled at her. "I don't like it when people call me by the wrong name. Now, shall we go, my shy older sister?" "We shall my outgoing younger sister..." Sunny replied and I giggled more and got inside sis' car as she got in the driver's seat and we took off to the store.

_ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSTTTTT SNAK! XD_

Sis parked the car and we went inside the store, and after 30 minutes of getting our picture taken and filling out form's we got our ID's and went back to school.

"I wonder what classes we'll have. Wouldn't it be awesome if we had all our classes together? That mean's if we had to work in pair's I could partner up with each other and be the dynamic duo!" I said walking to the Student's council room to get our enrollment form's. "Yea that would be nice..." Sunny said looking up in thought, she didn't even notice we were already there and just about to be handing in our ID's...'Silly sis.' I thought giggling and looking at my Id.

Name: Rain Glory Thee  
Age: 16  
Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius  
Likes: Art, music, my family, the light, animal's, singing, CANDY, and me and my sister's eye's.  
Dislike: Bullies, lier's, thief's,learning to play a sport and the dark.  
Family: My mom Mackie, Dad Darik, older sister Sunny, and Auntie Agetha.

I smiled cause they were true thing's. I looked to my sister's ID and giggled.

Name: Sunny Rahden Thee  
Age:16  
Zodiac Sign:Capricorn  
Likes: Sport's, family, quite places,animal's, fighting, my and my sis' eye's, and My sister NOT on sugar high  
Dislike: Bullies, crowd's, sis on a sugar high, learning to play music.  
Family: My mom Mackie,dad Darik,younger sister Rain, and Auntie Agetha.

I guess I understand why she hates me on sugar...I giggled again at that and we handed in our ID's and when we got our form, sis snapped out of what ever it was she was thinking about and we compared.

I had Math, I didn't like to much, art, I was happy about, .P.E. damn, science I was okay with, reading I was okay with, lunch, Music, Yay! And then civic's...Damn.

Sis had, Math, Music, poor her, let's hope they have a piano or a bass guitar, P.E., civic's, reading, lunch, free period- Why does she get a free period?! And lastly, science.  
So we only have 3 period's not including lunch together..."DAMN!" I pouted and sis hit's me in the back of the head. "Bad girl. Anyway, we'll be fine, don't worry...At lest we have 3 instead of none, right?" she said and I nodded."True...Anyway, we can explore now, soo...Wanna split up?"I asked her and she thought about it before nodding. "Sure, it'll give us time to find our classes, and meet other people." Sunny said, and I nodded and bounced away, as I heard sis giggle and walk away, probably to find her classes.

_PPPPPPPPPppppppppIIIIIIIIIIiiiii- PINK FLUFFY UNICORN'S DANCING DOWN RAINBOW'S~! xD_

Skipping I entered the court yard and looked around...I have been wondering the school now for 5 minute and meet no one. I looked around and saw a notebook on a bench in front of a huge- HUGE tree...'I'll climb it later but for now, TO HUNT DOWN THE OWNER OF THIS NOTEBOOK!' I thought picking it up and going back inside. I didn't bother to look inside of it for a name cause it was rude to look inside something you weren't suppose to, and beside's, what if it was filled with notes, or drawing's, or music and it was all loose paper? It would all fall out and then it would be messy and-

I ran into someone...Again..."Owwiee...What is it with me and bumping into people today?" I said pouting on the floor only to look up when a hand was out stretched to me and I grabbed it and the mystery person who own's the hand pulled me up. "I am very sorry for bumping into you though." "No the blame is on me, for I was in a rush trying to locate something." a voice said and I thought for a second before a light bulb went off.

"Were you happening to look for a note-book by chance?" I asked, still not looking at the person I ran into and down at my shoe's...I was to embarrassed to look at him still..."Yes, have you found it by chance?" "I found A notebook, outside on the bench." I said finally looking up and gasped. The boy I ran into was cute, no hot is more like it.

He had white hair and black tip's to it, and was wearing Victorian like clothing, which made him look hot, but his eye's, they were what pulled me in. They were the same as mine...Accept different color of course...But still. "Here you go." I said handing him the notebook and by the look on the boy's face, it was what he was looking for. 'Score 1 for me!' I thought happily. "Did you look through it?" He asked tensing up a little and I gave him a ' Are-you-kidding-me' look. "No, that's rude! Why would I do that?!" I said, and he relaxed again. "I'm Rain, what's your name?" "Lysander. It was nice meeting you." He said kissing my hand, the hand I have yet to take back from being held, and I blushed.

'Oh yea...'I thought...'I'm falling in love and I barely know him! No no! I won't! We just be friend's and sis shall slap me when I tell her to when I see her again. I need sense to be slapped into me again.' I thought, and smiled at Lysander and he smiled back... 'It's gonna be allot harder than I thought...' I realized at that moment.

* * *

**Me: DONE! DONE! DONE! DONE! -hopping around now-**

**Brick: We see that Thorn...Isn't your Hunting Ground's game walk though starting?**

**Me: SHIT MOVE! -dives into the bed-**

**Sunny and Rain: PAUSE IT! **

**Marie: YOU BETTER I'M WAITING FOR THE DAMN POPCORN!**

**Lobelia: IT'S COMING HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES! **

**All;...We don't have horses though...**

**Lobelia: Smart Alick's SHUT UP OR YOU WON'T GET ANY!**

**Me: While we wait for our popcorn, please,-**

**Rain and Sunny: _REVIEW!_ And CloeGoesRawrrxX, and DarkLight2589 hope you like it!**


	3. Getting lost in school! YA- not

**Me: I'm happy, yes I am...I'm happy. ^^**

**Brick: Why?**

**Me: Cause their's no more b-day's I have to celebrate this month! Well, that is untill Jun. 4...The I have to celebrate Caleb's b-day...Damn bastered of a cousin of mine...He stole my freaking IPOD from me, why should I celebrate his B-day?! **

**Brick: Cause he's family?**

**Me:...-pout's- Anyway, I'M HAPPY! Also, I can't wait for Jun. 13, can you? I can't!**

**Brick: I can't...Also-**

**Violet: If your happy and you know it slap you boyfriend, or soon to be husband~! -smiling innocently and slap's Brin while I slap Brick, Lobelia in the background slap's Celeb(Yes it's Celeb not Caleb, their two different' people.)- **

**Me: I taught you well sis. -highfives her-**

**Sis: Thank you thank you, I decided to be mean today...-giggles and skip's off with a poutinf Brin behind her-**

**Rain and Sunny: ****_THORN DOESN'T OWN MY CANDY LOVE OR THE 'IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT' SONG! Nor does her sister for the_**** matter...**

**Me: Thank you, now...ON WITH THE SHOW! Sunny's prov.**

* * *

I was walking around aimlessly remembering my sister skip away from me as she went to explore.' I never been this far from her, and yet be in the same building...'I thought, not noticing a girl run into me till it was to late.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I heard and looked to the other girl I seemed to knock down and gasped. She was so pretty. She had white hair that looked just so...So.. Unnatural and with those pretty honey colored eye's and victorian like dress, I could have sworn she was a ghost, but you can't bump into ghost...Can you? ."No it's fine, I should be apologizing, since I wasn't paying attention." I said getting up and helping the girl to her feet. "I was in to big of a hurry to see where I was going either, so it's partually my fault too." she said before gasping. "OH NO I GOTTA GO! Bye for now!" she said before running off again and I sighed and was lost in thought, again, but this time about the mystery girl and if she was a ghost or not, before running into a wall..

"Owwie!" I pouted and look around for a minute before sighing, ignoring the pain my forehead was feeling...I hated to admit it,cause it was usually sis who does this, but...I was now lost. I took to many turn's, and I didn't pay attention where I was going, to lost in my thought, I guess... Looking around I saw some stair's, and you know what?

'To hell with it, i'm going up.' I thought suddenly. 'I might find a teacher's room or something up their if i'm lucky, or better yet, a map!'I thought trying to find a good side to it as I walked up. After a minute the stair's went up to a door, which seem's to be slightly openned so I walked in quitely and gasped.

The sight was beautiful... I have some how gotten to the top of the school and I wasn't dislikeing that at the moment before I relized something and was groaning afterwords. "This mean's i'm farther away from the entrance...DAMN IT!" I said looseing the shyness in my sudden fustration of being lost and started to kick the wall, not noticing someone watching me.

"You really seem to hate the wall you know." I heard and stopped mid-way from kicking the wall again, saving it from getting a bigger hole then it already was getting, and blushed as I put my foot down."Oh um, sorry to intrude...Just, kinda got lost you can say..." I said laughing now nervously as I turn slowly tword's the mystry person and blink, not one but twice.

"You get lost, and decide to go up the stair's that goes upword's, and not down stair's that could oh I don't know, lead you to the entrance?" a boy, with firery red hair, and grey black eye's said smirking at me. He was slightly cute I guess you could say. " Well excuse me, when i'm lost in thought, who know's where the hell I go! Literally, I got lost in my own house once, lost in thought as a child.." I said blushing at the memory of when I was little, finding myself in the attic of my house- of course at the time I didn't know that, and was wailing for mamma and pappa to come save me from the dark...We didn't even know we had an attic, so that was a nice little discovery we- or should I say, I made.

"I'm Sunny, and anyway, can you show me the way to the entrance?" I asked now timidly not sure on how he would responde to that. "Find it yourself. You did barge in up here and started kicking the wall to my secret hide out after all." He said and I pouted. "Are you alway's this nice?"I said pouting and he smirked at me again. "Yup, and especially with new students, I'm Castiel by the way." I nodded to him and decided 'Why not just stay up here, it is a nice view after all...' I thought before going to the railing and look at the town a little. Sure being with a boy, alone is outside my comfort zone but, i'll live as long as we don't do anything beside's talking.

Looking around I smiled as I spotted my Aunt's house." I spy with my little eye's my little home for the time being..." I whispered lightly, not wanting the other to hear, but of course fate being against me now for some reason, he heard. "You must live close then if you can see it. And what do you mean 'for now'?" Castiel said from his position.'Damn' I thought turning to him only to see him taking out- "You smoke? And I'm now living with my Aunt with my younger sister for the time being." I said and wrinkled my nose a little at the death stick he was holding before shrugging. "Yea sometimes when i'm stressed." He replied and I nodded and gone back to looking at the city.

"So which one is your "Home for now'?" Castiel said, suddenly behind me. 'Was I lost in thought again and didn't hear him?! I gotta, GOTTA stop being in thought...It's gonna be my down fall one of these day's.' I thought before pointing to Aunties house. "You down my street is seem's." He said and I shrugged. "Okay, and?" I said and he shrugged leaning backwords over the railing and it became quite. Me looking over the city, Castiel leaning backwords on the railing smoking that death stick of his, and the sun high in the sky.

"So what school you coming from anyway?" he asked me and I was quite. I didn't feel like answering. After all I doubt he saw my other eye, as it was covered by my curly hair, even if I was proud of my colored eye's, not many people think's the same though. 'Great, alway's me who think's sad thought's...'I thought not noticing I was moving till a hand pulled me by the arm.

"You were about to walk into the wall, you know." I heared and noticed I was no longer on the roof, and in a new hallway. I sighed and look to him with my right blue eye. "I told you, when i'm in deep thought, who know's what the hell I do...It's gonna be my downfall one of these day's..." I said pouting now. "Well, you seem to have gotten us both lost then being in thought." He said rowning and I blink looking around. 'I am with a boy, A BOY, alone in a hallway we didn't know...Great, remind me never to be in thought with on of em aroun- I'M DOING IT RIGHT NOW!' I thought sighing.

"Well...You didn't HAVE to follow me." I said shrugging all of a sudden, no longer feeling shy around Castiel as if he was family-or someone close but he isn't, and he shrugged. "I was bored, and seeing where you were heading was tempting after I asked you what schoo your-" he was saying but I looked at him and moved my hair out of my yellow eye. "I was home schooled, and this is my first time at a school. Now is you excuse me, I need to find a way out of this school before my sister start's to worry and start a riot looking for me.." I said no longer feeling like my normal self. 'Sis, you better not get hurt, or disappear on me...Or start a riot...'I thought and decided to walk the other way I was going and hope to find the way back to the school courtyard, and Castiel seem to be following me. I would have found it annoying he was following ME, But then-

'NightMare! (Now your nightmares come alive!) Scratching down the hall's, down to the devil's-' I heard, Avenged Sevenfold, "Nightmar" start to play and I quickly answered my phone smiling. "Look's like sis changed my ringtone for her messages...And slipped me my phone without me noticing, that little sneek." I whispered. "Your sister listen's to rock?" "No, I do, well actually , I listen's to anything basically, and sis basically play's anything you give her. I guess I love listening to it and sis loves playing it. Also nice Winged Skull's T-shirt." I said looking at him and smiling shyly before reading the txt.

'Siiiiisssssss~! I need you to slap me when you see me later! Don't forget to! Seriously! Also where are you?! SISSY!" was what the txt said and I smiled and replied.  
"Why do I need to slap you? I never slap you accept maybe when your being mean OR stupid...And no promises. And i'm lost...HELP ME I'M ALONE, LOST WITH A BOY! T~T Save me..." I txted back, hoping my sister would actually look for me and not-  
"Ooooh have fun sis! I'll look for you later! You finally coming out of your shell! I'm so proud! You grew up sooo fast! It was only this morning when you were shy being alone with someone! Have fun! ;P" was her txt...

"I'm gonna kill my sister later." I said after reading the txt pouting. "What did she say? And I aint helping you muder her." Castiel said, looking at me. "Nothing you need to worry about. Now let's look for an exit, shall we?" I said suddenly shutting my phone and putting it in my pocket.

SSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssss- SNACK TIME! Anyone want cake? No? More for me then! X)

After 55 minutes, almost an hour, of turning in circle's, walking down random hallway's, we finally got back down to the entrance. During that time me and Castiel have been talking, making small- friendly talk. I guess he grow's on you cause now i'm used to him. I shrugged it off at first but now that I think about it, I think I might actually fall for him. 'Damn, no bad Sunny, I just used to him and his way's!' I thought before giggling quitely at what Castiel said as we walked out to the court yard. School was ending and had only 5 minutes left before it let out.

"Their she is! SIIISSSS- Owwie!" Rain said, from the ground as she tripped somehow from getting up off the bench infront of a huge- pretty tree, beside's a boy...A multi-colored eyed, white haired with black tip's boy, in victorian style clothing..."Should I be worride about my sister now?" I said looking between her and the boy and she blushed and shook her head 'no'. "No no, but I made a friend! L- Who is he?" sis said and I looked to Castiel. "He is Castiel, the boy I got lost with deep in thought." I said shrugging. "So how did you meet Lysander?" Castiel said and I blinked all of a sudden. "Who is Lysander?" I said and sis pointed to the green and yellow eyed multi-colored boy helping her up. "Oh so you know sis's new friend?" "Yea, he's my friend." "Oooh okay then. Oh and this is my sister, Rain. Rain this is Castiel. You learn to grow on each other, before you ask why your strange or something" I said shrugging and smiling and dodging sis's fist, as she tried to punch me in the arm. "Nice to meet you Castiel. Oh and Lysnader this is my sister, Sunny. Sunny Lysander." Rain said after 5 failed attempt's and 1 given hit. "Nice to meet you." I said lightly and he noded to me smiling kindly, but before anymore could be said the bell rang and student's seem to be pouring out the door's in no time.

"We'll talk to you two tomorrow, we gotta go." I said quitely and sis pouted but nodded. "Bye bye!" she said to Lysander and I nodded to Castiel who both nodded back. After that we both left to my car and once we got in I slapped my sister in the head. I figured out why she needed me to do so earlier. "You wanted me to slap sense into you, but I can't so I only just slapped you. You'll live falling in and out of love." I said and she sighed. "I know. Anyway, so how you meet I believe his name was Castiel?" "Yes Castiel, and I meet him when I was in thought and found myself to the rooftop's stairway, and when I got up their I started to kick a wall, and I meet him their. Then I got us lost, when he fallowed me out of bored'm when I was again, in deep thought and we got lost cause of me. So yea." I said shrugging as I turned and parked the car in the garage. As Castiel had said earlier, our house wasn't that far from the school

"I wounder is Auntie is home yet. Anyway, you need to learn to control what you do when in thought sis...You might disappear one day on us and never appear again if you don't! I can't live without my big sis!" Rain said and I nodded. "I know, and I won't disappear on you. I will alway's find my way back to you. Anyway, shall we go in?" "Hmm okay then. And yes we shall." Sis replied unsurely but I shrugged it off. 'I won't leave sis behind unless she want's me to.' I thought and at that we went inside.

PpppppPPPPPPPP-POPCORN FIGHT! -takes popcorn launcher out- Who's ready to be pop-corned shot?

I sat at my computer desk and was looking up youtub video's, the random game's,random other online games and fanfiction. That is what I have been doing since I found out Aunti had internet. I was looking uprandom game play's from my favorite people (Everyone: Cryotic and Pewdiepie! No question's about it.) on video's I havn't seen yet, the game I missed yesterday and today while at school, playing new games I finally gotten around to play, and reading updated fanfiction's from the many,- many, many favorite aurther's on my account.

"Sis..." I heared and closed my laptop and turned to my door and smiled when I saw my sister poke her head through. "Come in, I won't bite your head off if you do." I said grinning and she bounced in happily and sat on the piano bench. "I learned to play a song you liked on the piano finally!" she said and I smiled. Sis was alway's learning new song's, one's me and her both liked. "Well, then let's hear it. You have been trying to write the music sheet for it, for a while now." I said and she nodded and started to play 'Unstable' by 'Anberlin'. Her hand's started to play, and they were working, like a piece of art, and I moved to the bed to get comfty.

When sis finished I clapped. She finally learned it. I was happy for her cause she's been stuck learning that for a while now. "You played it beautifully." I said and she smiled and hopped off the bench and sat beside's be on the bed. "I'm glade. You seemed tense today when we got home so, I worked really hard to figure out how to play! Anyway, beside's the point, Auntie said to come down for dinner in 3 minutes, okay? So what you wanna do in 3 minutes?" She asked, and said to. "Thank you sis, got it, and I dunno... Play another piece of musie please?" I asked and she nodded. "I'll play a short song then." She said as she went to the bench and played a new song I havn't heard of yet. When she finished I clapped, and before asked her what the song name was, Auntie called us down for dinner. So we both walked out my room, down the stair's and to the dinner table.

"Hiya dearies! Sit, sit! Time for dinner!" She said, urshering us to sit and eat our mashpatato's, corn and porkchop. We sat down and started eating, making small talk. "So meet anyone today? Made any friend's?" Auntie asked. "We both made a friend! I made friend's with a boy named Lysander,- He has mutli colored eye's like us Auntie!" Rain said happily after she swallowed a mouth full of patato's. "I meet boy named Castiel when I went up to the roof on accident deep in thought...Then got lost trying to get down from the roof with him, while in thought again..." I said shrugging eating a piece of my porkchop happily."Oh and sis knocked down a bratty blond today when she was mean to her. I was proud." I said as an after thought before Auntie could say anything. "Well that's good! Don't let anyone push you around sweetie!-" And after that I tuned the conversation out and only replied when needed.

After dinner me and sis took turn's taking our shower before changing into our P.J's.

I was wearing a yellow tank top with a straw berry on it and yellow baggy sleeping pant's, sis was wearing a blue tanktop with a pumpkin on it and black sweat pant's. Auntie,- She wore a colorful tanktop and short's up to our room's to tell us not to stay up late, so I assume those were her P.J's.

We stayed up till 10:45 talking, before sis went to bed. "Night night, don't let the spider gummies,-" She started and I finished her chant"-eat you tonight for the midnight snack~!" I said and she giggled and went to her room. I waited a minute before crawling into my bed and waited. Waited for darkness to take over. I thoguht and thought about today and yesterday. Our parent's leaving for their job, learning to live in Aunties house, going to a new school, meeting someone and getting lost with them,- without my sister, my sister's new friend who was friend's with the boy I was lost with...And then, my thought' landed straightly on Castiel...'He was a meanie when I first met him...' I thought but smiled. 'But he was nice afterword's, so I guess he is someone I can consider a friend...'I thought, and fell asleep thinking about the new friend I made.

* * *

**Me: DONE~! -does the fire power pose- **

**Sunny;...-blushing- You made me be lost with castiel, and didn't give me at lest a hug scene?!**

**Me: Your the shy one, so your gonna take time before you get skin to skin contact with him! Speaking you will learn along the way, but skin to skin contact is a no no. -waves finger in her face-**

**Sunny: -pout's- I understand.**

**Rain: At lest you got to be alone with him...I had to give up my friend when his class started, and only have him at the end of the day when he had free period! Be greatful! -pout's-**

**Me: YEA! **

**Sunny: Fine...-sigh's-**

**Me: Anyway, should I make Natheniel a girlfriend too? Or just leave him forever in the single's catagory?**

**Sunny and Rain:...Should we or shouldn't we? Hmm...**

**All 3: _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Me: OFF WITH HIS HEAD! HE STOLE MY CAKE! -point's to Dragon and he run's off with the cheese cake in his hand's as I chase after him with an AX and leave's everyone shaking their head's at us-**


	4. Meeting chloe, and getting lost!

**Me:THIS IS THE LAST CHAP FOR A MONTH! Unless Sunny and Rain and Sandy decide to write-up random stuff...**

**All: SHE'S GETTING MARRIDE AND GOING ON AS HONEYMOON! Our tomboy/killer/physco path is finally growing up!**

**Me: SHUT UP! Or i'll show you physco path/killer in a minute! And who said i'm growing up? -raises brow-Anyway...^^'' A friend of mine did Nathaniel a nice thing! Everyone, mainly Nathaniel, thank ****_ChloeGoesRawrrxX_****! And Nathaniel, thank her for making you an OC, cause I got lazy and decided not to make you an GF... Chloe Goexx Rawrr to the rescue! Also at the end I will explain the name if i'm happy.**

**Sandy:-giggles- I'm in this chap! Hey is Alice gonna be in this story, or-?**

**Me: Maybe~!**

**Sandy: ...OKAY!**

**Rain and Sunny: We get more family member's then we originally planned...YAY!**

**Me: My you two are happy...And also, I do ****_NOT_**** own the OC, she belong's originally to ChloeGoesRawrrxX, who has given me permission to use her! Also the chap will vary from prov's on this chap. I dunno exactly which prov to which, so I'll just tell you so I don't end up confusing me later on, okay? Noe, GIRL'S!**

**Sunny and Rain: ****_Thorn does NOT own My Candy Love, music, or the real life us, or the new OC in the story (who belong's Rightfully to ChloeGoesRawrr), she only own's her Candy and her Oc and her story idea!_**

**Me: I love how you two never beat around the bush...Anyway, ONTO THE SHOW! Rain's Prov.**

* * *

'It's getting harder to stay awake, my strength is fading fast! You breath into me, At last.' 'I'm awake, I'm alive, Now I know what I believe inside! Now it's my time, i'll do what I want. Cause this is my life!' 'Here, right here, right now, Some of us never back down' 'I know what I believe inside,-' "I'm awake and I'm alive." I sang as I woke up to th alarm, and it slowly quited down, to being quite.

Slowly I sat up slowly, and smiled as I got off my bed. I wasn't cold, for the fact I didn't have any cover's on to begin with, so nothing to keep my body heat trapped. I picked up my blanket, which I somehow kicked off in the night, along with random shaped pillow's of mine and fixed up my bed, by placing my blue blanket on my indigo sheet's and my dark blue shaped pillow's on top. I skipped to my closet and smirked, and went though it."Okay, cute, silly, sexy, no, nice,- Why do I have a maid outfit in here? You know what? Nevermind on that...Anyway- YES!" I said as I looked at the clothed hanger's and grabbed my outfit, a random hat box and went to getting dressed.

I started by pulling off my blue tank top and replaced it, with a Navy Blue Low Cut Tank Top, wiggled out of my black sweat pant's, and into black skinny jeans,- which was a pain to wiggle into! Their not called skinny for nothing-, and put on some black sock's. I opened my hat box and smiled brightly. I grabbed the right box! I pulled out my Exotic Blue ice-cream hat and put it on my, now clean dresser and grabbed my black and indigo brush, and started to fix my bed head, and get out the tangles in my hair. When I was done, I put my little Exotic hat on and posed in font of the mirror I had put up on the wall in front of my dresser, like sis. 'Now, shoe's, boot's, or high-heel's? Boot's.' I thought, going back to my closet and dragging out a pair of Blue Victorian Boot's and pulled them over my pant's and smiled. I loved this outfit! It looked cute.

I grabbed the folder on my dresser, that was filled with the music sheet's, drawing's, that was spread out on the desk yesterday, and it had a photo of a family group picture on sis's last b-day, on January 5th. We were in the backyard having a game of basketball. Sunny's team ended up winning 5-4, her and mom. We had a group picture after word's and cake, it was a nice b-day for sis. I walked out the room, and looked to my sister's door and went and knocked. On my second knock my sister opened the door smiling brightly.

"Their's no Earthquake today then? I was looking forword to an Earthquake!"She said fake pouting and I rolled my eye's and punched her shoulder, and we giggled to one another. It was gonna be a good day. "So,ready to head down stair's?" "In a minute, I need to grab my jacket." Sis said as she went back in her room and came out with her jacket on.  
She was wearing a Red Top With Leather Collar, Black flare pant's, with red cork wedges, and her leather jacket on. Her hair was as usual, curly and covering one of her eye's, today it was her right eye, leaving her blue eye out to be seen. My hair seem to love to cover my green eye, so it was as alway's covering my green eye, if i'm lucky it'll cover the other, but that's in a blue moon. "Let's go!" She said smiling and I nodded, and we walked down the hallway, or well for me I skipped, and into the kitchen where Auntie was making egg's and Baccon.

"Morning dearies!" Aunty said and we greeted her, sis with a "Morning." and I with a "HAPPY MORNING!" before we sat down and Aunty handed us a place of egg's and baccon. She was wearing a bright blue shirt with a bright pink skirt, and rainbow stocking's, and her hot pink hair was tied in a low pony tail with a blue bow. "So how are your morning's going so far?" She asked as she sat down as well and started to eat. "Goodie like pixi dust!"Sunny said while I said "SUPER DUPER SUNNY SIDE UP!" and at what we said she laughed, and so did we. " Anyway, your cousin, Chloe Rawrr agreed to show you around the town this after noon." Aunty said and we nodded. We never meet her, but heard of her from out mother on how all her "cousin's" as she put it was related to us by marrige and blood.

"Super dupper! More friend's!" I said happily as I conintued to eat my food, even though a mouth food. "Chew and swallow, please, sis. Also, that sound's nice. So now if we ever get lost, we will know some of the area, or hopefuly she will at lest." Sunny said, giggling at me and I nodded and did so as she asked, and agreed to what she said. 'True, true, that's a good point!' I thought noding. When we finished we put the plates in the sink, as Aunty said, saying shewould get them in a few minutes, and we nodded. Sis grabbed our black gloves, and her car key's, handed me my gloves, and we headed out to sis's car.

"It still look's brand new, even to the point you could eat off it!" I said wipping a fingure on it, and having it come of still as a clear, clean finger. "That wouldn't be nice...To eat off a car..." Sis said and I shrugged and hopped into the car, disfact being in heel's, and sis just got in, started the car, and waited for me to close my door. I forgotten my folder so, I did eventually after I ran in and grabbed my folder from off the table, I jumped back in and closed the door. Sis just sighed and and rolled out the grage and headed to the school. "Rain, if you loose that folder, you might never get your music and drawing's back...Be careful, okay?" She said to me and I nodded. She knew how important this folder and what's inside, was to me. If it were to ever go missing, I would probably be depressed for a month before hopping back to an almost normal self of mine.

"Anyway, promise you won't fall asleep in math class today, please?" She said as she parked her car, as I just relized we were their already. 'Damn, time fly's fast...'I thought and I nodded to her. "Thank you sis." She said and took the key's out and got out, and I followed suit, dreading having to go to my first period.

_MMMMmmmmmm- MathMonkey's! Gotta love em, and yet hate em at the same time..._

I groaned as sis dragged me in the class room, with our scedual in her hand's. She handed them to the teacher and she nodded to us, telling us to sit anywhere we pleased. So me and her basically ran to the back of the room, saying, 'WE HATE MATH! HID US!' Or maybe it was just me, and sis didn't wanna be up front where people can see her...Eh either one will work for me.

Soon though, student's started to fill in the room, and I reconized one of them...'Lysander...'I thought, smiling before frowning. 'Damn it!' I thought, turning to sis who had her head down in her arm's on the table. "Sis hit me in the head, please?"I said and sis sat up, looked at me, and slapped me in the head. "Owwie!" I said rubbing my head where I was hit, and she shrugged, smiled, then gone back to her spot hidding herself in her arm's. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see who it was only to burst into a smile. It was Laysander!

"Hiya!" I said, smiling and he smiled back. "Is this seat taken?" He asked, and I reliezed the tables were in pair's of 4's and sis and me were in the middle...'Damn.' "Nope, you can sit their if you wanna." I said and he nodded and sat beside's me and we started to chat, till the evil bell rang, singling class to start.

"Okay class-" Our teacher started but to be intrupted by the door opening, only to have the red head from yesterday walk in. Late...But the teacher didn't say anything, so I ignored it as well. But sis seemed to tense a little at sight of him, with an unknown feeling in her eye's..It wasn't fear, no...It was happiness, and something else... He looked around, and when his eye's spotted our table, he smirked slightly, and went up to the chair beside's my sister... 'Should I be worride about my big sis?' I thought before noticing them sharing a look and how sis relaxed allot when he say down. 'Maybe not...'I thought and smiled at Lysander who smiled back and we went back to paying attention to the teach...Even sis, and she hated math more then me!

_AAAAAaaaaa-ARTISTIC LOVE~! We all have a love.. And I sure as hell have one! XP_

I walke to art class, alone. 'I don't mind, nope not one bit.' I thought shrugging as I entered the room and smiled.

Paint's, conves's, pencil's, everything you would need to draw was in this class, and I was happy they had the needed material for what ever it is that you would possibly need, to draw. "Ah, you must be the new kid. Everyone, treat her kindly.' My teacher told the class, and sat me down near a girl, with purple hair in 4 braid's- two of them were dangling from the sides of her face and the other two were tied back, and she had grey eye's. I smiled to her, and she smiled back to me.

"I'm Rain! What's your name?" I said to her and she answered back shortly, in a quite timid voice. "I'm Violett. Nice to meet you." "Violett...What a pretty name..." I said looking up thinking about it and she blushed a little at that. I could tell we were gonna have a nice friendship!

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPppppppppppppppp-PLEASE SAVE ME! I hate P.E. X.X_

Groaning I dragged my feet into the girl's locker room, looking for my sister, who was chatting with an orange haired pale blue-eyed girl and dark skin, black-haired, lime green-eyed girl. At first I took a double look, then ran and knocked my sister down squealing. They weren't arguing or fighting so they must be friend's!

"YOU MADE FRIEND's! I'm so happy for you sis!" I said and she laughed at me and introduced us. The orange haired girl was Iris, and the black-haired one was Kim. We talked as we got dressed in our P.E. uniform, which was blue sweat pant's, and a grey t-shirt, or a blue one. I groaned, telling them i was horrible at sport's and sis grinned at them, saying she took the sport's genetic's when she was born and I took the artistic side. And I claimed it was true, but even so, I was forced into participating in P.E..."I hate you sis..." I said and she smiled to me. "Love you too, now! Let's go!" She said dragging me to the gym were we spotted both Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander.

I had a little more appealing taste for P.E. now, but I still hated it..."You can take a 50% and not take part, if you want sis..."Sunny said and I nodded egarly, running to the side line's, almost tripping over my own feet. I hated P.E. and any time I can get out, I will take it. I got to watch sis go up against Castiel and Kim, and I chuckled as I gave them a "Have a nice After life~!" Sing song word of advice and they looked to one another, before Castiel and Kim went back to their team, and sis went to her's. Lysander was on sis's team, so I guess I killed to birds with one stone..."GO SIS! KICK THEIR ASSES! GO LYSANDER!" I cheered to them and at the end, the score was 6-20. Sis's team had won.

_WWWWWWWWWWWwwww-Well time skip to end of day! I'm lazy. XI_

I skipped down the hall way's look around for my sister...I finally found her at the entrance, talking to a girl with brown hair, and cyan color like eye's, with soft looking pale skin, and she was wearing jeans with rip's in the knee's, colorful hightop's, and a colorful hoody, so I couldn't see her shirt. 'She must be our cousin...Or is she a friend of sis? She already made 2, which i'm proud of, but 3, I need to bake a cake and tell auntie to bring out the streamer's! Sis cameo ut of her shell FAINALLY!' I thought smiling hugely, hoping it was a friend so I can have an excuse to bake a cake, but a plot bunny ran across my path and I got an idea. So quietly as a mouse, tipped toed up behind the two and,-

"BOO! HIYA!" I screamed right behind sis, and she jumped high enough to latch onto the hanging light's in the hallway, yelping. The mystery girly just busted out laughing. I like her. "Sis, having fun up their?" I said and she pouted at me and jumped down and poked me in the arm, as if to say 'Meanie! I'll get you back later though.' and I grinned at her. "Soooo, who mystery girl? She a friend? If so, CAKE TIME! If not then boh-ho...No cake time." I said looking at the two and Sunny smiled. "This, my dear, hyper active sister, is our hyper active animal loving cousin, Chloe, Chloe Rawrr." She said and I gasped and tackled her into a hug. " YAY! I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOU! Sis made 2 friend's today as I know of yet, and so did I, Melody, and Violett are my first friend's, and Kim and Iris are sis's first, and we joined friend's afterword's. It was weird..."I said wrinkling my nose and Chloe just smiled and I released her.

"Yup Yup! Their good people! Okay! Auntie Agetha said to show you around town sooo~! I GOT MAP'S FOR US! See? So if we get lost or separated we can all meet up at the petshop!" She said and I grinned at sis, as she showed us the 3 map's. "Sis! You WON'T loose me! Right?" I said, or well asked her and she nodded. I smiled and openned the map and looked at it. It had all the main places circled in a certain color.

The jewelry shop, and dollar store in rainbow circle's, with '_JEWLERY SHOP!DOLLAR STORE!'_ above it, then the clothing shop was in purple with '_Clothing SHOP (AWESOME PLACE TO GO!)'_on top, then Auntie's house in pink with her name above, her mom's pet shop is yellow with _'Auntie Sandy' _on top, then her house in blue, with '_Your escape route when needed!' _on it. The school was in green. It had all the places we would need to go labeled out. It was HELPFUL!

"Thank you! Now I own't get lost if we have to walk to school one day!" I said taking my phone out and taking many shot's of it so if I lost it I had back up's and sis did the same. "Your welc- Owie!" Chloe was cut off as she was pushed to the ground, and I swear I heard sis growl when she heard 'Owie'. 'Sis, growling...Uh-oh...'I thought turning to the person who pushed them only to roll my eye's. It was the look alike of sis, but with golden eye's and weird clothing on, with her 2 'friend's' behind her. The one brunette and the other who looked like she was eating her lipstick. AGAIN!

"Move, freak!" And I leaped at sis at that and sis, who turned violently to the blond at that moment, slapped her, and sis's slap's HURT! I know from waking her up from a nightmare! Their not fun... The blond fell to her ass on the floor, clutching her cheek, glaring at my sister. Her cheek was swollen already, and red. "Don't. Call. My family. Or cousin. A. FREAK!" she growled and I held on tightly to her waist keeping her in place so she didn't tackle the blondy bitch.  
Sis's matto: Mess with me, fine. Fuck with my family or friend's, and i'll fuck up your face. She lives and goes by that matto, and she is shy as a fucking fish, and yet around family and friend's she's herself. She is so strange!

"Don't worry Cousy cousy! Amber didn't hurt me badly! And beside's, she just a bully who doesn't know here place, who think's she's all high mighty but she isn't. Trust me. Now let's go, before you tear off her face!" Chloe said as she hopped off the floor and dragged me and sis out the school building, leaving Amber I believe, on the floor steaming, and clutching her cheek, glaring at us-, or mainly Sunny. 'She touch my sister, and i'll go by sis's matto.

"Thank you for dragging us outside Chlo-Chlo puff's!" I said hugging her as we were released." Chloe-Chloe puff's?" " Nickname for you! Anyway onto the tour of the city!" I said and Chloe just shrugged and turned to Sunny. "Thank you for helping me out their though Cousy! But Amber and her friend's, Li, and Charlotte, their just bullies, who's gonna have karma bite them in the ass for all their wrong doing's." Che said and Sunny nodded, going back into a slighty shy mode, and smiled at her. "At lest your not hurt. Now we gonna drive or walk? Drive then let's go, walk, let's go drop off our car first." She said and I spoke before anyone could. "WALK!" It isn't that long of a walk, and beside's we can go site seeing if we do walk so WALK!" I said happily and the two agreed.

"Hey, think we can con Auntie into allowing you two have a puppy? Or a kitten? Bunny?Baby chick?" Chloe asked as we climbed into the car, and me and sis looked to one another and nodded. "I believe I can use puppy dog eye's on her to agree. Beside's I wanna pet~!" I said and sis nodded.

_~~~59 minutes later (Chloe's prov.)(I got lazy sorta.)_

'Great. Just great. I lost them. HOW DO I LOOSE TWO PEOPLE WHO WERE BOTH ON THE SIDE OF ME, AND END UP IN AN ALLEY WAY!? HOW!?' I thought kicking a wall. I remember pulling up to the drive way and greeting Agetha,- my other Auntie, and she agreed to allow us some pet's after Rain showed her, the puppy dog look.

I sighed and froze as I heard a noise. And then, I died. Jk, no, well..Kinda curiosity killed the cat, and in this case i'm the cat...I walked and looked around the corner, my cousin's forgotten, and my situation as well out the window and froze. Their, right their, was a boy, with golden like hair, and golden like eye's, with fair peach tan skin. He was wearing a button up white long sleeved shirt with a pocket on the side, and a pair of blue jean's on. He looked soooooo cute with all the kitten's on him! Seriously their was kitten's and cat's, EVERYWHERE!

"Awwww!" I thought, I have thought to myself only to slap myself when he looked up at me with wide eye's, and I realized I said it out loud. "Sorry, to intrude...I kinda just gotten lost..." I said nervously, laughing a little..." It's fine. What's your name?" He said and I looked at him. "Chloe I guess. You don't know if i'm lying or telling the truth. Sooo, mister kitten lover, what's you name, and can I kidnap a kitten from you? Their sooooo adorable!" I said looking at all the kitten's, but a brown one with black and white spot's on it caught my attention and I was staring at her, onto of his shoe. "I'm Nathaniel, and sure." he said and I picked up the kitten on his shoe and cuddled the life out of it, and it seemed to have enjoyed the attention. "Aww, you look like the kitten's mom has at the pet shop- PET SHOP!" I remember now all of a sudden my cousin's and me being lost and I set the kitten down.

"Um by chance did you know how to get out of the alley way? Or even better, how to get to the 'Wonderland's Wonderous pet's'? My mom own's the store- and before you ask, she is as mad as a hatter, and has been told she COULD be related to the hatter from the movie, or Alice, and her middle name IS hatter so yea. Anyway, do you?" I asked and Nathaniel nodded, smiling. "Of course! It's on the way in the Alley way to ell the truth." He said and we walked for a while chatting, me telling him about all the animal's,- mainly cat's and kitten's, we have and hi telling me how his mom was allergic to cat's so he couldn't get one,- which broke my heart, cause everyone should have a pet of their dream's! I even have an orange cat with yellow striped on the top,and a multi-colored bow and sparkly green eye's! I named her Sparkles!

Soon though, we left the alley way, smiling and laughing, me being silly now, and him trying to be funny,- Key word trying. But anyway, we talked and I told him I had a sister named Alice who is sick at the moment so she's stuck at home. Sadly we finally got to the pet shop, and I invited him and his eye's went wide at how huge and how many animal's and accessories we had.

All the pet's stuff was on the left, and the pet's were on the right in their own little comfy huge cages. No cage was to small or two big, just right for the pet, and they had the right amount of toy's to keep them pre-occupied. Their was two register's, one in the back on the wall that separated the animal's from the toy's and such, with stair's going up, and the one up front 3 feet from the door. Now though, the wall's were just splattered on paint, one side was Neon green, so it was splattered with all the other color's beside's green, the right was painted neon electric blue, so all color's beside's blue, and front was Red, and the back was purple, all splattered without their original color's on them. Sometimes when were closed, we'll let the animal's run loose upstairs', but never at once, only at a time.

"Wow..." He said blinking and I nodded. "We love all the animal's we rescue and put up for adoption. The only time we get ride of an animal is when they die. If they get to old, we adopt them ourselves! Now, MOTHER!" I yelled and the dog's and cat's and bird's and any animal that could make a noise alerted mom I was here.

"SWEETIE! WELCOME HOME! Are your cousin's here?WHERE'S THE TEA?!Damnit were late for tea again..." A tan, sandy blond haired, sandy colored eye girl said pouting. She was my mother, wearing a black dress, with rip's like in the front going downward's that show's a blue dress underneath and she wore a black and blue headband with black heel's. "Mom, nope. I lost them somehow. This is Nathaniel, a friend! Be nice. And no he isn't here for tea, or adopting either. Nathaniel, this is my mother, Sandy Hatter Rawrr, again Hatter is from her adopted parent's, don't ask. Anyway, let him play with the pet's please momma? He love's kitten's and cat's sooo~!" I said and she squealed and pulled him to the cat section with all the baby kitten's and cat's were.

I looked around and noticed their was no customer's, till I saw the "Were closed" sign flipped to show out the glass and not in the store. 'She closed the store? Weird...Oh well, usually it's packed, but I guess it's a nice change.' I thought looking out the window and smirked. "I spy with my little eye's someone with blue hair and mis-matched eye's talking to a boy~!" I said in a sing-song voice and mother just giggled and continued letting Nathaniel petting and holding the cat's.

_~~~~~~~~~~Rain's prov (earlier)_

I started to panic. My sister and cousin was missing...'They were just on my right! How could I have lost them!?' I was freaking out about now, before sighing and calming myself. I was near a cafe so, 'why not go in, by a soft drink, and calm down?' I thought, going in and looked around, at it's plain lay out.

Odd tables and chair's about the floor, with some booth's on the side, and a couple of people in the chair's and booth's and a few people in line. The wall's were brown and the floor was white, roof was yellow. 'BORING~!' I thought going in line. I was 5th in line.

After 7 minutes, I finally got up to the register, and ordered a hot-choclate, realizing it was cold out and I didn't bring my jacket unlike sis who grabbed her's on the way out, while I left mine on the chair in the kitchen. 'Damn, stupidity.' I thought, handing the man, and I went to a table and waited. I sat their for 2 minutes before I saw a mug of hot-chocolate being placed in front of me, and I looked up, to Thank who ever brought it to me, only to blink and blush. 'Lysander?!' I thought before smiling at him, when he sat across from me. "Hiya Lysander! What you doing here?" I asked him and he smiled at me. "I just too strole to my brother's shop and decided to come in here on the way back." He said kindly and I blink. "You have a brother? And he own's a shop? And you didn't tell me?!" I said to him poking him in the shoulder, and he chuckled at me. "Which shop is it?" I asked finally, after Lysander nodded at my question's. "It's the clothing shop, down the street." he said and I nodded.

Finally a thought struck me. "Hey, do you know where 'Wonderland's Wonderous pet's' shop is at?" I asked, thinking on how it would be a nice way to spend more time with him, if he did. "Yes, why?" He asked and I looked down now, embarrassed slightly. "My cousin's mon run's the shop you see, and me and my sister got separated from each other, and out cousin... And I can't read a map so well..."I said and he nodded and smiled to me. "I won't mind showing you the way after you finish your drink." And I smiled at him happily. "Thank You Lysander!" I said and I could have sworn he blushed! I could have!

After I finished, we headed off, talking and such with one another. It was nice, he was telling me about his brother and his shop. Apparently, his brother, Leigh, had a girlfriend who went to our school...I haven't meet her though, so he said he would introduce us one day. I was exited, and we were lost in our conversation, we didn't notice we were their at the shop till Chloe did the unthinkable.

_'Snape Snape'" _Aww aren't they cute?!" said in a sing song voice from inside the sot, and in her hand's was a camera, and two photo's with me and Lysander talking, and laughing. "NOO!" I pouted and Lysander just blushed slightly. "I hate my pictures taken, cause they never come out right..."I said sighing. "Well these did! Now come in you two, and help me spy on the two love bird's over their in the park!" She said grinning to us, and pulled us in, where Nathaniel was in with our Auntie. I remembered her from when we were little and she dressed us up in random outfit's saying how cute we were. I saw Nathaniel hugging so many cat's, and had red puffy eye's. 'Was he crying?' I thought before shrugging. He could be allergic to cat's or allergies! You will never know.

Anyway, me and Lysander went to the window, and saw something I never I would have thought...Sis was talking to Castiel, the red-head, laughing and walking a dog... A black Beauce Shepard EVEN! 'Sis, you sly! GO FOR THE KILL AND WING IT!' I thought, encouraging my sister to continue with Castiel, as Chloe snapped random shot's from outside at them without them knowing. She said it was gonna be 'Blackmail' and such...Good luck!

I was watching but I leaped to my feet when my sister, who was holding the leash to the dog, was dragged a little as it was chasing a squirl or something of another. I was out the door and running to my sister before Chloe to say "3LLO!" and I was their in a flash. "You okay sis?!" I said and she nodded, as Castiel went and got the dog, and I sat her on the bench. Castiel came back a minute later with the dog, caling it Demon, and how sorry he was for Demon's behavior all of a sudden. Then he put a band-air on sis's scratched knee, seeing how her pant's now has a whole in the knee where she feel first. 'Maybe Sandy can fix it?' thought before sighing.

"You okay?!" I heard and turned to see Chloe, who finally caught up, with Lysander and Sunny nodded. "Yes, i'm fine. Just a scraped knee..." she said shrugging and we nodded. "Anyway, come on~! Let's go inside my Mom's shop!" Chloe said, breaking the ice, but Castiel and Lysaner refused, saying that Castiel had to get Demon home, and Lysander had to get home and such. We nodded and walked back to the shop, where Nathaniel looked like he was finally free of the kitten's and cat's and bid us good-day cause he had to get home as well. We nodded, and sighed. But remembered something!

"Can we adopt a bunny?""And a Puppy?" We asked and Sandy blinked and nodded, and had us pick out our pet's. I choose a brown bunny with blue eye's and soft fur, and named her Coo-Coo from off of "Foster Home For Imaginary Kid's" and sis picked out a yellow lab with blue eye's as well. It looked soo cute and soft and cuddly! She named her Marshmallow, cause she was soft like a Marshmallow she said. We gotten the adopted form's, and we were lucky the animal's were all checked out to be good and taken cared of first off, and Auntie gotten us free cages and stuff and set them upstairs' so when we came back we could bring them home.

After that, Sunny and me caught up with Sandy, saying how she wished her husband was here to see us, but at lase he was taking care of their other daughter, Alice, who was sick with the flue at the moment. She was younger then Chloe by a year and a half. Anyway, after that we spend the entire day roaming the city after, arm's linked and doubled linked and we gotten a lot of pictures, and a lot of the town covered, but the sky was setting and the sky was turning red...We had to go home. First we walked Chloe back to the shop where she went home with her mom, then me and sis walked to our Auntie's house chatting happily and such, me with my bunny on a leash,- did you know their was bunny leashes!? I didn't till today! And sis had her dog on a leash as well.

It wasn't a long walk, so when we got home, we emiditatly brought the cages up to our room's and set it up-. My cage was on my desk, it had a bed in it, and was medium size cage, a water feeder thingy, a feeder on the side,- The bag off food I got should last a month if I don't over-feed her, and something I could use to groomed her with. I gave her a carrot and let her hope around the new cage for now. Tomorrow I was gonna let her explore my room.

Dinner was ready, so me and sis went down, ate fried fish and fries, something I never thought our auntie would make, and when we were done, we took turn's in the shower, changed into our clothing and went to our separate room's. We were worn out from today, and didn't have time to stay up as we usually did, so a quick good night to Coo-Coo, and a "Don't let the bed bug's bite~!"from me to sis and "And eat your for a midnight's sack" sis to me we were off to dream land...Which in my case, my dream's were filled with a certain white-haired black tipped, multicolored green and yellowed eyed boy.

* * *

**Me: Are you tired? I'm tired! Damn, wedding plan's suck, can't I just wing them?! SERIOUSLY?! **

**Everyone beside's me and Brick: NO!**

**Me: Damn. -pout's-**

**Brick: Don't worry. You'll be away from them soon...**

**Me: Yup, honeymoon's are nice.  
Now, Chloe Goexx Rawrr is ChoeGoesRawrr in order, just their is no S, and their is the two xx's at the end though.  
Anyway, blah blah blah, I won't update after today unless Rain, Sunny, and Sandy find's out my password from sis and type up a random chapter. But unless then, till after July 13, I will not update. Then on July 24-26 I will not update for my sister's wedding. She got's everything already all planned out from the last detail. So no planning for her. So i'll have a certain amount of time's I can unpdate on my free time. On Augest I SHOULD BE TOTALLY FREE ACCEPT MAYBE A B-DAY OR TWO! YAY! -does happy dance-**

**Rain and Sunny; REVIEW PLEASE! Now, DRESS FITTING!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-run's off and hides-**


	5. Club's, fight's, and a ride!

**Sandy: HEEEEEEYYY OH! Hiya!If you know Thorn, don't hate her! She's on a honeymoon! Okay, after a few day's of crying of our baby friend getting married(disfact her being more the mother figure to a lot of us disfact trying to murder us all in our sleep.) and threating Brick to treat her right(even though were the ne's to set them up, it's nice to threaten him a little, no?), we decided to get our butt's in gear and mess with her stuff, like we normally do. -grin's- And guess guess! We decided to write a chapter of her! **

**Rain:Shut up Sandy...-rubbing temples- Your to loud.**

**Sunny: Your fault for having a drinking contest with Lobelia and Marie, for got sakes they're the one's who end up either second or third place in drinking contest's all the time..Usually it's Thorn who comes in first and their her cousin's!You didn't stand a chance. Drinking is in their blood!**

**Marie: Yup Yup! And I'm younger then you! Your 17 and I'm 14, and Lulu is 18!(Lobelia: -grab's a frying pan and start's beating Marie- Be quite!)**

**Sunny: O_o okay then...Anyway, those 3, -point's to Sandy, Rain, and Marie- Stole Thorn's idea notebook and password book as well, and as she said in previous chap, they decided to type up another chapter for her. So if it isn't the same, those 3 are the reason why. But Thorn gave us an idea or a bug chart on what the next chap was gonna be about soooo, shouldn't be too bad...**

**Lobelia:-nodes- (No longer beating Marie with a frying pan) YUP, now I call disclaimer!  
****_Thorn does NOT own My Candy Love, nor does those baka's over their, those 3 also doesn't own the account, mine and Marie's cousin does. Anyway, and those 3 doesn't own the OC's, ChloeGoesRawrrxX does...Um...Alice and Sandy are Thorn's either friend or OC, and Garret is Sandy soon to be forever life time bf...He made the mistake of asking her out. -shakes head and sigh's- Poor fella...Anyway if I missed something comment and those 3 will fix_**** it.****  
****Now, time to read Thorn's idea and story note-book's! Bye bye~! -walk's off while the other's shakes their head-**

**Rain:...WHY AREN'T YOU AND MARIE HANG OVER! BASTERED'S! -sob's in a corner-**

**Marie: I'm just hyper now, Lulu is just bipolar now. -giggles and dodges Lobelia frying pan being thrown at her-**

**Sunny: An again, I'm the only sain one here. -sigh's- On with it. And my prov. And Rain is what inspired my bad mood in this chap. -eye twitches-**

* * *

'Beep, Beep, Bee-' I heard and I slammed my hand down, satisfied when a crack was heard before groaning. 'By the time the week is over, I might have to get another alarm clock...' I thought sitting up, bringing my right hand up to my face to rub my yellow right eye. I sighed when I finally turned and dangled my feet over my bed, before getting up and off of it. I heard a whine, and looked over, only to smile as I saw Marshmellow curled up in her little bed and was looking at me. I smiled and went over to her and started to pet and hug up n her, making her wage her tail. "Hiya Marshmallow! Did you sleep good girl? Good!" I said slightly amused and yet still sleepy but more awake than I was earlier, and she barked a little and I giggled, as I went to my closet and looked over my clothing item's.

I looked threw my outfit's for a few minutes before grabbing a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with yellow daisy dukes. I also grabbed a pair of black legging's and got my yellow high top's out. When I looked in the mirror, I smiled a little before touching my hair and though about straightening it..."Should I straighten my hair girl?" I turn to her, who blinked at me and I shrugged. "Yea, your right. I shouldn't." I said and she wagged her tail at that. I grabbed my brush and started to brush my nappy head. When I was finished, I grabbed my black bag and I opened my door and she went running out and I chuckled at her.

In the hallway, I ran into my sister who squealed at my outfit. "WERE MATCHING! ." Was all she said for me to face-palm. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with black daisy dukes with black and blue stripped legging's with blue hightop on. She also had her new black bag as well to carry her 3 binder's she usually keep's on her. "Really? You had to squeal, IN MY EAR, just cause we were matching?!"I glared at her only to grin and look child-ish sorta. She just giggled at me in return. "Look's like sis will be cranky today cause it's Wensday. Poor sis." "Just wait till tomorrow and it'll be your turn to be cranky." "Oh we'll see." was all she said for me to grin at her as we walked down the stair's.

"Stand up! Everybody look alive, say come on, come on, come on were gonna get it now! And by get IT I mean breakfast!" sis said grinning and I just shook my head. "Simon Curtis? I thought you were over your love of them?" "I am, but doesn't mean I can't like their song's now~!" She said giggling as we sat down as Aunt Agetha gave us french toast, home-made. But before I ate, I put down some food and water for Marshmellow that Aunt Sandy also gave and she started to eat it. When that was taken care of, I started to eat happily.

"Thank you Auntie!" We both said. I started to eat after applying some syrup on my food, and after 7 minutes sis and me finished and we put our places in the sink as Auntie was still eating, taking her time. 'Just leave it and I'll get it before I leave sweetie's!" She said and we nodded, smiling happily at her. I went and opened the backdoor to the backyard and Marshmellow went running out."Can you let Marshmallow back in, before you leave Auntie?" I asked and she nodded and I smiled happily at her. "Thank yo- OH MY GOD! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelped and dragged sis as we went and I grabbed my key's and we headed out to the car. We both got in and after a minute we were already out of the drive way and onto the road.

**~~~~~~~~Chloe's prov/morning~~~~~~**

'Hmmm, fried chicken...' I though dreaming of eating fried chicken as the boy from yesterday, I believe Nathaniel was his name, was hugging cat's and crying for some random unknown reason. I was to interested in my fried chicken though to care for the time being. "TIME TO GET UP!" The blond finally turned to me and yelled and I glared. "LET ME FINISH MY CHICKEN FIRST! Then ill get up and help you collect all the kitten and cat's again from around the world! But for now I need freaking food!" I yelled at him back, only to yelp. When I opened my eye's I blushed as my mother looked down at me in amusement., with her sandy colored one's

"Soo, you took a break finally from collecting cat's and from your lunch break to finally wake up, eh~?" She said grinning at me slyly and I pouted, as I could clearly imagine cat ear's on her head move and a tail swishing back and forth behind her, in amusement. "Mooooom! OUT!" I yelled throwing a grey pillow at her and she giggled skipping out the room as my father just shook his head at us from the door way and walked off. I got up from my floor and looked around my room.

My wall's were neon blue, and my floor was carpeted neon green, along with my roof of my room. I turned to my bed and sighed. My sheet's to my bed were black, with grey pillow's astray, EVERYWHERE with my black cover's who know's where in my room. I finally got up and started to make my bed knowing, I would only end up ruining it later tomorrow morning. After finally locating my black blanket, which somehow ended up on my grey ceiling fan...'Seriously how does that happen!?'I thought as I fished my bed and looked around my room again. I had a bookshelf filled with book's of all sort's of random thing's, a computer desk right next to it with a mirror above it, and a red laptop on it, and a purple swirly,- or rolly chair as many would call it, but I call it swirly, don't jusdge!- chair in front of it and had a dresser on the end of my bed, which was the size of my bed, along with an oak wood closet next to it as dresser was filled with sock's, garment's, bathing suit's I was too lazy to hang up, tank top's, and P.J's, and 3 empty extra drawer's. My closet held all my jean's, skirt's, t-shirt's, jacket's, and shoe's/hat's.

I went to my closet and opened it and pulled out a neon purple shirt with the word's "I'm colorful!" in black letter's and a rainbow above it, with ripped up jean's and a colorful jacket that was grey-ish white with 'paint' splat's of random color's all over it. I quickly changed from my tank top with a fire flame on it with the words 'untamable" on it and black warm P.J pant's. I took my white hairbrush from off my dresser and started to brush my brown hair, and when I was done I zipped up my jacket, put my brush down on the dresser, and walked out of my room, and walked down the stair's of our house to the living room where dad was reading a book and mom was drinking her morning tea to keep her calm.

Garret Rawrr was my father, he had brown hair and green eye's that reminded you of the color a cat eye's would be, and was pale. He was basically like mom, in more way's then one, disfact being so different! He's the calm, collective, sain one, and mom's the crazy, mad, destroy everything and let it go wild in flames, again, madly insane one! But they complete each other balance.  
"breakfast is on the table, and no, it's not fried chicken, or a kitten for your quest." Mom said giggling, and I glared at her, blushing. 'Meanie!' I thought as I went to the kitchen, and their were my waffles. 'Skrew fried chicken, if it involves syrup, it's mine!' I thought eye's going wild as I drenched my poor walffes in syrup and ate them like I was breathing air, all in 2 minutes. I put the dishes in the sink and washed them slightly before putting them in the dishwasher. I grabbed my grey black bag and black gloves and started walking to the door. "I'm off! Make sure sis doesn't try something stupid dad while mom's at work and I'm at school! Okay?" I said not giving him to answer as I opened the door and slammed it shut as I ran out.

**~~~~~~~~Sunny's prov, Math kill's the soul! ~~~~~~**

'I don't wanna go to math!' I thought, as sis skipped into the classroom, dragging me along with her. 'And so does sis...Why is she so chirpy to go to class?' I thought looking at my sis like she was some alien and I was studying her, as we went to the seat we were in last time. I heard the bell go off and I slammed my head down on the table, not wanting to pay attention. I know I heard a chair move from my far left,and when I peaked, I saw it was Lysander and nodded. All day through the period Castiel didn't show up. While I had to torture through it. And neither was Kim or Iris in my first period.

**~~~~~~~~I hate music class, don't you?~~~~~~~~~**

I growled as people passed by, trying to sit in the empty seat next to me, and since I was now in my most hated class, I wasn't feeling to kind. "Go. Away." I growled as I closed my eye's and a showed seemed to appear above me. "Now what's wrong Sunny?"" What's wrong little girl?" I heard and I cracked an eye open and saw it was Iris and Kim and I smiled. "I hate music, that's all." I said and they nodded in a slight understanding way. "Well, it can't be to helped I guess then." Kim said as she sat next to me, as Iris sat on the other side of me. I looked tword's them and smiled more. "But I might not hate it as long as that piano over their doesn't disappear one day and their isn't a bass guitar around. And beside's if you're both here, I might survive...Might." I said and Iris giggled and Kim rolled her eye's as the teacher walked in, and I pouted as class went on.

**~~~~~~~~P.E! My pride and joy of the day!~~~~~~~~**

I squealed happily as, I ran out th class! FREEDOM! And P.E. is heaven!" I said as I entered the girl's locker room with Kim and Iris and they chuckled at me. I grabbed my P.E. uniorm only to find them, how could I put it...More breeze then it should be.

"Um, sis? Why do you have holes in your shirt and pant's?" I heard and turned to look at my sis who was staring at my clothing and Kim just busted out laughing. "Not funny Kimmy~!" I pouted at her, before turning to sis. "And dunno. Don't care. Their trash now."I said throwing them in the trashcan shrugging. "Sis if you want, you can barrow my P.E. clothes if you want." Rain said and handed me the shirt and short's. "Thank's sis!" I said happily, shredding my shirt and short's and threw on the t-shirt and short's as well. "Thank god you're in my size sis!" I said hugging her and skipping out the locker room, not caring for the scowl Amber held as I passed her.

'Now, what are we playing today?' I thought as we entered the gym where the boy's were already waiting. Castiel and Lysander, and I saw Chloe there too. 'Was she in this class yesterday? Yes she was! We just didn't talk though...' I thought blinking as I ran up to Castiel and slapped him in the back of the head.

"WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING?! I ENDED UP DYING OF BOREDOM! DYING!" I pouted and yelled at him and he winced rubbing where I had hit him in the head at. "It's called ditching sunshine. And if you wanted you could have ditched with me." He said and I shook my head. "Great. So you couldn't have whisked me way the first 2 period's? So mean Cherry!" I pouted at him, noticing his eye twitched. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that yesterday?!" He muttered and I shrugged. "Dunno don't care, I'm just trying to live again. Now..." I said turning to Chloe who was in the basketball hoop kicking back and relaxing like it was normal I sighed.  
"CHLOE~!" I whined and she looked down and smirked at me with a camera in hand. "Done with your lover's spat already? Awww! Darn not many pictures either!" She whined in a playful tone and I rolled my eye's. "Anyway, how's your scrapped knee Sunny? And where's Rainy?" She asked and I shrugged. "It's fine, just give it time. And She's chatting with Iris and Violett in the locker room." I said and she nodded.

After 5 minutes of talking with Lysander, Castiel, and Chloe- who is still in the hoop, the Coach and everyone else formed into the gym, and he announced we were running track. "I'm so glade I lent you my clothing, sis. Rain said as we all, including Chloe walked out of the gym and out back to the track. "And so am I." I said and we did out stretches and a minute later, we were running.

7 minutes later I was the first done to finish a mile. I grinned. 'This will be a nice day.'

**~~~~~~~Lunch, cause I'm hungry and waiting for my Taco..HURRY UP!~~~~**

I finally sighed as I sat down at the table, were sis and everyone was at. "Hiya. "I said and they nodded to me with different greeting's of "Hiya" Sis, "Little Girl."Kim. "Sup cuz?"Chloe"Hi"Iris and "Hello" from Violett. "What do they call this?!" I heard sis and Kim say as they start stabbing their container of salad's and I sighed. "You shouldn't have gotten the surprise lunch sis, Kim. And it's a salad. No meat." Sis stared at me in horror. "NO MEAT?! NOOOOO!" Sis pouted and sulked in a corner while Kim just went on to stabing her salad. I just laughed at her response and went onto eating my taco I had gotten. 'MMmmm Yum.' I had thought, before sighing as sis was pouting in her corner still and shook my head.  
"Alrighty alright. I don't want you to starve, so here's the deal sis. I give you one of my taco's and you give me half the salad. Deal?" I said and she hopped up and made everyone chuckle as she basically threw half the salad on my plate and snatched a taco from me. 'I guess sis can't just eat veggie or she'll starve...'I thought shaking my head as she ate finally.

When we were halfway threw, a figure stood at the table, the principle. "Ms. Thee's 's,and Ms. Rawrr , how are you 3 today?" She asked and she nodded. "Were doing good. Are we in trouble?" We asked and she shook her head. 'No. I just needed to know what after school club you would be joining. It's required. Music, Gardening, and Basketball club is open, if you were wondering." She said and we 3 looked to one another. "Basketball."I said, not dare choosing that horror called of music "Gardening." Chloe said, since it probably was as close as she could get to an animal enviroment, "Music~!" Sis said in a sing-song voice and I chuckled. No question their. The principle just nodded and walked off after handing us 3 a form to fill out, and a "Go to the student council room, to hand it in. Alrighty, bye now." She said disappearing in a flash. "I still don't see how she disappear's so fast..." I heard sis mutter and I giggled as we continued eating, chatting every now and then, and filling out our form's.

**~~~~~~~After Lunch the 10 minutes before class~~~~**

Me, sis and Chloe all headed to the student council room to hand in our form's. "So, can't wait to see Nathaniel again, eh Chloe?" Rain said, and she blushed looking down. "Nope. But I bet you can't wait to see Lysander again, you knew he would be in the Music club, didn't you?" She said no longer blushing and looking at her, smirking. Now sis was blushing and I turned to her. "Oh, now what does my little sister have to say now?"I said looking at her who averted her eye's from me. 'Sheeeee sooo have a bigger crush on the dude then I first thought!' I thought giggling. "Don't worry sis. I approve." I said as we reached the door and I opened it.  
"Hey Nathaniel! You here?" I asked looking around and I spotted him at the desk and we went over to him. He looked at us, and blushed when he saw Chloe. "Hello what can I hep you 3 with?" He asked and sis shrugged. "Principle made us join a club, soooo were here to have file it so we can go see it! I can't wait!" She said with star's in her eye's along with a little heart as well. "Alrighty then, let me see and I'll do so." He said sighing and we thanked him. "Hang on Sunny, can I asked you a favor?" He asked and I gulped. 'Uh oh...'I thought not liking to do favor's for people but swallowed and nodded. Shy side kicked in again, shit.

"Um, yes?" I asked and he held out a piece of paper, and when I took it and read over I sighed in relief, sorta. "I wanna know of you can get Castiel to sign this, seeing how close you two are...He might not refuse you. If I were to do it, he would just rip it in half." He said and I nodded. "I'll see what I can do...Can I have the last period off so I can chase him down and do so? I already got the lesson their teaching taught to me, so I know it already, and my last is the free period so..." I said and he nodded, and started to right a pass or me. "Here. If anyone ask, say you're helping the council." He said and handed me a slip. I thanked him and we left the room. "Lucky~!" they said and I giggled at them.

'I guess I better start looking...'I thought sighing as the bell went off, and knowing he won't be in our next period, I started off down the hallway, as sis and Chloe walked to their next period, while I was looking for him. After a few minutes, I ran into him, literally. "I see your skipping class again. Also, class pres asked me to get your to signed this." I said and he smirked at me. " I have nothing to say to that, and you can take that back to kiddy king." He said and I shrugged. "Oh and don't get caught Castiel, and where should I expect to see you so I can play messenger girl between the two of you? I rather not get lost looking for you, no?" I said and chuckled. "Courtyard, or the hallway's somewhere. And I won't." He said rolling his eye's and I shrugged, walking off.  
I returned to the Pres, and he sighed as I handed him the un-written note. "He refused. Any advice?"I asked and he shook his head. "A man should accept his responsibilities." was all he said and I sighed"Can I sign it for him?" I asked and he shook his head again and I shrugged, skipping out the room again.

I went to the court-yard and saw him.' wow he moves fast.' I thought going up to him. "He said a man should accept is responsibilities and sign it." I said and he looked ticked off. " Well then, if he was a man he should accept his responsibilities as well and come get me to sign it instead of sending you." He said and I shrugged, again and walked back off.  
When I returned to the Council room the bell had already rang, giving 10 minutes between class, while I had the free period. I went in and waited for the 10 minutes to be up. When it was I went to Nathaniel as their was no one else in the room. "He said if you were a man, you shouldn't make me do your work, and accept your own responsibilities." I said he sighed. "Can you please, just try, one more time?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yea, just once more..." I said and he smiled and I walked out and ran into Iris. "IRIS! I have a question!" I said and she giggled and looked at me. "How can I go about asking Castiel to signing his absent note? He won't sign it..." I said and Iris gave me a pat on the back. "I don't know either. Sorry." She said and I nodded. "Sorry, but I know if you ask Nicely he might do it." She said and walked off and I nodded. "Thank's Iris!" I yelled to her, skipping off to find Castiel again.

I found him still at the court-yard, listening to his music. So I poked him...Once...Twice...Thrice... "What?!" He said and I shrugged. "Why won't you sign it?" I asked and he sighed and took out on of his earplug's. "Cause he know's I could get expelled from to many of those." He said and I nodded. " I don't want you to get expelled..Then who would I hang out with randomly..." I muttered and apparently he caught it, and blushed slightly. "Okay, I won't make you sign it." I said looking up at him and smiled, and apparently the blush that disappeared earlier came back, but I ignored it for his sake...For now... "Thank's." He said and I nodded. "Welcome." I said walking back to Nathaniel.  
"I'm sorry..." I said and handed back the absent note. Sighing he just nodded to me. "It's alright."He said and I walked out of the room.

I went to the court-yard and Castiel wasn't they're so I spent my remaining time studying their the next lesson, _I WAS, _suppose to be studying when the bell rang. I put the book in my bag and went to my locker, since it wasn't far. When I got their I was one of the few in the hallway, when I saw two people fighting. So being stupid, I ran to go see who it was and see if I could stop it. It was Nathaneil and Castiel. Castiel pushed Nathaneil up to the Locker's and was about to swing at him, when I latched onto him. "Don't do it! You'll just get into more trouble! Please?" I said, and asked and he cursed and pushed me off, and stormed off. "I'm sorry Nathaniel!" I said running after Castiel.

"CASTIEL! Wait!" I said and he turned to me and glared. "What?!" He growled and I winced. "I'm sorry..." I said and he sighed and punched the wall. I sighed and took his fest and a First Aid kick I had in my bag out. It was usually used when Rain got hurt when on her sugar high. I took his fist as I saw blood start to appear a little, so I bandaged his hand up. "You don't gotta do that. And it's not your fault so don't apologize." He said and I shook my head. "I don't want your hand to get infected. It's what friend's do. And okay" I said and finished bandaging up his hand when I sighed.

We spent the rest of our alone time talking and me watching him from hurting his other hand. When I felt my phone go off I sighed. 'I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again. My skin is choking me, My feeble wall's are closing in. This cell is filled with Scholars easing me, They're teasing me. They told me so I didn't the fall would be this easy.' I picked up my phone. "Hey sis, STOP CHANGING YOU RING-TON ON MY PHONE! Now what is it?" I asked, from going to kind, to angry, to happy. "Sis~! You know you don't mind! And I'm going to the music club with Iris, Chloe skipped gardening club to be with Nathaniel, who said you were probably with Castiel. Anyway, if you're not going to the club, make sure not to leave without me! Okay?" She said and I nodded. "Okay, I'll think about it. See ya." I said and closed the phone.

"Sis just wanted me to know she's gonna be at the music club. Hey do you by chance know where the Basketball club is?" I asked and he smirked at me, no longer pissed off as he was earlier. "Nice to know. And Maybe, what do I get out of it?"He asked and I smiled. "The pleasure of my company of course." I said and he chuckled. "So why are you looking for it exactly anyway?" He asked as he stood up. " Principle said we had to, and by we, I mean sis, me, and Chloe." I said and he chuckled. "I see the principle is up to her old trick's, to get the student's to join a club. Come on." He said and we walked to the gym.  
"So it IS in the gym...I thought so..." I muttered. "Here we are. Do you know what your suppose to do at lest?" He asked, and I blinked. "Nope."I said, with a pop on the 'p'. "Jeez, make's you sign up and don't tell you what you gotta do...Don't they tell you guy's anything up their?!" He said and looked around. "You know, they uy's are alway's complaining the basketball's are alway's missing, I think 5 are missing. You could do that." He said and I nodded. "Thank's." I said hugging him and running out the gym, not seeing the blush.

I walked around campus, looking for the damn thing's. 'Where are they...?' I thought looking around. I found the gardening club while I was searching and greeted Violett when I saw her, and meet a boy named Jade, he had green hair and green eye's and he was kinda cute...Kinda. But not my type. I walked off, and found 3 in the court . Two was hiding in the hedge's and one was in a tree.'How the hell did they get here?!' I thought picking up the 3 and brought them to the gym and went back out looking for the other 2.  
I went inside the school after figuring out they weren't outside and went looking for them inside. I wondered the hall's and found one, in one of the empty deserted hallway's. 'Why is it so quite?!' I thought sighing as I went searching for its counterpart. I found the music room and peaked in and saw sis laughing with Iris and smiled and peaked my head in. "Hey sis! Is their by chance a basketball in here?" I asked and she and Iris shook their head no. "Nope. sorry sis." She said and I nodded and closed the door and walked off to search. I finally found it in a random classroom, and went to go put them up. 'Why were they in the school?!' I thought before shrugging it off. I put them on the rack and went to go find Castiel.

"Done finally?" He asked when I found him and nodded."Yup. Finally."I said and he nodded. I was about to say something but I was tackled by two people. "HIYA!" I heard on top of me and I heard 2 laugh's, both Sunny and Chloe sounding. Groaning I looked up to see Castiel and Lysander above me, smirking, or smiling. When the two finally got off of me, Castiel pulled me up. "Thank's Castiel." I said and he nodded. "Hey wanna ride?" He asked and I looked at sis. "S-" I was cut off. "She would. I can drop off Rain." Chloe said holding my key's. I felt my eye twitch but shrugged it off. 'I don't even wanna know how she got them.' I thought as Castiel and me walked off, or more like dragged off, to the parking lot. He brought me over to a black motorcycle and I gulped.

He got on and started it up. "Well? Get on." He said after handing me a helmet and I put it on, and I nodded and sat behind him. 'I haven't been on a motorcycle since I was little...' I thought as I wrapped my arm's around his waist as he hit the gas and we took off. It was mainly a blur but I found it fun...If not thrilling. But it ended to soon for my liking as I sighed and got off. "Well, that was fun." I said taking off the helmet and he chuckled."What?" I asked and he shook his head. "Nothing." he said as I handed him his element back."Wanna come in?" I asked but he shooked his head again and so after a quick hug, I skipped up to the door and waved bye to him as he took off down the road.

I walked into the house only to see, both Chloe and Rain with their hand's on their hip's, a smirk on their face, and tapping their foot. "Uh oh...' I thought. "Detail's. NOW!" Was all I heard before they dragged me off.

* * *

**Sunny: I tried. Now it's the 2nd longest chap in the story! ^^**

**Rain: I should give sis sugar more...**

**Sunny: And keep you away from liquor. **

**Rain: Making a mental note of that. -rub's head-**

**Marie and Lobelia: Anyone we know and we haven't messaged you back, it's cause Thorn isn't here so we don't know how to respond. -anime sweat drop- If we have, then it's something we can respond to easily. **

**Sandy: Oh my Chloe is growing up! -hugging Chloe-**

**Chloe: H-Help...-turning blue-**

**Alice: Your killing her. -anime sweat drop-**

**Sandy: -drop's her- Opp's...Sorry. -anime sweat drop- **

**Chloe:-cough's- No problem. Now..._PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	6. Paint, detention, and walk's

**Sandy: Let's see if we can get another chappy up! And 7 more day's till Thorn come's back! YAY! Less work for us...**

**Sunny: I'm not typing this time. RAIN! Your up to bat!**

**Rain: I can't play baseball or soft ball though!**

**Sunny: I ment To write. -eye twitches- **

**Rain: OOOOH! Okay! DISCLAIMER!**

**Chloe: I get it this time! Lobelia get's review thingy! Now, ****_Thorn, Sunny, Rain, Nor Sandy or anyone else who might appear later, own My Candy Love. Lobelia, Marie, Sunny, Rain, Nor Sandy own the account, only Lobelia's and Marie's cousin does. Nor do an of them own the idea's. Thorn does, and she wrote some of the beginning's down, just getting us to go along with them, is the problem, also none of them own me basically! ChloeGoesRawrrxX does though! And we don't own no song that's been played in the story!  
_****Now, ON WITH THE SCRIPT!**

**Marie and Lobelia: IT'S ON WITH THE SHOW! Not script! Oh and Rain's prov~! We are gonna add a prov or two in every chap of Chloe's...Hey should we update the picture to everyday's new outfit, or just keep it just the first day's outfit?**

* * *

'I hate to do this, you leave me no choice. I can't live without her, Love me or hate me, we will be boy's. Standing at that alter, or we will run away, to another galaxy you know. You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go-' I heard and then, a crash and I opened my eye's and saw Sunny's first out saw she cracked my alarm. 'Why does she have to be so rough on the alarm clock's?! They didn't do anything to- Well other than wake her up..' I thought as I saw her open her eye's and sit up.

"Sis? Why am I in your room?" She said yawning, and I tried to remember before smirking. "We had a slumber party, and since we were already in my room, we stayed in my room...Where's Chloe?" I asked and we looked around and saw her crashed out at the foot of our bed balled up in a lot of cover's. "How the hell did she get over their!?" I asked and I regretted after, as sis slapped me in the head. "Owwie!" I said rubbing my head, only to laugh as Chloe feel off the bed.

"WHERE AM I?!" She yelped trying to get out of the blanket's, as she was wrapped up in them. "Chloe calm down, your scaring Coo-Coo." Sunny and me said, as we got up and went to help untangle the girl. When she finally got out she jumped up. "FREEDOM! Hey why am I here again?" she asked and we giggled. "We kidnapped you of course." sis said and I nodded. "Yup, and we plan on feeding you to the queen, the all mighty Coo-Coo~! After of course we had a slumber party." I said and she blinked before nodding. "Well queen, will have to wait, till AFTER I get my prince. Okay?" She said looking at Coo-Coo who just wiggled her nose and we busted out laughing.

"Okay, okay. Time to get dress." Sunny said and I sighed. "Buzz kill~! I don't wanna go to school today." "I told you, you would be cranky today." and I groaned. "Chloe, I trust you can force her to dress, and if you find an outfit you like she has, or I have, go ahead and barrow it for the day." She said and she nodded and skipped over to the closet, as Sunny went to her room. I got up though and went and fed Coo-Coo seeing how she was almost out of food, but her water supply was still good.

"Let's see, let's see...HERE!" She said pulling out a sky-blue tank top, black legging's that went to me knee's, and a white cropped demi jacket."Not bad...It's cute, but to plain though..." I said and she nodded. "So true...True...OOH! THIS!"  
She said pulling out a Black Rainbow T-Shirt, a Blue skirt with black rim, with a chain on it, spider legging's, and a pair of black cuffed boot's. "CUTE! Yes! But I need a hat to go with it..."I said as I started to strip from my green shirt with a pumpkin on it with the word's "Hiya Jack!" and my green pumpkin short's as well, and put on the clothes. "Hmm, well then, THIS!" She said pulling out my blue Halloween hat. It was black, but with a blue striped going around it, then their was a pumpkin in the middle then a blue strip and then it came to the black cone at the time which tilted with a bell at the end. "YES!" I said and brushed my hair, before putting it on my head. "How do I look?" "Very cute and strange." "My style!" I said and she giggled.

"Wanna go see if you can pick sis's outfit too?" She asked and she nodded, grinning. "I already picked my outfit." She said, showing me a grey shirt, with a blue strip going across the middle with a ribbon on the side, with little ribbon's on the shoulder sleeve's, black skinny jean's, and her shoe's."Cute!" I said and she giggled. "Yup~! Let me change real quick! Oh and your P.J's are soooo comfy!" She said and I giggled. "Their not mine, their Sunny's." I said and she looked down. She was wearing a pink button up silk shirt, with red pant's that was silk as well, with white angle wing's on the back of the shirt and the word's "Undercover angle" under it. "Oooh okay! I'll tell her when I go into her room." She said, changing into the outfit, and I giggled. "You can keep it! It's sooo cute on you!" I said and she smiled." Why thank you~! Now hand my jacket please? I'm tying it around my waist." She said and did as she said, before grabbing my hand and running out the door and into sis's room. She was petting Marshmellow.

"I'm picking out your outfit!" She said and I giggled as I sat on sis's bed as Chloe pulled out many random outfit's before smirking. "HERE WE GO!" She said and showed sis a grey shirt with black and red checkered pattern for the rim, and on the sleeves and shoulder's, red daisy dukes, spider legging's, and red high top's." That is cute..." She muttered, and started to strip from her rainbow-colored tank top and short's to the outfit. When she was done, we nodded, as I threw her a black jacket, and she put it on as well. "Perfecto! Now let's go eat!" They said and we basically grabbed all out black bag's (or in Chloe's case, grey-ish black bag) and out gloves, and ran down the stair's to the table, where 3 plate's of egg's and bacon were sitting.

"Morning girl's. Have a nice slumber party?" Auntie asked and we nodded, giggling. "Yup, and it was different." I heard Sunny say and I nodded, 'Of course, never going to a school till now, we never had a slumber party, so it was different...' I thought, looking at sis who is sitting and eating, along with Chloe, so I finally sat down and started eating as well. Soon after we finish Marshmellow came down and started to eat, seeing how Sunny already filled her bowl. "Auntie, can you let her in before you leave?" she asked, and she nodded, "Thank you!" She said and we all headed out the door, deciding to walk today.

"So, how does it feel to walk?" Sunny said and I rolled my eye's. "When I drop dead, you'll carry me the rest of the way, so I dunno." I replied and Chloe giggled as sis rolled her eye's.

When we finally arrived, I was on my sister's back as she was carrying me. All 120 pound's and all.

**~~~~~~~~Chloe's prov.~~~~~~**

I followed them to their locker's seeing how mine was on the way. When I opened up my locker, I felt my eye twitched I felt wet and I pretty sure, the gasp from Sunny, she had something done as well. My profile picture, fluttered down at my feet, with me scribbled and messed up as well. I had a missing tooth, a black eye, literally, my eye was scribbled out black, a mustache, and some random other random scribbles, and I had green paint, splashed, EVERWHRE one my jacket.. "Jeez, who ever did this didn't even give me a fucking devil horns! THEIR USELESS! And my JACKET!" I pouted and picked them all up, grabbing a black marker, and started to draw devil horn's. "Their, now I can feel bad." I said and grabbed them all and threw them in the trash, as I took my jacket and started to fix my text book's and locker.

I went to Sunny's and Rain's locker when I was done, Rain had the same pictures as I did but on her profile picture instead, and no paint. Sunny, on the other hand had the same thing as me. Paint and photo's. She had red paint all over her, and photo's fluttered down, almost in the same messed up way mine were. "OOoooh someone's gonna die." I muttered, as Rain was still frozen, and Sunny was trembling in rage, and clutching her fist.  
I grabbed all the pictures that fluttered down and threw them away then took off the jacket from Sunny, wiped her face of the paint, then grabbed the text book's which were ruined and used the other side of the jacket's to wipe the paint off as best as I could, then replaced them back in the locker.

"Rain? Sunny?" I asked, and Sunny basically unfroze from her trembling rage, as we heard some laughter behind her. We turned and saw it was Amber and her lackies, along with my sister. My sister, had sandy blond hair, and dad's green eye's, and pale skin. he was wearing a white tank top, with blue skinny jean's and a black jacket, with a black headband in her hair. I glared. "Alice." "Chloe." was all we said.

"Aww, did someone have an accident? Stay away from Castiel and Nathaniel." Amber said and I growled as she walked off with her, lackies following her. "Come on. Were gonna have a talk with the Student Council." I said dragging the now, unfrozen Rain, and the pissed off Sunny to the Student Council room. I entered without even knocking.

"Nathaniel! We gotta talk. NOW!" I said growling, only to gasp. "What the hell are all of these?!" Sunny yelled taking a picture from off the table as Nathaniel was sighing. "Someone spreaded those around school. I just gotten them all up though... I guess I missed some?" He asked and Sunny growled darkly. "More like, missed someone in locker's and missed some rigged up paint as well." Sunny said as she ripped up the picture and sat down in a chair and start to fum, while Rain went to go calm her down.

"I'm sorry..." He said rubbing his temples. "It's not your fault...You tried...Anyway, can you talk to your sister on leaving us alone? She came up to us after it all happened and told us to stay away from you and Castiel. So can you? We can fix our stuff...Also can you help punish the person who did this?" I asked and he sighed. "I can talk to my sister, but I am not allowed to punish student's so I can't." He said and that was all Sunny needed to hear it seem's. "Can you give us passes to go home and get new stuff? The stuff in our locker are ruined. I also now need a new P.E. uniform. Got one?" she asked and he nodded, and she gave him her size and he went to go fetch her a new one. A minute later he came back and handed her the uniform and she thanked him, before grabbing us and dragging us out. "Thank's Nathaniel. See ya." She said and he nodded.

"We gotten the text book's we needed. Do you Chloe?" Rain said finally speaking. I nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now that our locker's are good to go, we can do a we please, seeing how we got passes to do so, and seeing how all their was in our locker was text book's, we can just roam around." She said and I nodded. Bye!" They said and hey walked off, while I went to class. I walked in and sighed. 'This will be a long, long day.

**~~~~~Rain's Prov~~~~~**

"Sis are we gonna get revenge?" I asked and she shrugged. "Should we?" She asked and I nodded. "Yea. They did a bad." I said and she smiled finally. 'Finally...Sis, you should smile more, being mad scares me a little...'I thought. "Hey, Sunshine!" We heard and turned and sis's scowl disappeared. "What Cherry?" She asked and I giggled. "Cherry?" "Nice pictures by the way." He said looking at us and sis's scowl returned. "I'll be careful what you say, Red. What if it was your picture?" She said and I sat back and ran into Lysander and blushed and looked away.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Yea, it wasn't that bad, and I don't mind it, just... A shock is all..." I said no longer paying attention to sis's conversation. "Hm, as long as you okay then..."He said and I nodded, smiling. "So why aren't you in class?" I asked and he sighed. "I helped pick up the pictures along with Castiel, so we got out of our first period. " He said and I blushed. "Oh, thank you." I said and he nodded. "Sis, i'm going. I heard and nodded. "Bye Lysander!" I said and he nodded a bye to me before I ran to sis. "Sis, what we doing?" I asked and she looked at me. "Just roam. Duh." She said and I nodded.

We walked down the hallway's bored till we heard a screech, and turned to see Amber walking with lipstick eater, tall and silent, and our other cousin from what we gathered rom Chloe. "YOU! You gotten my brother to lecture me! He choose your side!" She said rambling on, and me and sis looked to one another, till we just turned and walked away. "HEY LISTEN TO ME! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY SEEING HOW MY WARNING EARLIER DIDN'T WORK!" She growled at us, and we turned to her. "Thank's or the tip. See ya bitch." We said walking way thinking of way's to torture her now.

"I got a plan." I said turning to sis who nodded. "Well?" "We spay paint her locker, and fill it with spider's and bug's and such. And have it rigid to when she open's it paint balloon's get's thrown at her." I said and sis just shook her head and giggled. "I sometimes think you're the dark one when mad." "Yup, your suppose to be the shy wall flower, how goes all demon like when mad, and I'm suppose to be the outgoing artistic on who come's up with the plan's for revenge." I said and she just laughed madly. "Let's go to the store while we got time, eh sis? It's only been 15 minute's of class. And their's 45 minutes in each class except lunch, which is 15 minutes." sis said and we took off out the school.

**~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~**

"I got the paint." "I got the bug's." We said and went to Amber's locker and did what we had to do before walking off. We went to the courtyard,and just waited. When the bell went off though, we went to our locker's and busted out laughing when we saw Amber covered in paint, screaming at the top of her lung's as fake plastic bug's fell out her locker and on top of her.

Everyone, basically was laughing. "YOU TWO!" She said standing up after realizing the bug's were fake. "YOU DID THIS!" She, screeched, busting my ear drum basically. "Oh my god, SHUT UP! Your screeching is like nail's scratching a chalkboard, it's painful." I said and she just screeched more. "Amber! What is going on!?" Nathaniel said as he saw his sister. "THOSE TWO RIGID MY LOCKER!" She said pointing to us and we blinked. "How the hell could we rig your locker when we don't know your combination!? Like hell we can pick lock's! And beside's we don't got money to spend on paint and such, so that's a waste." Sis said and I shrugged. "No proof also. And what did we do to you to make you think we did so?" I said and she just screeched more and ran into the council room as Nathaniel just sighed and shook his head. " Everyone get to class, NOW!" He said and everyone scattered except me and sis. "Here, we'll help clean up. But seriously, what made her think we did it?" I said, lying through my teeth as Chloe came over laughing. "Oh that was priceless. Anyway, I wonder who rigged it though..."She said and I shrugged.

Sighing we got to work cleaning the locker and floor basically. When we got done, we said goodbye as we left."I'm skipping." Both Chloe and Sis said and I blinked. "Why?" "Cause we feel like it." they said and took off. I shook my head and Lysander appeared. I blinked. "Mind if I walk you to class?" He asked and I shook my head. "Come on." I said and we walked off.

**~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~**

"I can't believe you actually skipped!" I said to sis and Chloe who just giggled. "Eh it's not that bad...Just clean the graffiti off the wall's and stair's." They said and I sighed. "I'm gonna stay and help." I said and she smiled.

Soon Sunny was carrying a bucket and Chloe was carrying the sponges, and I was empty-handed. When we got there, we separated, Chloe the stair's, Sis and me, the wall's. In no time, we were done, but it was totally dark. "Wow...Didn't think the school got this dark at night..." I said and Sunny nodded. "Yea..." She said and then we heard a noise. "Great, did I break anything?" Chloe said pouting as Sunny and me giggled and Sunny shook her head."No, you didn't." "Yea, it sounded like a music instrument or something..." I said looking around. "HEY!" We heard and screamed. "GHOST!" Sunny yelled, me and Chloe just screamed, "MONSTER!". "HEY!" It said and we turned around only to clutch one another. It was a dark figure. 'I knew Monster's wer real!' I thought, till he I saw who it was then Sunny threw me and Chloe on the floor. "CASTIEL! IM MURDERING YOU!" She said and literally tackled him. "Is she okay?" I heard and turned my head and saw Nathaniel their and Chloe blushed lightly as he helped her and me up. "Hey...Sunny stop trying to mangle Castiel." Chloe said turning to my sister, who was hitting Castiel for scaring her, most likely.

"Sorry to scare you two like that..." I turned and saw Lysander there and blinked. "Great, explain. Now." Chloe said confused as Sunny was fuming but curious as well, and I nodded. "We have a band, and we were practicing here." Castiel said."I'm not part of it, but i'm here to make sure they don't destroy anything or such." Nathaniel said and I nodded. "Aren't there a music club or something?" Sunny said and I nodded. "Yea, but not the type of music instrument's we use." Lysander said and I sighed. "Sorry for mistaking you guy's as a ghost, or monster..." I said and Sunny nodded. "Yea..."She said. "Would you like us to walk you home? We won't get any practice done anyway, seeing Lysander lost his notebook, again." Castiel said, and I held up Lysander's notebook. "Come again?" I said and smirked as I handed it to Lysander. "Second time, I found it." "Thank you Rain." He said and I giggled.

"Come on, it's late enough. Why don't we all head home?" Nathaniel said and we nodded. So it ended up as Nathaniel taking Chloe home, Casitel and Lysander taking me and sis home. It was nice.

**~~~~House~~~**

"Thank you for walking us home..."We said and the boy's nodded. "See you around/Good night." They said and we went inside as they walked off."Oh dearies~!" We heard and gulped,'She gotten the call from school.." we thought. "Oh, uh...Hi Auntie..."We said as she sat on the couch looking at us with a smirk. "Sit. Talk. WHO'S DATING WHO!? Why didn't you tell me! I need answer's!" She said and we sighed. 'Might as well...Better then talking on why sis and me were either late, or sis getting detention.'I thought sitting down on the couch, waiting for the embarrassment to come, with sis right beside me.

* * *

**Rain: Done. Deal with it. Screw you Thorn, just...Skrew you. I hate you sooo much.**

**Sandy:-laugh's at them- HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Marie: I'm so glad Thorn has these all half written out...I would have though Rain would have been stuck on it forever...**

**Rain: MEANIES!-stick toung out at them- Be lucky I don't upload the one we have on you Marie.**

**Marie: I THOUGHT YOU DELETED IT!**

**All: Nope.**

**Lobelia: It took forever for Rain to figure something out...For the rest of the story and ending of course...The beginning up to ****~~~~~Rain's Prov~~~~~was already written out. _PLEASE Review while we figure out what the hell were suppose to do next! Also for god's sake's if your reading the story, review it so we can figure out what we need to do to make it better! Thorn would love it too! And we basically would like it if you did so as well, and justn ot read it! ^-^ That's all I gotta say...REVIEW!_**


	7. Animal's, song's, lick's, and random

**Sunny: She's Back! THORN'S BACK! YAY!**

**Me: -eye twtiches- The only persona I'm not disappointed in at the moment is Sunny...It's sad...I leave for 17 day's, 17 DAY'S, and I come home to a destroyed home, a crying sister, my account's for other website's are messed up, hell even my fucking Document folder is messed upTime to dish out punishment's. -sigh's-**

**Everyone beside's Sunny and me: NOOOOO! Shit! **

**Me: Sunny, do the disclaimer.**

**Sunny: ****_Thorn does NOT own My Candy Love, nor me and my_**** sister.** **Less work for me! Yay! Thorn get to typing, i'll punish Rain, and you tell me how to punish the other's! **

**Me: M'k then. ON WITH THE DAMN SHOW! Also you guy's only did 2 chapter's, you'll live. Sunny's prov.**

* * *

Sighing, I stared into the mirror in my room. I had gotten up a few minute's ago, and now...I don't know...'What the hell am I suppose to do now? I attacked him yesterday...' I thought before shaking my head and slapping my cheek's. "Get it together Sunny! Just act normal! Yea..." I said, then thought back to yesterday's talk with Auntie.  
"_I like him...Castiel! That's who! I'm not sure about love, but I know I like him...Sis, I think she's in the category of 'Love' with Lysander though..."_ I remembered from yesterday when Rain ran went to the bathroom, Probably to escape talking anymore...Eh, who care's.

I gotten out of the chair that I was sitting in, and went to my closet, Marshmellow watching me the entire time from her spot on my bed. I was about to pick something out, when sis came into my room. "NO! I ge to pick your outfit today!" She yelled tackling me, and pushed me to sitting on my bed. 'What is this!? Dress up Sunny 2-day fashion show?!' I thought as Rain pulled out a long-sleeved leopard shirt, which sleeves were stretched out and can hide my hand's easily, a pair of black skinny jean's and black flat's. "I will admit, it's cute...But I get to pick out your outfit today!" I said, noticing she was in her black sweat pant's and black t-shirt with a snow flake on it. "Sure, Sure. but get changed! And you're wearing the leopard ear headband I got! No an's, If's or But's about it! Now go, Go!" She said and I shook my head. 'Fine."

I changed into the clothes, stripping my red tank top, and black P.J pant's and into the outfit she picked out for me. When I was finished, I dragged Rain to her room with Marshmellow following behind me. When I got into her room, Marshmellow went to Coo-Coo and laid right beside her. "Aww, their friend's!" Rain said and I rolled my eye's and smiled before going into her closet and my mouth hung open. "Oh wow...Let's see...Since i'm gonna be a leopard, you're gonna be a bunny." I said pulling out a blue Lolita flower dress, with black legging', her blue victoria shoe's, black gloves with blue bracelet's on them, blue Lolita flower necklaces. I handed it to her, while I searched for her blue-ish white bunny ear's headband, and by the time I found them, she was pulling on her gloves, hair already brushed. I handed it to her and she giggled and put them on. "How I look Coo-Coo?" She asked and the bunny tilted its head and we giggled.

"Hey ,hey, let's bring Chloe kitty ear's!" Sis said and I sweat dropped. "Oh, um...Sure." I said and pulled out a pair of brown kitty ear's headband to match her hair color. "Goodie! Now let's go feed Marshmellow and get us some food in our tummies!" Rain said and skipped out the room. 'Must have already feed Coo-Coo it seem's.' I thought letting Marshmellow out, a wave to Coo-Coo and closed the door and walked to th kitchen.

When I got their I smiled. "Old fashion cereal, eh? Nice." I said and sat down after pouring me a bowl of coo-coo puff's and filling it with milk, and feeding Marshmellow. After a minute I started eating, as the milk turned chocolate. Sis ate the same. When we were finished I let Marshmellow out as Auntie told me she would let her in for now on before leaving and I put our bowl's in the sink, and filled hem with water. I went to the counter, grabbed me and sis's bag's and my black finger tipped-less gloves and pulled them on before handing sis her bag. She grabbed it and smiled to me as a thank's and we headed to my car.

Once we got in we drove to school, sis singing "Crush, Crush, Crush" on the way their and I giggled. I pulled into a parking lot, and we got out, and when I looked around, we gotten strange look's but I shrugged and pointed to Rain and they either nodded and looked away, or kept staring. "Sis, I don't see Chloe~!" Rain said and I looked around before shrugging and dragged her into the school, where we spotted her growling at Amber. Literally...It looked like a fight was about to happen. We went up behind her though, and glared darkly at Amber, just in-case she did something we could be their to stop it...Though what we didn't expect, was for her to try to slap Chloe, only to have Nathaniel stop her, and drag her away, apologizing to Chloe as he did so. Blinking we went up to Chloe who made a dent into a random locker.

"Chloe? You okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Rain asked and I nodded. "No, she just threatened me to stay away from her brother, AGAIN! So we got into an insult contest, before we started growling at one another, and then she tried slapping me. Yea, you probably arrived around then, but Nathaniel stopped her..." She said and she had a light blush decorate her cheek's as she said that. "AWWW!" we said, and we all laughed. "Hey, hey, hey! Sis got's you a present!" Rain said and I glared at her, before pulling out the cat ear's. "I like them..." Chloe said snatching them from me and putting them on her head.

Now, Chloe was wearing a black tank-top with the word's "Bitch? Me? Why thank you!" In colorful word's, black skinny jean's with rip's in the knee's, and black high top's. She had black fingertipped-less gloves on as well, and a grey jacket half way zipped so it showed the word's on the tank top. She now had the brown cat ear's on her head, and she pulled off her black hat and stuffed it into her grey-ish black bag.  
"Cute..." I said and she nodded, giggling. "Yup. Anyway, let's see if Amber-Slut touched our locker's again." She said and we nodded, and went to our locker's and stepped to the side of them and opened them. Nothing went spilling out, and nothing went splat. When we looked in they were completely normal. "Good. Everything is still normal then..."I said and grabbed out text book's I would need. The bell rang, and sis pulled me into class after a quick good-bye to Chloe.

We went to class to see Lysander already their, writing in that note-pad of his. Rain went and sat right beside him and I went and sat on the other side of sis. "Hey, Hey, Hey! Lysander! Can I look at your song's? I'll let you look at mine if you want!" She said and I face-palmed "Sis really?" "Yes! I found his note-pad twice now! And I'm quite curious on what he might have written in their now." She said and I shook my head. "You write?" We heard and looked at Lysander. "Yea, she does. She's the musical one out of the two of us." I said and sis pulled out her note-book. It was dark blue with the word's "Rain's music! Touch it, and i'll have your head on a platter." on it, in nice black cursive writing. Everywhere else were drawing's she did of random animal's. "Huh, intresting...Sure." He said handing his note-pad over to sis and she handed him her note-book. "Nice doing business with you chap!" She said before looking though them while he did the same.

"What did your sister do? Lysander never, NEVER give's his note-pad to anyone." I heard from beside me, and I turned and smiled. "Hey Castiel. And she offered a trade for the day. Her note-book, for his note-pad. At the end of the day they'll switch." I said and he nodded. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye, and it was a boy. 'Great, if he's here for sis, Lysander you BETTER play along as a boyfriend, or else I'm gonna-' "Hey, um, Sunny?" He said and I blinked, and turned, slowly, to the boy in front of my table. He had blond hair, and a tan. He also had green eye's. His white button up shirt showed a tattoo on his right side of his chest, since it was un-button a few I saw it. "Yes?" I asked and he blushed a little. 'Great, CASTIEL YOU BETTER MOTHER FUCKING HELP ME!' I thought giving Castiel _a _look. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked and I sighed, and "What's your name?""Drake." when I was about to say something Castiel winced.

"I wouldn't take her out Drake, she leave's bruises." He said tapping his shirt and I glared at him. "If you're talking about last night Castiel, you deserved me pouncing on you like did." "Didn't mean you had to leave damn bruises on me, especially those place's! How you think I'm gonna explain them!?" "I give up!" I said, sighing as I turned to the boy in front of me, who was blushing at me. "Oh, nevermind!" He said walking away and I blinked. "Wha-? Oh god, don't tell me..." I blushed now going over what me and Castiel said, and he just laughed as the bell rang once more. 'Oh, GOD! CASTIEL!' I thought putting my head in my arm's on the table to block out the laughing of his, and the teacher who walked in.'I hate you...'I thought pouting.

**~~~~~Music~~~**

I walked into Music class, pouting. I went to the seat I was at yesterday, and sat down groaning. "What's wrong with you little girl?" I heard and saw Kim in front of me and I sighed. "Castiel. He's what's wrong." I said and she just laughed. "Oh I see now." Was all she said and sat beside's me smirking at me. "Hey Sun- What wrong?" "Castiel." "Ooh okay...What he do this time?" She asked and I pouted. "He made mine and his conversation sound bad when a boy came and asked me out on a date..." I said and that did it. Kim busted out laughing and Iris just giggled. "Look's like someone like's you~!" She said and I groaned and slammed my head back onto the table. 'Damn you two...Your suppose to make me feel better!' I thought pouting.

When the teacher walked in, she had us do an assignment. She had us sing a song with a partner. "I CAN'T SING!" "To bad." She said and I gulped, shrinking into my seat. 'I bet this day will get worst...And worst...And worst.' I thought groaning.

**~~~~P.E.~~~~~**

I walked into the locker room, head hug low and a storm cloud above my head. " Oh cheer up little girl. You're suppose to be a leopard, you gotta face thing's head on!" Kim said and I blink, the cloud disappearing and I grinned. "Alrighty then..." I said and ran to my locker and changed into my P.E. clothes, as sis came hopping to me, in her P.E. clothes as well and her bunny ear's on as well. "Come on sis! I'm a bunny! So if were running I gotta run! So come on~!" She said, looking down at the running part, but being chirpy at the bunny part. "Alright, Alright." I said giggling and we left, our head band's on, and smiles on our face's.

We went to the gym where we saw Chloe, she was, once again, in the basketball net. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THEIR?!" Sis yelled and I hit her head, and Chloe giggled. "My friend's threw me up." "Really?" Yup! I mainly got guy friend's so them picking me up is no problem for them. They say I'm light." She said and I blinked. "Huh, cool." I said and she nodded, swinging her leg's back and forth smiling.

When the boy's came in, I went to Castiel and started to hit him in the head a few time's. "That is for earlier!" "Damn what is it with you and hitting my head?!" He growled at me grabbing my hand's before they could land another blow to his poor, poor head. When the Gym teacher came in, we went to the field, to play Soccer!

"Get ready to go down!" "In youre dream's!" And at that the match began.

**~~~~~(Skip 2 period's.)Lunch.~~~~**

"I still can't believe you won sis!"was all I heard and I turned to Amber, who glared at me. "You must have cheated in the game!" She hissed at me and I blinked.'She must be talking about the soccer game...' I thought. "Sorry fake breast, she won fair and square. You must not know the meaning of that though, am I correct?" Sis said and I blinked. 'Since when did sis fight my battle's?! And get so bold?!' I thought as I turned from Amber, tray still in hand and went to sit at th table with sis right beside's me. "She's just a sore looser." I stated and I heard some people giggle, while other just laughed, not bothering to hide it.

"Hey cous!~! This is Alexy and This is Armin!" Chloe said sitting across from me and I looked at the two boy's behind her and winced as sis squealed. "HE HAS BLUE HAIR TOO!" She yelled, jumping over the table and tackled the poor boy. But he just laughed as he caught her.

Alexy, the one sis was hugging the day light's out of, had light blue hair, and pink-ish purple eye's. He was wearing an orange jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath and baggy pant's, with green headphone's around his neck. 'Gay. He is either gay or Bi.' I thought and turned to the other one.  
Armin, he had black hair and blue eye's, a grey ish blue scarf around his neck, white long-sleeved shirt, lime green shirt under it seemed, a purple vest, and jean's on. His face was entranced in his PS, he just waved before going back to his game.

"Well Sit! Not like were gonna eat you if you do." I said and everyone grinned slightly at that.

**~~End of Day.~~**

"Hey sis! Do you wanna come with me to get my note-book back?" I heard, and I turned to see Rain running at me and Chloe, who was hiding in her hoodie. Blinking I shrugged. "I had forgotten all about you giving him your note-book...Sure." I said and Chloe nodded. "Yea, we might get a free song out of it!" Chloe said and I shook my head and sighed. "Only you would probably want a free show from them." I said and she giggled, as Rain dragged us to where the boy's were yesterday, only to have me and Chloe hold down Rain. Lysander was singing one of her song's...WRONGLY!

"LET ME GO!" Rain growled, as she somehow, someway, gotten out of our grasp, and ran into the room, as Lysander finished the song. "YOU SANG IT WRONG! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SING IT UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO SING IT!" She yelled at Lysander, and I giggled and shook my head. "What gotten her riled up?" "No one, EVER, messes with sis and music, especially her's. If you mess it up, she blow's up on you so much, it's make her look like the evil sister, and not the hyper active one." I replied to Chloe who's mouth formed an 'O' form and nodded in undestandment.

"RE-DO IT! RE-SING IT NOW!" She growled at him, eye's going un-normally dark and I grabbed a random bucket and put it over her head. "You owe me Lysander. Never sing one of sis's song's without one of us their to teach it to you first..." I said as I hit the bucket a few time's before knocking sis to the ground. When she gotten up though, she pulled the bucket and looked normal again...Not dark, or evil. 'H-huh? What happened?" She asked and I shrugged. Wanna sing a song with Lysander?" "Sure!" She said and stood up. "I got the perfect song as well! Come here!" She said to Lysander, forgetting earlier on what happened, and pulled her notebook from him and turned to a page and had him look over the lyric's.

"Castiel, you play guitar yes? Good! You play this!" She said handing him sheet's of music and he looked at it confusingly but nodded. I went to him and took his guitar from him and replaced it with another. "This shall help with it...Not a rock song honey. More of a country song if you will." I said and he grumbled, about to deni playing it, I gave him _the_ look and he nodded, agreeing to play. "Good boy. I'll reward you later." I said walking away grinning as I went next to Chloe and pulled her onto a piano seat and waited for them to start. "Ready, set...Go!" Rain said and the song began.

**(Just a kiss- By Lady Antebellum I do not own.** Rain is normal, _Lysander is Italic's, _And both is underlined.)

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile.

_I never open up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back_  
_When I'm holding you in my arms_

We don't need to rush this   
Let's just take it slow,

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up   
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.

I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
_No it's never felt so _right!

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight!

No I don't want to say goodnight  
_I know it's time to leave _but you'll be in my dreams  
_Tonight_  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

_So baby I'm alright,  
_Let's do this right**,** with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
_A kiss goodnight!_

Me and Chloe clapped at the end of the song, Lysander was blushing and Rain was cheering, hugging him happily. " You did sooo good Lysander! I could Kiss you on how good you sang! And how good you did!" She said and I coughed, trying to get her to notice what she said, but she didn't. 'Oh well, she'll realize it later.' I thought looking at Castiel, smirking at me and I turned from him, blushing, I won't deny it. I turned to Chloe and saw her blushing, touching the cat ear's on top of her head. 'I wonder what she's thinking about that got her blushing THAT badly...' I thought watching her blush more and more.

**~~Chloe's Prov~~**

'I cannot believe I did that to Nathaniel! And I cannot believed he said I looked cute with these ear's on!' I thought, thinking about earlier today.

**~Flashback~~**

'Why do I have to carry these to student council room?!' I thought, carrying the _few_ book's and folder's to the thought room. When I got their I had to kick it twice before someone opened it up. It was Nathaniel. He dropped the folder he was holding when he looked at me and blushed madly...'Or reddening, for his sake of man hood...'I thought as I got impatient. "Can you take some of these?!" I said getting annoyed at having to hold onto the book's longer then I should have and he seem to come out of what ever little daze he was in and took most of the book's off my hand's."Thank you. The teacher said to bring them to you, and that you might have something for me to bring back to her." I said, mentally cursing my teacher's.  
'Yea, like you said a _few _book's, which turned out to be 7 maybe 8! My good teacher's, if you hate me, tell me! For god sake I hate you! You should burn in hell for all the homework you give out, especially on the weekend's, might I add! And who gave you the right mind to make me your _trusted _helper?! I DIDN'T WANNA BE! YOU SON OF A BITCHES- What is he staring at?' I thought looking at Nathaniel, and how he was, reddening still, while staring at me.

I went to him and put my hand on his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever, but he shook it off. "What is wrong Nathaniel?" I asked and he just looked away when I went closer to him, in his line of vision. I felt hurt for a second before smiling. 'Should I be bold? Might as well!' I thought, and doing something, something my mother would be proud to call I inherited her weirdness and strangeness because of...I put his hand on the ear's and start to purr...I acted like a kitten!

"Wh-Wha-? Oh wow..."He said, Redding less now, and more entranced at the ear's and my purring. I was acting calm, but the girly side, which I had though I had murdered in cold blood a while back, was raging up a storm inside. 'OMG! HE'S PETTING ME! KISS HIM DAMN YOU!' 'Who the hell are you?!' 'Your girly side! Now...GIVE ME SOME SMOCHING!' 'I'm positive I now inherited my mother's madness.' 'You think?'! Now, KISS!''NO!'

As I was fighting with my girly side, I was purring in real life at him petting me. " It feel's like a real kitten..." he said and I giggled. "Yup! I thought the same as well." I said and he nodded. "You know, you look more cute then you usually do with them on." he said and I stopped purring and stared at him. 'Did he just call me, cute!?' 'Yes he did now kiss him damn you!' 'SHUT UP!' I stood up. "Oh um...Do you have anything for the teacher?" I said blushing and he thought for a second before going to a desk and gave me a folder and I nodded. "Thank you Nathaniel. Also..." I said, giving into my girly side and went to him and took his face in my hand's, brought it down and licked his cheek, before walking out the room, blushing, and my inner girly screaming in happiness.

**~~FlashBack End~~**

Sighing I turned to look around me. I noticed Sunny was looking at me and I blushed. "W-What?" I asked and she smiled at me. "What's wrong?" "No-Nothing..." "Sure~! Alrighty then." She said, now grinning at me and I gulped. "Fine! I licked Nathaniel's cheek! Like a cat would!" I said and she blinked and busted out laughing. "Oh wow Chloe! You took being a kitten to a whole new level!" She said giggling and I pouted. "So what about you and Castiel?" "Eh?!" I smirked this time. "He's looking at you~!" I said and she blushed more this time and I just busted out laughing. "Oh look at YOUR face!" "What are you two laughing about!?" I heard and turned to see Castiel looking at us, and I smirked. "Hey Castiel, take my place beside Sunny and keep her company while I go do something." I said and she started to protest. "And if you want, try to teach her how to play a guitar. Playing just base, and Piano is no fun, eh?" I said and skipped out the room giving him no time to protest.

**~~Sunny's Prov~~**

"I'm gonna murder her." I pouted as Castiel sat beside me, without his guitar. "Huh, so you can play the piano, and a bass guitar." He said and I sighed. "Yea yea...My sister can play all the instrument's easily. I can only play two. Though, I am a sport's person, I can play any sport and win easily. Sis can barely kick a ball without messing up, as you seen in soccer today..." I said and he busted out laughing. "I remember that, she fell down quite a few time's if I recall..." He said and I smiled. "Oh right you are..." "So what's my reward for being a 'good' boy?" He asked and I blinked for a minute..."Hmm, I'm a leopard for a day, so what do they give for reward's?" I muttered, low enough for sis not to hear, as se was glaring at me and Castiel from her spot beside's Lysander, but loud enough for Castiel to hear, before a light bulb went off in my head.

"Alrighty then. Your reward..." I started off before pulling his face near mine, only to turn it and lick his check. "Will be a page out of Chloe's book. A kiss in a cat's way." I said, wiping my tong on my sleeve as he whipped his cheek, with a frown on his face, and I giggled. "You know you liked my kiss." I said and he pinched me and my eye twitched, "Sis... "I started, and she just laughed. "Castiel, you should never pinch my sister...Last time someone did, it ended up in a war between the two, and sis being invisible most the time, she gotten the advantage more than the other did." Rain said and Castiel just looked at me and poked me. "Better..." I said giggling as he smirked at that.

"Hey, sis! Did you just get a txt?" I heard and looked at the phone in my bag, I had forgotten about, and looked at it. 'Don't forget semester test's are next week!' It stated, and I shrugged. "Sis, it's in the middle of the school year for them. Of course they're gonna have a semester test by now...Also, we already know most of the stuff they are teaching. You'll be fine." I said and she looked at me. "Not that one, the other one." "Huh?" I tilted my head, as Castiel, and Lysander looked at their phone's as well. I re-looked at my phone and squealed.  
'A race! A race in the forest! I cannot wait! I cannot!' I thought looking at sis, who looked like she wanted to die. "THERE TORTURING ME!" She pouted, and I shrugged. "Well, what do you suggest then? Not going? Or partnering up with me, or someone who can endure the outdoor's, and run easily? Or at lest, navigate through the forest easily." I said and she sighed. " But, I don't wanna be separated from you, but I don't wanna go to the race..." "Maybe if I dragged you, you might be able to ask someone nicely to partner up with you." I said and she glared at me and I ignored it, and turned to Castiel. "So are you going?" I asked him and he looked in thought for a minute before shrugging. "Eh, sure...Why not?" He asked and I turned to Lysander, who was looking at sis. "Are you going Lysander?" I asked, and he shrugged. "I dunno yet." He said and I thought for a minute.

"Hey Ly-Baby!" I heard, and sis looked frozen in her spot at what was said. 'Uh-Oh...I hope Lysander isn't together with anyone.' I thought, looking to the door, only to blink at the golden eyed girl, who blinked at me as well. "I KNOW YOU! I BUMPED INTO YOU IN THE HALLWAY!" We said pointing to each other, only to get a snort, a nervous laugh, and a chuckle from the other 3 in the room. "Anyway, Ly-Baby! I aint going on the race, I'm gonna spend the day with Leigh." Said the silver-haired girl, and he nodded. "Alrighty then Rosalya." He said, and she nodded before turning to me and Rain.  
"And who are you two? How you know Cassy and Ly-Baby?" She asked and I shrugged. "I'm Sunny, and this is Rain. Were sister's, but not twin's. And I know Castiel from meeting with him on the roof the same day we bumped into one another, and Rain...Finding Lysander's note-book once." I said and she nodded. "Oh! That explain's it! I'm Rosalya, but call me Rosa! And I aint dating Lysander nor Castiel, before you ask. It's just a nickname...I'm dating Lysander's older brother though." She said and sis mentally relaxed, ALLOT! "I can tell were gonna be GREAT friend's then!" Rain said and she hugged Rosa. "Also, maybe you can help me keep sis from being a wall flower. So far, Cassy has helped along with some other girl's, maybe you can completely break her will of it!" She said and I face palmed. 'Well then.' I thought as the two started planning on how to release me from the control of, 'Wall Flower'.

**~~~3 hour's later (6:09, school get's out at 3:00)~~~**

"Bye Rosa!" Me and sis both said, as we had to pull Chloe away from her. 'When sis and her were about to tackle me, I was saved by Chloe who walked in and started chatting up a storm with her...Thank you Chloe!' I thought smiling as I pulled an un-willingly Chloe from Rosa, who both were enjoying their chat on, well...Who know's what... But during that time, Lysander and Rain came up with ALLOT of new song's, each, and me and Castiel learned about each other, if not just some but it's enough for me...

Like how his parent's both travel, his father being a pilot, and his mother a flight attendant, and how he had gotten Demon, which was a gift from his parent's. He had no sibling's, and hated Amber with passion more than I did it seemed. Him and Nathaniel were enemy's beyond belief...Um, he's slightly rich...And he lives with no one.  
He found out about me, was that, my parent's travel the world for work, we NOW have pet's for the first time, this being the first time I have ever been to a school,- which he muttered how lucky I was. I had allot, ALLOT, of Uncles and Aunt's, over 14 of them if you count Aunt Agetha. If not I'm not sure. Also how I live with a hyper active Aunt...And that was basically it... He laughed at the hyper active aunt part though. 'BUT IT'S TRUE! She is! But very lovable...Cannot denie that.' I thought, smiling as me and sis went home after dropping Chloe off at her mom's pet shop.

When we got home, me and sis ate dinner, which was spaghetti, which ended up with me and sis pointing at one another where we got spaghetti sauce on ourselves',- How the hell do you get spaghetti sauce on your forehead? Or neck? Eh me and sis are weird. After that, me and sis changed into our P.J'S after a nice, long shower, sis came and showed me a new anime, Nabari No Ou...It was good...Really good...After watching all the episode's I went searching for a second season, then looked up the manga. Let's just say, me and sis didn't sleep at all last night...

* * *

**Me: Done...Why does it feel like I let you four**** ruin my life?**

**Lobelia, Sandy, Marie and Rain: Cause in a way we either did, or didn't. -grin's-**

**Me: -face palm's- Sunny, Chloe!**

**Sunny and Chloe: _REVIEW PLEASE! We would like to know what you think about the story, and how to improve it! But i your gonna flame, we'll feed it ti Natsu off of Fairy Tail! _****_(We do NOT own that...Sadly...Or Nabari No Ou!)THANK YOU! _**


	8. Date at the Park, & midnight kiss

**Me: -crying in a corner-**

**Sunny: Um...Thorn?**

**Me:...My baby sister is getting married off to...How can I give her away...?**

**Rain:...Um...Their their, Thorn...You'll do it cause you love your sister, and you want to make her happy?**

**Me: OF COURSE DAMN IT! I do everything to make her happy! But the one thing, giving my content to let my baby twin sister, get married off to a male, kill's me! Damn it! -cries in a corner-**

**Everyone:-unsure what to do- Let's, let's just get on with the chap, while we try to cheer her up with some chocolate ice-cream and stuff...Maybe get her to write some thing...?**

**Sunny: -shakes head- Oh boy... _THORN DOES NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE! Or any park's for the matter. Or any song's for the matter! ^^_**

**Rain: ON WITH THE SHOW! And were doing a twist! It was gonna be about me, but me, sis, and Thorn, decided to make it a Chloe's chap! Maybe every so chap's we'll do one in Chloe's prov, ONLY! Maybe, tell us what you think! Now, again...**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE SHOW! Chloe's prov!**

**Also, _xcIamBatwomencx _, that is our character. Sunny is the pouting wall flower, who were forcing to be out going cause she fell in love with the badboy Castiel, and going someplace new for the first time, and trying to not be, herself, but does so anyway disact that,(Sunny: Sadly, it's true.-pout's-) and Rain is the happy out going one, and is a little on the weird side, who fell for Lysander (Rain: Hehehe, YUP!), and Chloe...She is weird, hyper, random, fun, unexpected, and just...Chloe, who fallen for Nathaniel (Chloe: Aww, thank's~! -giggles wildly-). Those are their character's.**

* * *

I skipped to park, humming a song Rain sang to me once. 'Down Town', and even started to sing a little bit of it. I may not have been as talented as Rain, or Lysander, but I did have a little bit of a singing voice, if not by much, just somewhat... I was already at the middle of the song, and I was almost their so, I just sang the rest, and not hummed it.

**(Everyone: Thorn does _NOT_ own the Lady Antebellum song, Down town! Also what is it with me and liking her song's lately?!)**

_I got some platforms sitting in the corner.  
They wanna stroll on a city sidewalk.  
I got a dress that'll show a little uh uh but you ain't gettin' uh uh if you don't come pick me up,  
Show me off,  
You might be tired, but I'm not!_

_And I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be._  
_Talk it up and give me the go round, round like a good time tease._  
_I'm only counting on your cancellation,_  
_When I should be counting on you at my door._  
_Did you forget about how we went around,_  
_I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore._

_I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be.  
Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease.  
I'm only counting on your cancellation,  
When I should be countin on you at my door.  
Did you forget about how we went around,  
I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore.  
Ohhh anymore.  
Yeaaaaah I don't know why you don't take me downtown,  
I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore.  
I just don't get it._

I finished as I entered the park and sat down at a bench beside's a pond. I looked at the pond, thinking about yesterday...Yesterday, were Nathaniel had the gut's to ask me out, and the day I gave him a, Kitten_ Kiss!_

**_~~~FlashBack~~~_**

Giggling, I exited the room, where I just left Sunny to probably be tortured to learn to play a guitar, or even give Castiel that, _reward,_ I heard her tell him she would give him after playing a country like song. Smirking I walked down the, now, empty hallway's, since it was after school, and I doubted anyone would stay after school since their's no club activities, and detention is only on Monday's, Wednesday and Thursday's, Tuesday's and Friday's are free after school I found out.

Walking down the many random hallway's, I bumped into someone, not hard enough to knock us both down, just enough to startle me and the other. "I'm sorry!" I said, looking up to see who it was I bumped into, only to see shiny golden blond hair and rich gold eye's..._Nathaniel!_

"Hiya! Sorry for bumping into you! Why are you still here? It's late! You better not be over working yourself mister!" I said poking him, ignoring his blush, as I still had on my kitty ear's. "And if you wanna pet them go ahead. Not gonna stop you~!" I said childishly like. "Hi Chloe, and it's fine, I should be apologizing since I wasn't looking where I was going...And no I'm not, just had to help some teacher's and I came to check up on _them."_ He said firstly, and I them, were Castiel and Lysander, and I giggled." Well, Rain and Sunny are handling them, don't worry..." I said, and he nodded at that. "That's good...And no I don't wanna pet them..." He replied once more, remembering what I also said before. "Goodie, and okay then~!" I said giggling.

"Hey um..." Nathaniel started off, blushing! " Yes?" I said and he blushed more- Or redden for men's case o word's, but blushing sound's better in my opinion at the moment..."Would you like to go on a d-d-"He tried to say it, but any form of word's with those wording in it, and the, _d,_ word, I knew what he was asking. "Sure~! Where do you wanna meet up, and expect me to be a little late on the time you expect me to be their. Mother find's out, I'll be taken hostage by her for a while before I can escape her changing my look's and dolling me up." I replied and he blinked and smiled. "How about the park?" "GOODIE! I can dress casual, right? Or nice-cute? Or formal?" I asked, making sure, NOT to go in a formal dress, and to tell mother that if she somehow, someway, some, some...Crazy Mad Hatter way of her's she somehow claim's is a gift, find's out. "Casual if you wanna..And 10, or 11 is good if you want..." He said and I nodded."Goodie! And 11 it is! We can have a picnic at the park!" I said and he nodded.

At that, he walked me around the school, before I walked away, back to my cousin's. "Oh, and by the way...If we have a happy goodie time, i'll give you an actual kiss on the cheek this time, and not a kitty one!" I told him, skipping away before he could say anything.

**~~~FlashBack End~~~**

Sighing, I looked down at my outfit, curtsy of mother, who somehow, someway, someone must have told her, found out. I just had to walk in the door, and she knew! 'My mother...I sometime's worry about how she know's...Everything about me and sis without us even telling her or anyone! I remember even her scolding Alice for hanging out with Amber and her, lackies, before!' I thought, catching the layered black skirt of mine.  
I was wearing a black layered skirt, wich is pretty might I add, just...Not one me...And a light grey tank top, with a dark-ish grey-ish black jacket on. I had on white-ish grey legging's on, with my black converse...'Mom did good getting my style, while making it girly-ish, and date worthy, I will admit that though...' I thought sighing as I waited for Nathaniel.

I...Was...Early...

"10:45...Damn, I escaped mom forcing a hat on me, and try to make me more...Wild looking only to be early...I should escape her clutches more often.'" I muttered, and looked around. 'I guess, I can go walking around, or feed the pet's...But with what?! I don't have anything...Hmm, maybe I can climb a tree? But wouldn't that make my outfit dirty? Shit, I can't think of anything to do...Chase squirrel ?' I thought looking around, but couldn't find squirl's to chase...'Damn...' I thought, sighing, as I sat on the bench looking bored.

**10 minutes later~!**

I saw Nathaniel walk in! FINALLY! I lost track of time after finally seeing some squirrel and started to chase them... Hehehhe... Silly me. I saw him holding a picnic basket, and I grinned. Nathaniel was wearing a white-unbutton up shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath ,regular blue-jean's, and some sneaker's. 'I gotta say, he looked cute out of the clothes he wear's at school.' I thought, sneaking my way over to him, without him noticing me, and giggles quietly. "BOO!" I said and he yelped and turned around and I giggled again.

"HIYA! I escaped my mom's clutches early! It's a Miracle, considering, she tried locking me in my room, and she somehow forced me into a skirt..." I said before shrugging..." And almost had me with wild-ish make-up on..."I said as an after thought and he looked at me. Sure, I had, _some, _scratches on me and maybe a bruise from when I head butted the window ciel after knocking her to the ground...But I wasn't half bad looking...Hopefuly...Eh who cares. "We put up a fight, mom wanting to make me, _ cute, _with this outfit, by adding make-up and other random stuff...So yea, I had to escape though the window, so don't ask...Please?" I said as he was about to say something, and he nodded.

"Well, you look nice, disfact that.." He said and I blushed, before grinning. "You don't look half bad either! In fact, I would per-fer you to wear something like this every day! Make's you look so cute, open, and free. Not closed up, and forced. But either way you look cute." I said, and he redden a little at that. "Thank's...Hope you weren't waiting long..." He said and I blinked. "Naw, if I was, then I didn't notice seeing how I was chasing squirrel's and watching the duck's...Mainly the chasing squirrel thing..." I said and he chuckled at that and I grinned. "What Not my fault! I love their little bushy tail's, and fuzzy fur's!" I said and he just laughed at that, and I joined in afterword's.

We stopped when we heard a growl...No not an animal growl, a stomach growl...Mine in question...Why? Cause I didn't eat breakfast, trying to avoid mother, only to fail, and lose my breakfast in the process. Laughing nervously he just shook his head, and we went to work, me, setting the blanket out under a nice shady tree near the pond, and away from the main places squirrel's were, and he went to setting the food out that we could eat, such as sandwiches, fruit's, veggies, drink's of random, hotdog's, a lot of random food's, I rather not speak of, cause then you'll question on how the heck he somehow fitted al that in that small picnic basket. "Wow..." I said looking at all the food, trying to keep myself from drooling. "You somehow gotten to fit all that into a basket...I'm impressed..." I said looking at all the food spread out. We started to eat. I having a hotdog, sandwich, some fruit,- strawberries, and grapes mainly,- and went to eating happily, as Nathaniel ate a sandwich, some carrot's, and a banana, and he looked at me, questioning I would be able to finish that all...He must really not know me when it comes to food...Hehehe...

When we were finished, me eating 2/4's of the food, and him eating 1/4 of it,- Which he questioned on how I had eaten it all...I had no answer for that, so I shrugged and said, I use it for energy for when the girl's in my family, entire family(Includes Rain and Sunny), might I add, get into a fight. Very rare when a girl is weak in our family, and the men are all scared to death to even try to enter our types of fight's, cause it usually end's up with one of us either bed ridden,or at the hospital...All in good name of fun, might I add. It's true, or well...Half true...I have no clue where the food goes so that's my conclusion.  
Anyway, after that, me and him walked around the park after picking up the food and blanket and such. He having to chase me down a few time's cause I chased a squirrel or bird, we went and played frisbey...I sucked...Badly...Horribly...At it... I couldn't throw it right, and it kept getting thrown back into the ground...So he ended up having to throw it to me and I would alway's chase after it...A few time's I caught it,- 3 I say, I caught it 3 time's! The rests were missed. (T~T)

All to soon, the sun was setting for my liking though..."NOOO! I don't wanna have it end!" I wailed, feeling like a child, who was told we had to leave the Carnival early on her birthday, when she was promised an entire day their. "You know, we can stay and watch the sunset, and look at the star's." Nathaniel said, and I sworn I could have kissed him then! But naw, that's at the end, when he walk's me home, or I just kiss him then run off, skipping...Either way, it'll be at the end of the date. "Really?" I asked, and he nodded, and I jumped on him, giving him a bear hug. "THANK YOU!" I said, as the girly side of me was,- disfact the complaint on the bear hug,- was screaming and cheering in my head...  
'What do I need, to KILL you?!' 'Turn girly.' 'NEVER!' 'HAHAHA Then I shall stay forever!' 'NOOOOOO!' I thought, crying in my mind, as the girly side was squealing. Why? When I let go of him, HE WAS REDDENING! MUHAHAHAHA! No wonder she was squealing...Well, time to snap him out of it.

"Come on Nathaniel! If you want, we can climb a tree, and see the sunset better, or sit under one!" I said and he nodded, and we went to the tree where we had our picnic under, and we sat down their, and we watched the sun set. It was pretty, I will admit...And again, the girly side of me was squealing...'Just ignore her Chloe, she'll die later...Somehow...Am I sure I don't have voices in my head, like mamma say's she does? Naw, not that crazy.' I thought, watching, and waiting for the sun to set...I took my phone out, and took 3 photo's...One of the sun set, I was enjoying it, it was peaceful even, one of me and Nathaniel,- Me pulling him into the picture, and he was reddening again! And then the 3rd, was of both of us, in front of the sun set,- this time, he had his arm's around my wait, and was smiling into the camera...I was the one blushing that time.

When the sun finally set, we talked for a while, waiting for the star's to come out...Slowly, they did come, and I was awwed by them...Why? Cause I never get the chance to see them _THIS _clearly. In fact, I'm usually asleep the same time the sun set's! So I was awwed by it... "See that right their, Chloe?" He asked, and pointed to some star's...They were in the shape of a...Spoon? Dipper? "That is the big dipper.." He said and I grinned. "My second guess was right!" I cheered, and he just chuckled, before pointing out some other constellation's in the sky.

By 11:43, we ended up packing up, and he walked me home. We chatted, and had our hand's interlocked with one another. 'You look like a real couple! OMG! MIRA!' I heard and blinked. 'Mira?' 'My matchmaking friend!' 'OH HELL NO! NO MORE OF YOUR VOICES!' 'Oh come on, you know you love us!' I heard 3 voices in my head, and I groaned at that, but not loud enough for Nathaniel to hear...Didn't want him to ask what was wrong...

By 11:59, we arrived at my house. "I hope you had a good time..." Nathaniel said and I grinned. "The best!" I said, I swear, those 3 voices were chanting "KISS, KISS, KISS" All the way home! I swear it! And now their chanting it more and more...Then, I remembered, _'Oh, and by the way...If we have a happy goodie time, I'll give you an actual kiss on the cheek this time, and not a kitty one!'.  
_I smirked. "Nathaniel, come here real quick." He walked up to me, with a curious look, and I told him to turn his head. When he did, I leaned in...Of course he must have seen me leaning in, cause when I go for the damn peck...He turned his head...THAT SNEAK! He gotten a lip-lock kiss! Cheering...My fucking 3 voices were cheering.. Oh god, I'll kill them later... 'Oh well... Might as well enjoy is, cause he seem's to be.' I thought, closing my eye's, and wrapping my arm's around his kneck to pull him downword's to me some,- standing on my tippy toes is not fun you know!

When the clock in my house dinged 12:00 we pulled away. Winking at him, as I pulled my hand's away."You sneak... Stole a kiss instead, of a peck..." I said and he reddened. "Sor-" "Don't say that...I enjoyed it. And beside's, now give's me a reason to hang out with you more. Beside's helping me out of an alleyway, walking me home in the dark, defending me against Amber,- your sister even, taking down the photo's of me and my cousin's before we got their, you been nothing but kind, and sweet to me... I should be the one to apol-" I was about to finish but, my mother openned the door of my house before I could.  
"Oh please, if your gonna ask my baby out, then do it already, so I can drag her in and get the detail's!" Mom exclaimed and I blushed. "MOM!" I growled at her, only to get a laugh. "Treat her right Nathaniel! Chloe, I'll be inside!" She exclaimed. "I will ." "Good boy. And it's Sandy or mom to you mister! Or Just Mad or Hatter..." She said, giggling and walked into the house...She was only in a yellow tank top and brown sweat pant's, after all. "I might as well go in, and not keep her waiting...Who know's what she will think if I don't." I said and he nodded. "Alright...Good night." He said and I nodded. "Night, night!" I said and started to walk up the step's to the house...I hesitated at openning the door, but I did it after a second, and walked in...

To meet...My doom of my mother embaressing me.

* * *

**Me: Hmm...I feel better...-eating chocolate ice-cream, and writing up other story idea's- And wy did I make her and Nathaniel kiss...? It's usually the 3rd or 4th date you kiss...Damn I rushed into it! Also at the end I was gonna have him run up to her and pin her to the door and kiss her again, and ask her out...Neh, pro-long the asking of hand and heart of dating...Neh?**

**Sunny and Rain: Good to know your feeling better. -anime sweat drop-**

**Me: YUP! Now to start typing up new story idea's! For Reborn and this one! Fairy Tail's I'm working on next... Disfact being completed, it can either continue or stop their in each chap...So I wonder how that will work out..**

**Sunny: YOU FINALLY AGREED TO WRITE IT! YAY! CHEER'S! ~(^-^)-UU-(-_-'')~**

**Me: Review what you think! And Sandy...Stop smashing cake's...I was gonna eat those...**

**Sandy: Heehehehe...-anime sweat drop-**


	9. Day at the beach, bring's love!

**Me: Hnn...**

**Sis: She hasn't been the same since playing Hide-N-Seek with Shinda and Marie...**

**Me: I have a reason fo****r that...Also a reason why your love bird turned up dead after me playing it...**

**Sis: A reason you,****_ won't, _****tell me. -pout's- And I wanna know~!**

**Crystal and Dazzle: We know why...We were there when she cursed Shinda and Marie out for telling her to play with them. -shrugges-**

**Me: -eye twitches- The, '_Grim Reaper_' cousin of mine, along with the 'Devil'. I hate them -crosses arm's- Their's the Demon (Me), Angle (Sis) and then the Devil's (Marie and Marry), Demonic Freak (Lobelia) and now the Grim Reaper(Shinda)...We already got the Princess(Dazzle), Theif(Caleb) and the Knight(Crystal) as well. What's next to be named in my damn family?!**

**Dazzle, Crystal, and sis: The Joker, King, Queen, Heaven's keeper, 7 deadly sin, the Gate of time, or um...Actually could be anything so dunno.**

**Sunny and Rain: Well then... _Thorn does NOT own...My Candy Love, Beaches, Hide-N-Seek, us, now her family, she kinda does so eh...And if you want an explanation on why we call Shinda the Grim Reaper or Marie Devil, you won't get one. _**

**Shinda and Marie: You rang/You called? -grin's and appear's scaring all of them, beside's Crystal and Thorn- ON WITH THE SHOW! Rain's prov.**

**Me: YOU STOLE ME LINE'S! And also, the two will be out of character I think...I dunno, Sunny and Rain won't help me at the time being..**

**The two: You let your sister kidnap us...Of course we aren't gonna help. /Me: I CAN'T SAY NO TO HER! Except for when it comes to me...Then I can./The two: Not helping yourself!**

* * *

Sighing, I stood in front of my mirror...I wore a blue, dark blue two piece bathing suit. My top had a storm cloud with rain underneath it, like it was storming, on the left side of the top, while the rest was dark blue though, with a rain drop jewel on the side's of my bottom's. 'Oh the irony...My name is Rain, and I'm wearing a rain bathing suit...' I thought, shaking my head, as I went to my closet and pulled out a light blue Empire Waist Dress, and dak blue flip-flop's, a black beach bag, and a light, light blue sun hat. I went to my mirror, and looked at me, for any sign of a missing detail.

My blue hair was brushed neatly, leaving one eye open to see, the other hidden from view. My skin was flawless, and clean from last night's bath,- or more like 3:00AM bath, leaving a scent of Green Apple's, since it was 6:00 AM, now. I had barely slept last night, seeing how I was asleep half the day, and half the night the day before, as I had watched Anime the entire time I was up...Now I'm gonna have to force myself to stay awake!

'And a day at the beach, is JUST the thing that will help! Also the fact, Auntie is kicking us out of the house for the day...' I thought, shrugging, and smiling, as I went to Cocco,- who was roaming my room happily, from not just being in a cage, or on my fluffy bed...I put her into her cage, before making sure she had plenty of water and food, before leaving the room.

I went to the door across from mine, Sunny's door, and knocked on it. Sis came out 3 second's later, wearing a yellow-ish orange Empire Waist Dress, with rainbow flip-flop's on. She didn't have a sun Hat on, so her blond curl's were down, free from being put up, or patted down. She had one of her eye's hidden behind her curly bang's, so of course, like me, she had one of her eye's out, while the other was hidden, not to be seen. I could still smell the Vanilla scent body wash on her...  
"Did you dunk yourself in the vanilla body wash!?" I asked, waving my hand in front of my nose. "No...But I guess the wash is to strong...I did just take a shower, not even 20 minute's ago..." Sis said, and I nodded. "No more Vanilla, eh?" I said and she nodded. It seem's so. Now though, ready to go?" She asked and I nodded, grinning like the fool I was.'Of course I'm a fool, cause well...Fool's are allot better than being a know it all.' I thought, grinning as sis let Marshmellow out of her room, and grabbing her white beach bag.

We walked out to the backdoor, as I let Marshmellow out, and sis went to chain her to the backyard, so she didn't dig a hole and escape the yard when we leave her out. It was long enough to let her roam the most of the yard, and if she got tangled up in something, she still would have plenty of length to still roam some. And it was a pretty decent size backyard, so it'll be plenty of space for her... "Here you go girl...Were gonna be out for the day...If Auntie let's you in before we get home, be good, Neh?" Sunny said and Marsh,- Marshmellow's nickname! I came up with it, can you tell!? Marsh barked at her in response, as I brought a food bowl, and water bowl for her out and gave her food, as sis went to get her some toy's to play with so she wasn't, EXACTLY, bored. Well, we could have taken her with us, to the beach, but she's still young, and we don't wanna take her just yet...Give her more time to grow some, before taking her..."Bye bye Marsh~!" We said closing the door behind us, but she was to busy chewing on the squeaky toy's to notice, or care.

"Come on let's go already~!" I said, and sis shook her head smiling at me. "Don't shake your head, LET'S GO!" I said dragging her to the car, as she grabbed our glove's, and the key's on the way, and we said bye to Auntie who was cleaning dishes. We climbed into the car. Sis handed me my gloves once we got in, and I nodded to her,as a thank's, as she started up the car. 'I can't wait! I wonder what it'll look like...Will it be clean, or dirty? Will it be crowded, or few people, or none at all? Was it an animal friendly beach?' I thought my mind going a thousand miles per hour thinking on what this beach will be like, in compare to the one at our original home. "Calm down, your just like a hyper active puppy..." Sis said and I pouted at her. "Pick a song on the radio, it alway's seem to calm you down when you do." She said, and I lighten up. _MUSIC! _My hand dashed to the radio, and started to search the random station's to a gotten to a good song.

"Santana, Into the Night. It's a good song..." I said, singing along with the music some and sis nodded, concentrating on the road, while still listening to me sing. "I still can't get over how well you sing...Maybe on day, you'll become a singer." She said,turning to me, and grinned at me, and I blinked before giggling. "Well, you're a star athelte...It'll be no time, before you scouted out and turned into a professional one, Neh?" I told her and she blushed and turned from me. "No, too much attention for my liking." I heard and I sighed. 'One day sis...One day, you'll be out of your shell completely, and won't mind being somewhat the attention...' I thought, before going back into the song.

**~~~~~BEACH~Bored~~~~~**

"WERE HERE WERE HERE!" I shouted, as sis parked the car, and was laughing at me. "Again, like a puppy." She said giggling now. "Meanie~! Not my fault i'm exited, I haven't been to a beach in a very, VERY, longtime, and this is a new one! I wanna know if it's better or worse than the one from home!" I replied, pouting at her who just shook her head, and started to get out the car, and started to pull out the beach chair's, and umbrella from the backseat. We had pre-pared before getting dressed and ready ourselves. I carried the bag of towel's, and sun-screen, and sun glasses, and a picnic basket, while sis carried the chair's, and the umbrella. She had the heavier stuff, while I gotten the rest, it seemed...

When we got down the sand hill, my jaw dropped. The beach was bearly filled, and was defiantly, clean with the way the ocean sparkled, and the sand look like an endless desert, beside's the sparkly blue ocean... Their were a few people there but I didn't pay them any mind, as I saw sis going to a spot. It was close to the shore, but away from any near by people, so we weren't to be messed with. "Nice spot..." I said, as we started to get ready. Sis and me pulled off our dresses, and I saw her bathing suit.  
'HA! I wasn't the only one who gotten an Ironic bathing suit!' I thought, as I saw sis's, _sunny,_ like bathing suit. It was two piece, with the top with a sun on it, on the right side, th rest was just yellow. On the side's, their were a sun jewel hanging from the bottom's. "I guess auntie decided to be cruel and give us our named suit's." Sis said and I nodded in agreement. "Cruel indeed." I said and we pulled up the umbrella, and set out the chair's. Our towel's were still in the bag, as sis went to search for the sun-screen.

"Rain..." I heard, and turned to see sis look at me with, _the, _look. 'What did I do wrong now?!' "Y-Yes?" "Did you pack the sun-screen like I asked?" "Y-Yea, why?" "Then where is it? I can't find it." She said and I froze. 'SHIT!' "Let me look! I know I packed it!" I said, grabbing the bag in a hurry, hoping sis didn't look right. If I had forgotten the sun screen, sis and me would, FRY, in the sun! I DON'T WANNA BE A LIVING LOBSTER IN PAIN AGAIN! Last time, I was ready to throw myself off a building to end the pain! But sadly, I couldn't find it..."No, No, No!" I wailed, ripping the bag almost in shred's. "I DON'T WANNA BE A PAINFUL LOBSTER! NOT AGAIN!" I wailed, as sis literally, pried me from the bag...  
"Calm down already. Sheesh. Anyway, we'll just split up to find a vender who sell's sunscreen. Okay? You brought a sun hat, use it...It'll save you from the sun somewhat, while I have a white one in here for an, _incase. _Like now. Alright?" Sis said and I nodded. "O-Okay..."I pouted, as I pulled on my sun-hat, as sis did the same. We gave each other a look, of '_CALL ME WHEN YOU GET SOME'_ before walking off from one another.

**~~~A while later~~~**

I walked for a while on the right side of the beach, before being tackled by a silver-haired stranger..."RAIN! What are you doing here?!" I heard. 'Okay, maybe not a total stranger...' "ROSALYA!" I exclaimed, as she giggled and nodded.  
She wore an one peice dark purple bathing suit, that hugged her curves all in the right places...I felt Jelly...  
"YUP! I'm happy you remembered me,but it's ROSA! Now answer me, what cha doing?" "I got kicked out of my home for today and was given a bathing suit. So me and sis went to the beach,- first time here might I add since we gotten to the town, and I was stupid to have forgotten sun-screen, now I'm gonna become a living in pain lobster if I don't find any! You?" I said and she just laughed at me before shaking her head, "I came here with Lys-Baby, and Leigh-baby." She said and I light up somewhat. "Lysander? Here? At a beach? Never would have thought...And does this mean I get to meet this boyfriend of your's?" I asked and she nodded, and I smiled. "Great! But afte-" I was cut off by a "ROSA!" Being shouted and we both turned to see Lysander, and a stranger running tword's up.

Lysander was, sadly, in an un-button yellow-ish shirt, giving me a nice look at his ton ch- Shut up brain! And the boy beside's him, I recognize from the clothing shop. "Your Leigh..." I said, when they gotten closer. "Yes, how you know?" "Lysander told me of having a brother at a cloth shop, and I recognize you from the clothing shop, and Rosa told me you came with them." I said and be stared at me. 'Opp's, know it all stuck again!' "Eh either way, HIYA! I'm Rain, and yes, as in Rain rain, go away come back another day...And Auntie bought me and sis our bathing suit's, so don't ask why I'm wearing this.." I said shrugging, and he nodded, and Rosa started to talk to him.  
Leigh, we had black hair that was really nice in my opinion. He had black like eye's, and wore a purple ruffled bathing suit bottom's... He was, I will admit, cute...Byt not Lysander cu- BRAIN I SAID SHUT UP!

"What are you doing here, Rain?" I heard, and turned to Lysander, and blushed. 'Why can't he button up his shirt?! It'll be less distracting if he did!' "Oh um, I was ju-" "Hanging out with me!" I heard and turned to Rosa. "Huh?" "Yup! Come on Rain!" She said, dragging me off in a blink of an eye. 'Wh-What just happened?'

After a minute, Rosa had let me go before turning me tword's her. "Wanna try to see Lysander's tattoo now? I remember you telling me the first chance we get to try to get a look at it, and to come up with a plan together. So wanna?" She asked, her golden eye's lightened up and I nodded. "YES!" I said, forgetting about te sunscreen completely. 'I wonder what it is...' I thought as Rosa came up with a plan.

'A bug...Down his shirt?" I asked and she nodded. "Surely he'll take his shirt off to get it out!" She said and I shrugged. "Eh true, but wouldn't he freak out somewhat?" "Doubt it, he haven't freaked out before over a bug." She said and I nodded. "OKAY!" I said, no longer caring on logic. 'Since when did I care about logic?' I thought as we went, gotten a stick, and looked for a small bug together. Once we found one though...The trouble was...We couldn't find the boy's! "where are they!?" I asked looking around... "This way!" She,- as in Rosa, said and I nodded.

**~~~~5 minute's later~~~~**

"Found them!" She cheered and I giggled, cheering a little as well. "Now, go put the bug down his shirt!" She whispered to me,and I blinked before pouting. "You distract him then." I told her and she nodded. "Rodger!" She said going to him and started to talk randomly thing's to him.  
Quietly, I walked tword's him, making sure to avoid tripping over my own to feet,- I do that, don't judge! I quietly tried to put the bug down his shirt...Sadly, I missed, and it went on his shoulder instead...

Quickly I set the stick down, and pushed sand over it with my foot to hide it somewhat, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Lysander...Their is a bug on your shoulder." I said, with a straight, as straight as I could even muster, face. "Thank you for telling me." He said, as be took his hand and picked the bug up before setting it down on the ground. "No since in killing it." He said, and I nodded. "Hey, I'm gonna go see Leigh-Baby, see you~!" Rosa said and we nodded. "Okay, and if you see a vender, let me no! I still need to buy sunscreen okay?" I said and she nodded, before walking off.

Okay...This, was akward...Okay time for direct approach. "So um...I wanna ask you something, Lysander... I was told by Rosalya, that you had a tattoo, and well..." I trailed off..." Sorry, I don't feel like showing it..." He said. Direct, _fail. _"It's fine, it's your tattoo." I said, shrugging, before looking away. " I need to go get some sun-screen...Bye!" I said, running off from him. I was embarrassed!

**~~~3 MINUTE'S LATER!~~~**

'WHERE IS THE FUCKING VENDER?! I should have spotted one by now! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!' I thought, kicking some sand. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned and glared at the unsuspecting stranger. "Are you okay?" He asked and I blinked. The stranger who asked me that wasn't bad-looking to tell the truth, but wasn't as cute as Lysa- Okay, brain, if you don't stop going back to that, I'll rip you out of my skull myself!  
_*****_The person who asked me that had dirty-blond hair, and dark green eye's, and was wearing a light blue swim trunk's, and he had 3 people a way off behind him watching us...Tell tell the truth, he looked a little younger than me though... "Yes, I'm fine, sorry about that...Just upset I cannot find the vender is all..." I replied and he nodded. "Their should be one over their by the shore. Alright?" He said and I nodded. "THANK'S!" I said, before running off in the direction he pointed and sooner than I had though, I had found one!

After I had bought the sunscreen I texted sis telling her I had gotten some and she said she gotten some to just a second ago... 15 minute's...I have been out here for 15 minute's without sun-screen...Thank god I am not burnt yet, or well...To bad at lest. All for nothing...Oh well... I walked around for a minute trying to figure out where I was...I could see my shoulder's getting burned when even I looked at them...I ran into Lysander, Rosa,and Leigh though, and Rosa had Lysander put the sun-screen on me, while Leigh put some one her..._ 'Mental note...Kill Rosa later.'_

After my embarrassment, and a while of talking, chasing Rosa into the water, having her fall face first into it, and cheering at my victory I walked back to the beach set up, to see Sunny their, wet..."Should I even ask?" "Castiel...Dog...Couldn't find..." She said between breath's and I blinked. "Castiel is here?" she nodded. "His dog...Ran off...He left me...To find him.. Found him...Returned him...Oh god I'm tired..." She said plopping down into the beach chair- Wait...Sis..."Tired?!" I shouted and she nodded. "Dog dragged me across the beach, and had me running after him..." She said and I sweat dropped. "Well then..." "If he didn't drag me, I would be fine though..." She said and I nodded. "I can understand that now...Now why you wet?" I asked and she blushed...  
"Castiel was making fun of the sand mark's on me, till I stormed off,- or well-tried to...He just dragged me to the water, and dumped me into it,- though I did drag him down with me...Bastered, doesn't he know not to do that, and not expect him to go down with!? But he gave me ice-cream after...Which he also ruined." She said and I began to laugh at her. "OH MY LAUGHING JOKER!" I said falling to the hard, sandy ground laughing, not caring if the sand grazed me. Sis just pouted at me.

When I finally calmed down, she looked at me, eye twitching. "Done yet?" "Yup! So why didn't you stay with him?" I asked and she shrugged. "Didn't wanna leave you alone to long."" I wouldn't have been alone, Rosalya, Leigh, and Lysander is here!" I said without thinking, and sis smirked at me. "Oh? Lysander eh?"...It took me a minute to figure out my mistake..."Damn it...And yes he is... Meanie won't show me his tattoo!" I said pouting, and she laughed at me. "Not funny! And even Rosa teamed up with me, and I failed! But she did get him to rub sunscreen on my back, tricky trickster. She was lucky I can't punch well, she embarrassed me!" I pouted more, blushing and sis laughed more. "You done yet?" "Yes, I am. So, what now?" "We can split up, and hang out with the particular friend's we wanna hang out with." I said, and she nodded. "Yea, sound's nice...I might get to find some stuff out about Iris, and get to know her better as well,- she came with Castiel as well, before you ask." sis said and I raised my brow before shrugging. Eh,go ahead. Meet back hat 3 hour's from now?" "Sure."

And with that, we split...Like a Bandana!

**~~~(I do to many of these...Let's just go to the end of the day.)~~~**

I walked with Lysander on she shore, hand in hand, smiling brightly. He had saved me from being molested by a dark-haired blond boy with dark gold eye's...Dakota, yea...That was his name. He was someone I wouldn't like, no matter how many time's he compliment's me... I mean though, I could have taken him, seeing how sis like to help keep me up to date on how to fight once a month, for an emergency like that, but Lysander got to him before I could... 'And calling me taken, and not correcting him...Damn it! Sis I need you to slap me!' I thought, blushing slightly.

"Thank's for saving me from him again..." I muttered, looking out to the ocean, hoping to avoid looking at him. I heard a chuckle, and I pouted. "It's fine. As I have said for the 50 time." He said and I nodded, still not looking at him. "Hey, Rain?" He asked, and I turned my head, and I gotten a kiss on my cheek! A KISS! I stood their, red as...As...Hell, redder then Castiel's hair! My mind was mush, I can admit that... "Y-You okay?" He asked, and I blinked, before grinning at him, "If you're gonna kiss a girl, do it right, Lys-baby~!" I said, walking away from him, and taking my hand from his, as I went to thinking about the day we spent together...

I learned, he grew up on the country side, and he liked animal's. His parent's, sold the rabbit's they raised... It sounded like he had a nice child-hood in the country...I guess he didn't have to worry about people messing or asking to many question's about his eye's their... Or have people pick on him cause he was different... He was lucky... I wonder what it's like in the country side though, from what he said, it sounded nice...

I was cut from my though, when I felt something tub on my arm, and was twirled around to see Lysander there. He gave me that, very nice, mysterious smile of his...* "Was that an invitation?" "Why don't you find out...?" I said grinning.  
'Mira! Cookie Look! SHE'S GOING IN FOR THE KILL!' 'WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU!?' "Were the girly side o Chloe who decided to invade your mind since were bored...' 'GET OUT OF MY MIND! IT'S MINE! And only my animal instinct's, and randomness can be in here!' 'Sheesh, fine~! Let's go Nina~!' I heard as the two voices disappeared, now where was I? Oh yea!

I stared up at him as he was fighting with himself as to do, but it took me, a second about to pull away, for him to plant one on me! 'FINALLY! YAY! YAY! YAY!'I heard. 'Okay now who the fuck are you?!' I thought.'Your random animal mate instinct! The one who's been telling you how hot he is!' IT replied and I blinked, mentally. 'So your the thing I need to rip out of my mind later than, thank's for letting my no, now...' I thought going back to the kiss. Sure, he planted it one me, but I was gonna be the one to take control! Animal instinct's, I blame them.  
I was about to have my pretty pink tong lick his lip's, but he moved back, just leaving me with a peck! HOW DARE HE! Pouting at, short, kiss, I blushed, bringing my finger's to touch them, before smiling. "You know Lysander, it would have been nicer to have you kiss me, without it being a peck...But either way, the kiss, I like it..." I said, eye's sparkling.

"I THOUGHT OF A NEW SONG!" I said, suddenly, as I looked at Lysander,- who was blushing, and might I add, still have his arm's around me,- blush disappeared, and looked at me in curiositly. "Just from a kiss?" "Yup! I liked it but..." I said, trailing off...I thought of a song, but, I didn't think up all of the entire lyric's yet... "I'll let you hear it one day." I said and he pouted. "Hn." "Wanna continue our walk then?" I asked and he nodded, as we walked hand in hand now.

"So...What does this mean?" I asked, and he blinked. "What do you mean?" He said and I shrugged. "Well, does this mean were,- you know..." I said, now blushing, as I failed to hide it. He seemed to have caught one though. "Rain, would you like to go out with me?" He asked and I squealed before nodding. "YES!" I said, tackling him into a bone crushing hug. He just chuckled at that.

But our moment was ruined when we heard thunder, and it started to sprinkle some... "Aww... It ruining our moment.." I pouted and he chuckled, smiling that smile I seem to have fallen for. I smiled up at him. It may have been sprinkling, but it wouldn't stop me from having one more kiss... A slow kiss if possible, so it can last longer... I leaned up on my tippy toes, and gave him another kiss. He returned it. YAY! I opened my mouth, when I felt a tong on my lip's. **(A/N: Not going into detail... IT'S RATED T!. Rain: DAMN IT!/Me: If I did, it'll end up M... -eye twitches as Rain blushes madly and run's out the room screaming.)** When we pulled apart, it was pouring now...He took off his shirt and pulled it over us, as we ran, to the place sis had set up our stuff, and we saw, sis, Castiel, his dog, Iris, Rosa, and Leigh there.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, blinking. "We were looking for Lysander after we packed up when it started to rain. We came across Sunny though in the process." Leigh and Rosa said and I nodded. "We came to help Sunny pack up, since she helped us." Iris said, and Castiel just grunted. "And I've been packing!" Sunny said, folding the umbrella, as it seemed to be the only thing left. "Sorry I couldn't help some, sis..." "It's fin- Why ar you two holding hand's?" She asked, and I blushed. "Oh well, umm..." "Were dating now." Lysander said.  
'So blunt.' Squealing can be heard from 3 different people, and Lysander getting a pat on the back from 2. "DETAIL'S WHEN WE GET HOME!" Sis said, eye's lightening up in happiness. "Call me, I want detail's to!" I heard from both Iris and Rosa and I nodded, scared of what might happen if I didn't.

"Well, we gotta go. Say goodbye to your BF, okay sis? I'll go put the umbrella up. Girl's, give them their time." Sis said, and I blushed, as Rosa dragged Leigh away, and Iris pulled Castiel, and his dog, Demon, away. Leaving me and Lysander alone. "I'm sorry about that." We said at the same time, and I just laughed. "It's fine Lysander. And beside's...I'll see you tomorrow, Neh?" I said and he nodded. I went and kissed him on the cheek. He had a taint of pink on his cheek but I ignored it. I returned is shirt, and walked away to the car, waving bye to him as I went.

When I got to the car, sis was smirking, and I gulped. 'Uh, oh...'

* * *

**Me: There sooo out of character!**

**Sunny and Rain: It's goo-**

**Me: NO THERE OUT OF CHARACTER! Why didn't you help!? And Rain you didn't help!**

**Rain: I'm swrry...**

**Me: Was it good, bad, horrible, or just plain out...I need to fix it somehow? Let me know, as I try and get those two to help me. Also, YAY! I got 1 out of 3 dating! Not to get Nathaniel man enough to ask Chloe out... Or will Chloe do it? Hmmm... **

**Sunny: Castiel will be hard to figure out for me...**

**Me: Yea, he's like me, but more punk, instead of phsyco... So it'll be hard...I had to be locked in a huge empty money safe with Josh to get him to force out the question, while I tried strangling him with the handcuffs that was on our wrist...**

**Josh: I remember that...Cupid handcuffed us together and threw us into a safe..You hated men for some reason back then.. I'm lucky you even agreed to go on a date with me! Or to even be alive... _''**

**Me: Yup...Lucky...Eh, anyway, ****Rain's: Preview of song: (She wanted me to put it for some reason...)_  
_**

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
He shows me everything he used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small._

_He stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go._

**Rain: We'll needed to change some part's of the song though, so it'll be a female version instead of a male's, and for it to fit the song... **

**Me: You annoy me...So much...And no Chloe cause we did an entire chap on her and Nathaniel...Let her daydream in her room for the day of the kiss, while Sandy (Mother) bang on her door for detail's since she escaped the night before...**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. ice-cream, exam, paper fan's, an escapes

**Me:This is a chap to tide people over cause I won't update after the 25th for a few day's...And I hated... HATED last chap, but no matter what I did...I couldn't get Sunny and Rain's character right, disfact I usually do, with or without their help... And in a couple of day's, my twin sis get's married... I feel sad...**

**Sis: Don't worry, I'll alway's be your younger sister! Your first, and only! And I'll alway's come back to you..-hugging me-**

**Me: -pout's but nodes- Fine...(And yes, Deadly, Chloe... I let her get ahold of me, and so far, I've been safe!)**

**Rain and Sunny: Let's see how long that will last. Now...****_THORN DOES NOT OWN My Candy Love!_**

**Me: Also, there will be a new OC in 2 chapter's! Maybe next chapter...I dunno...-shrugges- Okay? Now...ON WITH THE SHOW! Sunny's Prov:**

* * *

Blushing I walked out of my room, letting Marshmellow out as I left... I was thinking on yesterday, with me and Castiel at the beach...

**~~Flash Back~~**

I was throwing a stick into the ocean, as Demon, Castiel's dog, went chasing after it. I giggled as I saw him doggy paddle his way back, stick in his jaw's. When he came back, he dropped it, and shook himself dry. "I guess that mean's he's done for now, eh?" I said, using Castiel as a shield to block the water work's from getting me. "Oi! Demon enough of that." He said, smiling and I giggled. Till he turned to me with that smirk of him...'Uh-oh...'I thought, backing away from him, as he advance... Demon wagging his tail and just watching... "Demon, Tackle!" I said, hoping he knew what to do...And he did.

There he was...Castiel, face first into the sand, with demon's paw print's on his back, and Demon in front of me, wagging his tail. "Good boy." I said patting him, as Castiel looked at me, with the look of disbelief. "Hey wanna get some ice-cream?" I asked suddenly, and he looked at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy, sis and Chloe on sugar high is though... "You gotten my dog to tackle me...And now you want Ice-cream?" "YUP! If you don't want any, then bye-bye!" I said, walking away, Demon on my tail. "Might as well, knowing you, you'll get lost on the way there." He said and I blushed. 'Just cause I got lost on the way back to my little umbrella deep in thought, does NOT mean I get lost easily!' I thought pouting, as he just chuckle.

When we got there, we ordered our ice-cream's, and he was so nice to pay for both of our's. "Banna and Strawberry? Weird combo." He said, has he took his mint-chocolate. I pouted at him, as he started to eat his ice-cream. I took my time eating mine, while daydreaming... Of course I was pulled out of my, Daydream, when Castiel said to hurry up and eat it, since it was melting. I looked at him, and went to go eat the ice-cream when he went and licked it! 'NO! That's like an indirect kiss!' I thought, eye's widening, as I dropped the ice-cream, in shock. "What you do that for?" He asked and I blinked. "You...You... YOU ATE A BIT OF MY ICE-CREAM!" I shouted at him, with a blush on my face. "And you shocked me!" I pouted punching him in his shoulder.

He yelped, not expecting me to punch him. "Jeez, all that over ice-cream?" "IT'S NOT JUST ICE-CREAM!" 'It was an indirect kiss, since I licked the ENTIRE ice-cream, MEANIE!' I thought pouting, and he shook his head. "I aint buying ano-" He was cut off, as it started to sprinkle. "Dang it! I need to pick up the stuff in our spot!" I said, sighing, as Castiel nodded in agreement.

**~~Flash Back end~~**

'Baka took an indirect kiss from me! How dare me!' I thought, pouting, as I stared at my yellow boot's. 'I bet they'll be ruined by the end of the day.' I thought.

Sis gotten ahold of me this morning, and pulled me into a yellow daisy dukes, black legging's, yellow cuffed boot's, yellow cropped cross top, and a black leather jacket, and black newsboy cap. "And why did I have to be dressed up, AGAIN!? ANd make me look like this?! And show off skin?" I thought, pouting. "Because your just to cute to dress up! And I would have dressed up in red and black, but couldn't find your red new's boy cap, or crop top...Nor your black one... And you will not ruin those boot's, if you wanna see Castiel tomorrow!" I heard, and turned my head to see my sister behind me, with her hand's on her hip's. "Did I say those out loud?" I muttered, and sis giggled. "Nope~! I read your mind!" She said, waving her finger's in my face. "Sure, okay then." I said, rolling my eye's.

Sis wore a blue crop cross top, with black pant's with a light blue belt on, and blue hightop's on. She also had her black leather jacket on, with a light blue halo on her head... "Why do you get to wear pant's, and I can't?! And your anything from an angle." I said and she shrugged."Cause your cute in that. And cause I can. And I know, I'm a bunny. It's what my inner animal instinct tell's me." "O-Okay...?" I was dumb founded. 'Animal instinct? Okay who gave sis sugar early in the morning?' I thought before pushing the thought aside, and continue to the kitchen. Auntie wasn't their...We looked for her.

"Were cooking breakfast today it seem's." Rain said, and I looked over to her, as she held a note in her hand.

_Sorry sweeties, I had to leave early!  
They had an emergency, so I have to go and help them! Help yourself to anything!_

**_~Auntie!_**

"Well, what do you wanna eat then? We got plenty of time to spare it seem's, as we were woken up early..." I said and sis blinked before smiling brightly. "I cook egg's you cook bacon?" "Sure, why not?" I said and we got to work, looking for the stuff we would need. I went and feed Marshmellow before letting her out in the yard, on her chain. "Yesterday, the new's said it was supposed to be bright, sunny, and warm...I'll let her have the day out." I said and sis nodded in agreement, as we went back to cooking.

**_(Don't own "Kiss me slowly, by Parachute...Thoug the little changes to the song was made to FIT the time zone the song was thought up of, by Rain.)_**

_'Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known._

_I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, mix matched eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_  
_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the tide comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
__Tonight don't leave me alone.  
He shows me everything he used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small._

_He stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won't be the one to let you go...'_

I heard sis sing softy, as she was making, allot of egg's for me and her...Sis loved eating egg's, disfact the knowledge of what they were... Unborn baby chick's... Though, she still loves them, disfact hating the small fact about them.  
I waited for sis to continue but she stopped the song completely, sighing. "Something wrong sis?" I asked, and she shrugged. "I thought up a few of the lines yesterday at the beach, from the first kiss me and Lysander shared...But now I cannot continue the song... Some of the lines won't come right to me...Maybe, repeating the _'Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be' _part,up to the _'kiss me slowly' _at the end but then what after that..? It'll be to short in my opinion.. So I'm thinking on what I can, and will do possibly to finish it." She said and I blinked and shook my head, as I finished the 20th piece of bacon. I loved bacon, just don't mention any poor animal's being killed to make it, and we'll be fine.

'I can never make up a song, or understand them... Though, maybe... I don't know...' I shrugged. "I dunno, you're the musical expert one here...Maybe repeat it, a few time's, but with more beat in it, or something.." I said, and sis gasped. "YOUR RIGHT! I can do that! And maybe, I can turn it into a boy song as well, instead of JUST a girl's one!" She said and I blinked. "Wha-? Finish cooking the egg's, and fix the plat's. I' about done with my bacon." I said and she nodded, finished up with the egg's she had on the stove before putting it in the pile of egg's on her light green-ish blue plate, and putting my brown one and her green-ish blue one on the table.  
When I finished the 28th one, I turned off the stove, and brought the plate of bacon to the table, and gave sis 14 pieces and I got 14 pieces as well...Though sis ended u giving me a few pieces of her's and me giving her some of my egg's, but we got finished, washed our plates', and grabbed the key's,and gloves before going to the car.

When we got in the car, I handed her, her black gloves and she pulled them on before smiling to me, pulling out a CD, that was probably just music, no vocal's though. When I started the car, she put the CD in the radio thingy, and I was right... Music began to play, though, with no vocal's. When I was on the road, sis was already singing part of the song from earlier today.

**(A/N: Already said it but once more won't hurt... I DON'T OWN THE SONG! And the small changed are so it fit's with the time zone of when the song was thought up, by Rain...Also yes...It'll be a girl song disfact that...Listen to it in Nightcore if it's a problem./Rain: I love nightcore! *-*/Me: See, she won't mind.)**

_'Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the tide comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_  
_Tonight don't leave me alone._  
_He shows me everything he used to know,_  
_Picture frames and country roads,_  
_When the days were long and the world was small._

_He stood by as it fell apart,_  
_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_  
_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the tide comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away..._  
_And it's hard to love again,_  
_When the only way it's been,_  
_When the only love you knew,_  
_Just walked away..._  
_If it's something that you want,_  
_Darling you don't have to run,_  
_You don't have to go.  
__Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the tide comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_  
_But in this moment all I know_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the tide comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._'

She sang the song and I parked into the parking lot of the school. Once that was done, I clapped. "Perfect. And you can change tide, to time if you want...It actually sounded like you were saying either tide, or time." I said, and she shrugged. "Well, we were on the sea-shore when I thought of the song, so tide seem to have fitted more...Though time can work too." She said and I nodded.

We got out of the car, and I felt stares on me, and I shifted, un-comfy with the stare's, but they disappeared, as they went back to studying. 'Oh yea...Today's the day of the test...' I thought, shrugging my shoulder's. "I wonder what's wrong with Chloe...She said the test will be held this after noon, in 5th period, instead of 2nd period... I wonder why..." Sis said suddenly, and I snapped out of my fidget stage, and looked at sis, who was looking at a txt from Chloe. Soon though, I gotten one two.

_'Naya~! I'm helping class 'president' hunt for something~ naya~!  
I won't be there to great you because of that, nay. :'(  
Don't worry though, because of me, we'll be having our test this after noon, in 5th period, instead of 2nd.  
Actually, because of me, we'll be having a test, period! Thank me later, okay? ;P  
I know how easy it'll be for you two, so it'll be a breeze for cha, naya~!_

_Anyway, stay safe, don't get killed without me their, so I can kill the killer,  
Rain, I want DETAIL'S on you and Lysander hooking up! Yea that's right, Rosa told me, _**_all _**_about it yesterday.  
Which beg to differ, Sunny...HOOK UP WITH CASTIEL ALL READY!_

_BYE BYE, Chloe Naya~!_

I anime sweat dropped at that. "Really? Chloe? And me and him are _NOT _hooking up any time soon... **(A/N: Not yet... Ex come's first, then blah blah blah, So... Wait till the juicy bit's, naya~!/Chloe: That's MY thing~naya! X( ) **But I do wonder what you are doing..." I said and sis nodded at the last part. "Yea, and about the you and him part, that will likely to happen, with me and Lysander to hold hand's." Sis said and my eye twitched. "Why...Just...Why?!" I pouted at her, and she giggled and ran off, as I ran chased after her.

We ran all around the school, till we ran into Nathaniel. He winced a little but other than that, he seemed fine... I'm sorry Nathaniel!" I said helping him up, and he nodded. "It's fine...Hey, have you by chance found a pair of key's around here?" He asked and I shook my head, 'no' but sis nodded. "Yea! I grabbed them while I was running so if I ran into you, I can give them to you! Here you go! And what is Chloe doing?" Sis said, handing him a pair of silver key's, and he sighed in relief. "She's helping me look for something very important." Was all he said before walking off, muttering about 'gym', 'Gym teacher' and 'not wanting to go', as we did so. "Huh, weird..." me and sis said at the same time, as the bell rang for fist period. "SHOOT/SHI-OWWIEE!" We said, as I hit sis's head for cursing and her comment earlier, as was ran to class,before the tardy bell rang.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Chloe's Prov~~~~~~~~~~~**

'So it was Amber who stole the exam's! Now to retrieve them, hand them to Nathaneil, and skip off to my free excuse, calling my name, to get out of school for a random day I would like!' I thought, smirking as I left one of the many random empty classroom's, as I went to the boy's locker room.

Yes, THE mighty bitch herself, hide the exam's in an empty locker she stole the combo to...Bitch, I wonder who else's key she has stolen! Anyway, I over heard her talking to her lackies about it, and now I'm skipping my merry way to the boy's locker room to get them. Of course she said the combo to the other 2 girl's in the room, so that is how I know it, and will be able to open it. 'Hehehe, Amber is soooo stupid! MUAHAHAH!' I thought, thinking of way's to torture her, and how to get her kicked out of the school.  
But each and every one of those thought's, ended up with me in jail, with my boyfriend's,(Not like that! PERV'S! Their boy's, and their friend's!) Grim, and Charlie sitting beside me, one of them blowing on a harmonica, the other trailing a cup on the bars to annoy the guard's. "Sooo...Wanna do that again?" Was all was said in that thought, before laughter could be heard from the two. Yup. That's my imagination.

ANYWAY! While I was daydreaming, I have snuck into the gym, and locker room without being seen! Which, I find hard to believe, with my grey hood, dark jean's, and dark brown hair down...Which, was darker than the wall's of the gym! Hell, I actually stand out in this place! But I did somehow... I strolled into the locker room, no one was in there. 'GREAT! Now to snoop!' I thought, going to the locker Amber said it was in, and I put the combo in it, and it popped open with ease. And their, laying innocently at the bottom of it, layed the test's...

Of course my luck, someone came in, and since it was an abandon locker at the time, no one will use, it...Right? So I hopped into the locker, and closed it shut. There was a latch in the inside of it, to open it I noted for later as I tried to look anywhere, but the open gap that showed the outside world to me through the locker. Though I did see a small bit of a boy's back... Though it shocked me...  
'What's with all those bruises?! Damn it, they look new, fresh even! Ooooh, I wonder who it is, and who I need to murder, and repaint the wall's of their homes with there inside's. No one, NO ONE deserved to be abused, beaten, hurt, or even...Bruised if you will, like that! So I looked at that gap and held in a gasp. 'Nathaniel...? Who did this to you...? I'll murder them!' I thought fire burning into my eye's, but I stayed still, till he left.

Once he did, I exited the locker and escaped the locker room, files of the test in hand, as I left. 'I swear Nathaniel, if it's someone at school, they'll have me to deal with... Someone at home... And I'll have the authorities all over me cause I murder them, or... I'll ask, _her, _to come down and help...Maybe...Oh well...' I thought, sighing, as I, now with my objective completed, I went to find him, and yet, STILL avoid being seen. 'How..? You know what, these boy's must be blind... That's it...My only explanation.' I thought sighing as I left to the council room.

When I got there, I opened the door... Nathaniel wasn't in yet. "Damn it, where is he?" I muttered. I wasn't in a good mood anymore, from when I saw those bruises. "You okay Chloe...?" I heard, and turned around, and there was the man in question. "Here's the exam's." I said and he nodded. "Thank's Chloe." He said smiling, and I blushed a little and turned my head. "Yea, well, hope you don't get in trouble..." I said and walked out of the room. I walked randomly down the hallway... It was second period now, so... Who know's. I didn't ask him about them, cause he'll avoid the question, so i'll have to wait it seem's. I hate hating.

I was pulled into an empty classroom though. Blinking, once, twin... "Melody?" "Um, I have a question for you...If you don't mind..." She said and I shrugged smiling. "Go ahead sweetheart! My ear's are open, and mouth ready to-" "Are you and Nathaniel dating?" She asked and I blinked. "Does a day out together on Saturday count...?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm sorry...It's just I like him and such... But he turned me down..." She said and I nodded. "Ah, I understand... But I'm sorry Melody... I won't stay away from him. Were friend's, I dunno about him harboring feeling's for me, or anything... BUT! I'll still be friend's with him." I said and she nodded. "I guess I saw that coming..." Was all she said, as we parted way's in the classroom, as the 3rd bell rang...

'SHIT I NEED TO STUDY!' I thought running out the room.

**~~~~~~Sunny's prov~~~~~~**

"Why am I doing this again...?" I asked, as I sat on the step's of the school, right beside's Castiel, who is stuck on some random problem's. "Cause you already learned these, and positive you'll A+ it." He said and I sighed. "Well, your spanish is horrible along with your german... WRONG!" I said hitting him with a paper fan... My mother alway's did that to me... 'Hehehe, I learn from the best!' "HEY! What was that for!?" "Mother alway's hit me with a toy hammer, or fan when I was wrong on a problem. So I'll do so with you." I said and he muttered curse word's, which... Made me slap him this time on the head. "No cursing. WORK! At this pace, you'll fail the language test! And the english one at that." I said and he muttered more before going back to work.

We were given the period off to study around campus, and since I was doing _nothing, _with my sister, Lysander and Castiel pulled us apart...Oh well, at lest some of us get's to study. "WRONG!" "OW DAMN IT! I'm gonna burn that fan of your's!" "I'll like to see you try!" "OW!"

**A few Minute's later:**

"OW! DAMN YOU!" "FIX YOU DAMN MISTAKE!" "And you told me not to cu- OW! DAMN IT!" "Shut up. AND WORK!" "Slave driv- OW DAMN IT, I'M WORKING I'M WORKING!"

**A while later (still 3rd period...Wow this is a long period. 0-0)**

"Okay better." I said to him, patting his head, avoiding the bump's I left on him. "You did better, and I can understand what you're saying." I said and he muttered curses and glared at me, but I ignored it. "You deserve a treat... McDonald's ice-cream?" I asked and he lightened up. "Will you drop it like last time? If so, then no thank's." He smirked at me and I glared at him. "Humph Well then, you can buy your own snack, or treat, or what ever you wanna call it." I said and he shrugged and got up and left.

'It's quite now...' I thought shrugging, and went over his work again. "And he gotten better at it too..." I said going over it... 'I guess hitting people with fan's and hammer's have it's perk's..." I said, giggling as I continued to go over his work.

Though, during my... Grading, a shadow was blocking the sun. Looking up, I saw Castiel holding a bag to me. I smiled at that. "Thank's." I said and he nodded and sat right back down beside's me. "You gotten an A." I said and he choked on his food he was chewing. "W-What now?!" "An A. Understand? Now since you can pass my test, we know you'll pass the exam of their's." I said and he just looked relieved. "Of course if you didn't pull me aside and have me torture you to study some, you would have failed with an F. Count your lucky star's." I said and he nodded somewhat, as I took the ice-cream from him. He must have eaten his on the way back. "If you get an A+ on the test, I'll give you a reward of your liking." I said and he shrugged.

When we finished, the bell rang, singling for the end of 3rd, and the start of 4th period. "5th is the Exam. Don't forget wat I've taught you, or else." I said, standing up, and walking away. "You're a weird person."Of course I am. See ya." I said as I left his sight of view and went to my next period, ready to be bored to death.

**~~~~~5th period~~~~~**

I stared at some of the question's, ready to burst out laughing. 'This, is so...So...Easy...' I thought, starting to fill the bubbles in with a smirk on my face. 'I may be out of character, but it'll be till the test is over...And this is only the 1st part out of 3... If this is hard, then I wonder what the other's will be.' I thought flying through the test with ease.

When I was done,- wich was 20 minutes into the period, it was a LONG packet... Can't blame, me! I handed in the packet, and was told I could wonder around the school for the other remaining minute's... I think Iran out of that room faster than a bullet...Eh either way.

Now...I'm lost... Again...Like on the first day of being here... "DAMN IT!" I pouted looking to see if any of the classroom's were in use... Luckly, 3 of them were... 'Why does this school have so many damn classroom's!?' "Hello, can you point me to the main entrance... I'm lost..." I said and the teacher sent there assistant with me, so I could find m way. 'I've been good on keeping myself from wondering off...I need to keep up with that...' I thought as I thanked the person who went with me, before they left. I went to the cafe` not far from here, and order a vanilla milkshake.

When I was done, with it, I prayed for it, and left, going back to school...And there were at lest some people in the court-yard of people who have finished it. "SIS! You were right! It was sooooo easy!" I heard, and did a side step, as my little sister ran and tried to glomp me. She missed and landed on Iris. I laughed. "Opp's, sorry Iris... Sis moved out of the way of me hugging her..." She said and Iris nodded, smiling. "It's fine." We then, started looking for the other friend's of our's.  
We found Castiel,- well more like I did, smoking on that death stick of his, Rain found Lysander writing in his book in the garden, we all found Kim in the gym, Sis and Iris found Violett, Iris found Chloe in a tree, Armin and Alexy in a hallway, one playing a game, the other talking about fashion. Rosa was with them talking with Alexy. Let's see, who else did we find... We found Nathaniel and Melody in the Student Council room,- like alway's... Okay the gang is complete!

"It wasn't as hard as I expected it to be."Lysander and Castiel said."Sunny tutoring, does wonder's." Rain said to Castiel as she sat beside's Lysander, but not touching him...'Taking it slow, huh sis. Good girl.' I thought. "She's a slave drive- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Castiel said as I hit him with my fan again. We just got multiple laugh's from everyone. "I swear, GIVE ME THAT THING!" "Nope!" I said making my fan disappear in a flash. "You aint touching it." I said, running behind Chloe, Rosa and Iris, who happen to be chatting to one another.

When the bell rang, we all walked to lunch together, and sat at _our _table. That's right, sis claimed it to be our table... For some...Odd unexplainable reason. But then again, that's sis. Anyway, we grabbed our food's, yeda yeda yeda, we ate, talked, threw Armin's game around, I avoided getting it passed to me, somehow, but in the end he gotten it back, huffing and glaring at everyone beside's me,- since I didn't touch it.

It was a rowdy day at the table.

**~~~end of day~~~**

"We should be getting our result's by the end of the week." I was told by Nathaniel and Melody. I nodded and sis cheered. "Well now, who's ready to high jack out of here?!" She said and I just shook my head. "How about we all head out together...?" Iris said, and I saw Rosa and Alexy eye's glint up. "SHOPPING!" "NOOO!" and with that, the boy's disappeared in thin air, and Kim somehow gotten out of there hold, while the rest of us, wasn't so lucky.

* * *

**Me: I got bored at the end of the day...-shrugges- But I think this chap is WAY better than last chap thought! ^^**

**Sis: I like all chap's.**

**Rain and Sunny: We liked this chap too...It's better then last one... Also, I think Thorn hinted on a new Oc, neh?**

**Me: I only hinted there will be one. -roll's eye's- Review! And tell me what you think! Don't just read it! Seriously, review and tell me what you think or else I won't update for a _FEW _month's. Seriously! **

**Sis: It will help, if your not stressing over the story if you don't... So either way she won't mind not updating till she got at lest 3 review's!**

**Rain: So then, ChloeGoesRawrrxX and Deadly03in12love1997 cannot be the only two who review's...**

**Sunny: Your being a pain Thorn... Just... A pain and meanie! We were having fun in the story!**

**Me: Deal with it. REVIEW! or else! Hell even flames are welcomed! They at lest tell me what is wrong with the story and how to fix them! **


	11. IDEA BIRD! More twin's, and invit over's

**Me:-crying/pouting in emo corner- Sis...Grown up... Without Me...**

**(We forgotten to celebrate last chap. -.-"") Everyone beside's me: IT'S THE 10TH/11TH CHAP! WOOOHHH! -cheering-**

**Me: Shut. The. Hell. UP! -eye's glow darkly and growl's, going into Demon Mode- To much noise for my liking. -growl's-**

**Them: -back's away- B-But... You promised...**

**Me: -growl's- At the end you guy's can cheer... -goes back to emo corner-**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Sunny: Okay Thorn might have lied last chap...**

**Rain: A little bit, she twisted around the truth... Though at the end, the pairing's will be up! We never thought about telling people them...-blink's-**

**Me:-in emo corner not caring- Do as you wish... Just keep quite.**

**Sunny and Rain: -anime sweat drop- While we cheer up Thorn... _Thorn does not own My Candy Love, nor the Oc, EmmaIceHeart, you do, and Deadly, our dear...Dear...Sister _(Yes, we consider you a part of our group, so your family! Just like Chloe! ^^ And yes Chloe...We consider you family too!)_You coming in later... If you want detail's...We'll give them to you when you message us when ever you do. M'k?  
_****  
Everyone: Now... Someone help us make Thorn turn into her split personality, her pouting, we can't handle it...**

**Caleb and Lobelia: We got it. While we do this...ON WITH THE SHOW! Rain's prov!**

* * *

I was sitting in the car with sis, jumping up and down, with glee. "Okay, what give's?" I heard, and I turned to my sister, who was looking at me from the corner of her eye while driving still. "I dunno! I feel so happy, and exited, and yet... I dunno why..." I said, jumping more in my seat then I was before.

I wore a yellow tank top, that didn't have any sleeves, though the strap's went behind my neck, and turned into a hoodie... It's cool in my opinion. I also wore black skinny jean's, and my black and orange-yellow high top's as well. I had my vanilla exotic hat on with a yellow ribbon tied around it. I looked so cute, and so weird! I love it!

Sis wore white, staples tank top, with a red skirt, with a black belt with a skull for the buckle, with black and white stripped legging's, with black buckle boot's. All courtesy of me! If she has them, WEAR THEM! seriously! I have never seen sis wear that outfit before, so it's about high and mighty time she wore it! She also had a fuzzy black jacket as well to go with it, though it could not be zipped up, nor button up... I made sure of that. We also, both had on our glove's and our bag's on our shoulder's.

"Well, then, what ever it is, that gotten you in such a good mode... We'll find out." She said, and I blinked, and looked out the window. We were at school already. "Come on, come on, come on!" I said, jumping out of the car as it came to a stop. "SIS, STAY IN THE CAR WHILE IT'S MOVING DARN IT!" Sis yelled at me, and I just laughed at her. 'She can yell, and can hit me, but I'll never learn it seem's.' I thought, as I waited for sis to finish parking and turning the car off. When she was beside me, I started to drag her inside the building.

"Rain, slow down! SLOW DOWN!" I heard sis yell, but I ignored her...Of course, me ignoring her, included me bumping into someone, and sending her flying tword's Chloe. "Owie!" me and the mystery person said at the same time. When I gotten up, and dusted myself off, I outstretched mine to the person on the floor. She looked up, grabbed it, and I pulled her up. "Sorry about that...Running isn't a good idea anymore is seem's." I said, and Mystery girl laughed at me. "It never was a good idea to run in a hallway you know." She said, smiling. "Yo, Nat! Who's newbie?" I asked, looking round her. She felt... familiar, and yet I cannot place my finger on it. It's like you know it, and yet can't say it...

"Rain, her name is Emma.. Emma Heart." He said, rubbing his temples. 'Seem's she gotten on his nerve's... Haha, I like her already!' Nice to meet you Emma!" I said and she looked at me for a second before smiling brightly. "RAIN! We already know one another!" She said, and I blinked, now taking in what Emma looked like.

She had long brown hair, pulled into a side braid over her right shoulder, and bright pretty green eye's. She had on a green t-shirt with a black star on the chest, with skinny jean's on and green high top's. 'I can't place the name! DAMN IT!' I thought staring at her. "Song Bird Writter?" She said and I gasped. "EMMY BIRD!" I said, pulling her into a hug. "My birdy has come home to me! FINALLY!" I shouted with joy, Emma just laughed at that.

"Rain do you know her, by chance?" I heard and looked over Emma's shoulder, since I refused to let up on my hug on her. "YUP! Me and her are childhood friend's! She helped me write song's, and I helped her write stories!" I said and he blinked. "Is she for real?" I heard him ask Sis, who was being held up by Chloe. "Yup. Sis and Emma were best friend's, with me, and Ken, and Kentin. Though, Kentin and Ken moved away, and soon after, me and sis became home schooled, and Emma moved as well. We lost connection after that as well, so we didn't know she was coming." Sis said, and when I finally let up on my her, she went to Sunny, and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Well, there are two more transfer student's coming today... There just unable to make it right now..." Nathaniel said and we all nodded. "We'll show Idea Song Bird around, Neh?" I said and Sunny and Chloe nodded. "Alrighty then. See you girl's later." And with that, he left.  
"So who do you have?" I asked and she blinked before looking up in thought.  
"I have Math, Civic's, P.E., Science, Music, Lunch, Art, and reading." She said and we nodded. "You have 3 classes with me, not including lunch...Darn it." I said pouting. "Same here." Sis said. "She has 5 classes with me." Chloe said and I nodded. "At lest she'll know someone in her classes then." I said and we all nodded.

We showed her EVERYWHERE we knew, beside's little hide out's we keep quite about. Like me and Lysander's writing spot in the garden, I didn't show them, or Violett's drawing spot either, for her sake to have it not messed with.

When the bell rang, we all separated. Me, Emma, and sis going to Math, while Chloe went to Music.

When we entered, we went to our seat's, and Emma sat in front of us, as Lysander and Castiel were already at the seat. "So who's Rapunzel?" I heard Castiel ask sis. "Re- Rapunzel? Didn't she have blond hair though?" She replied, and I giggled. 'Ah, Tangle... Such a nice movie... I tortured sis with it, as payment for whacking me with her hammer... Tying her to the chair, and putting the song's on replay...I'm sure I gotten my point across...At lest it wasn't Dora or Barney.' I thought giggling, seemingly to have missed the conversation the two had, and pure gold of her beating him with a paper fan and a hammer.  
"My name is Lysander." Lys-baby said, introducing himself to her. She blushed, and I shrugged. 'No need to be jelly... As I recall, she alway's was weak knee with talking to men... Unless they were uptight, then she gotten a kick out of annoying, and torturing them...' I thought as she nodded. "E-E-Emma... Emma Ice Heart... Childhood friend of Rain." She said and he nodded. " Hey, Hey, Emma! Wanna help break sis of being a wall flower? We already did so by getting her a group of friend's, but she still hang's back, and hide's some! Wanna help?" I asked and she blinked before nodding. "Sure. From what I recall, she was a rowdy trouble maker as a kid... And now she's tamed and quite...? It won't be the same!" She said and I heard Sunny slam a fist on her desk, but... Other wise the desk was fine. "GREAT! Time to get planning!"

**~~~~~~~ 2nd Period~~~~~**

I headed to class after showing Emma her classroom since it was on the way. Sis had hidden from her music class with Castiel, probably going on a date! But knowing sis's luck, it won't be... 'We seriously need to hook them up...' I thought sighing as I entered my sweet, sweet heaven. Art.

I went and sat beside's Violett, who was drawing a setting of a starry night. "Not bad..." I said and she blushed at me, noticing I was there when I said that.. "Th-Thank you...Please don't sneak up on me like that." She said, and I smiled. "I'll try." And when I said that, the bell rang and our teacher, came in. No he isn't gay, just cause he is a male who teaches art! If you, or anyone ask that, I'll take a metal baseball bat and- "Rain, are you okay?" I heard Violett ask, and I turned to her smiling innocently. "Yup!" 'Repaint the wall's with your blood and hang our inside's as decoration's and write 'I am a supporter of G/B/L people in blood all over the place and use your bones to frame it.  
Understand.  
Me!?

Of course... I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing and apparently, I scare Violet now... 'Great, thank's allot mind!' 'Your welcome!' 'THE HELL!'

**~~~~~~3rd PERIOD Chloe's Prov.~~~~**

"Hey, Rain, Sunny, Chloe... I've heard about this relay thing tomorrow... What's it about?" Emma asked us, as we all changed into our uniform's for P.E. "Well, tomorrow, were having a relay race in the forest. Sunny's type of thing, from what I gather, and Rain's sort of NOT thing." I said and she nodded.

"Oh... Are you 3 going?" She asked and we all looked to one another. "I'm going with Castiel, since I couldn't convince sis to go at the time." Sunny said shrugging. "Lys-Baby convinced me to go. I'm surprised he did though... I'm still confused on how he did it! He just asked me and next thing I know, I'm saying yes and in his arm's hugging him!" Rain said blushing and pouting. "Wait, who's Lys-Baby, and why does he have Baby at the end of the name?" Emma asked, and we all laughed. "Lysander, and it's something his brother's GF, who is our friend, came up for him and it just... Stuck. Even now, when I'm dating him, I call him that, as well as Rosa,- His brother's GF." Rain said and she had an 'O' formed on her mouth, before turning to me.

"Are you going?" She asked, and I froze mid way from pulling my shirt over myself. "I am...With Nathaniel..." I said, blushing as I quickly finished getting dressed, and walked out the locker room. 'Sure, I asked him, but... Now I'm not so sure it's a good idea... I mean, what if I suddenly lose control and ask him about his bruises...? How will I explain that?!' I thought, remembering when I asked him.

**~~Flashback's (I love doing flashback's with Chloe, can't you tell?)~~**

I gathered the little courage I have stolen from my two friend's, Grim, and Charlie, and walked into the council room... And ask him about,_ that. _That being his bruises... Now to not chicken out... 'I now it'll ruin our friend ship for a while, BUT! It's worth it, if I can stop his pain and torture...' I thought, sighing as I walked into the room. He was there, sitting at the table doing paper work.

"Hey Nathaniel...?" I asked him, and he looked up to me and smiled, and I blushed. 'Damn it! I'm gonna lose my courage I stole if I look at him while he's smiling!'I thought, looking away. "Yes, Chloe...?" he asked and I gulped... I was loosing it..."Can I ask you something?" I said, and turned to him... He was smiling..." Sure." 'DAMN YOU NATHANIEL!' "CanWeBeParter'sForThe Race?!" I asked suddenly... 'Wait, Wait, where did that come from...?' I thought as he looked at me in shock, before nodding, and smiling. "Sure I'll be glade to." He said and I smiled at that... Cursing him in my head.

'Why you gotta be so damn cute and... And... You?! DAMN IT! Now I'll never know where those bruises came from! Wait...What if I confront him at the race...? Yea... Better, fewer people to hear him explode and yell at me, and break our friendship in front of! Yea...' I thought sadly at the last part before ignoring it. 'It's worth it, if it mean's I can help him, and keep him safe.' I thought sighing. " Great! I'll tell that creepy Gym Teach!" I said walking out the room, turning my head and giving Nathaniel as bright, sad smile, before walking out. Out to tell that creepy perverted gym teacher who alway's has a rose in his hand...Why? Don't ask me. He's weird.

**~~~~Fl-Ba End~~~~**

I sighed, as I went to the gym. I saw two boy's there waiting to greet me Grim, and Charlie, and gotten me up in my usual sitting place. In the basketball net. **(A/N (me) Chloe don't kill me! You never did tell me their hair and eye color in our random chat... So no description for them, but you said they were your two best friend's...Sooooo...And I couldn't think up of a description for em. Everyone, let your mind's wonder!)  
**"Neh, Grim, Charlie, if someone was to be hurt and you knew about it...What would you do...?" I asked and silently and they stopped from exiting the gym for a second. "Confront, get information, and get help." They said and I nodded. They nodded at me, and left the gym at that. A few second's later, the bell rang, and people started to fill the gym.

I smiled as I saw Emma,- the new girl, who has wormed her way into our randomness and fitted in, just right, Rain,- our hyper active child in the group, but now, we might have to deal with two, Emma and her... And Sunny,- who was watching the two from afar, with a soft smile on her face, as Rain for once, participated in Gym without Sunny having to drag her into the sport. Iris was chatting with Kim and Violett, who was near Sunny and the two writter's,- from what I gather one writes song's, the other writes stories.

On the other side I saw Lysander walk into the gym. He was quite and calm about it...But when he saw Rain, he gave a soft smile, as Rain giggled happily and gave him a wave of greeting before going back to Emma, who was nudging her grinning. Then there was Castiel to stroll into the gym next to Lysander. He looked across the gym and glanced at Sunny, and smiled lightly... I know why he didn't take action on falling for her... It was all _her _fault. He smiled at her, Sunny didn't notice of course, as he went to talking to Lysander.  
The bad boy/ guitarist Castiel, the Poet/song writer Lysander, The Song and Story kiddies Rain and Emma, The Shy athlete Sunny, the tomboy athlete Kim, the happy-go-to girl Iris, and the Shy artist Violett.. I am the Pocky Girl of the group...We make quite the group, no all we need is Rosa and Alexy, Armin, Nathanaiel, and Melody.

"Damn I want pocky now..." I said as I took out a box of Pocky and started to nibble on it, as the gym teacher came in. His name was Boris... He had long blond hair in a low ponytail, and light blue eye's and a tan. He wore a blue-white beater, and some cargo pant's. He had a rose in his hand... "I bet he enjoys watching us suffer, disfact his innocent face!" I whispered as the man smiled and started to tell everyone to exercise. My only answer for when he pointed to me..."Not on this Pocky's Life." And with that, I finished my pocky and brought out another.

**~~~~~Rain's Prov, Lunch~~~~~**

I sat at the table with Emma in front of me. The order of the table,- Before you ask... It's easier. Trust me, I went over it many times to explain it in my head, and just saying it is easier... Plus the voices in my head are annoying... What did sis call them again? Spirit walker's..? Guard's..? Angle's..? Demon's..? What ever, anyway! It went like this, from the right side of the table was:  
Violett, Kim, Emma, Special Gues,- Someone Emma, me and Sis know all to well,- Sunny, Special Guest, Chloe and Nathaniel.  
On the right side was:  
Iris, Rosa, Me, Lysander, Castiel, Alexy, Armin, and Melody.

Me and sis shared a look, before grinning to one another... Oh I might have failed to mention... Sp G #2 gave her sugar... Bad combo, sis and sugar... She's turn's into me when she does and I don't wanna another me! But I'll let it slide for today... "Hey, Juvia, Ellie, Yuki!" I heard and me, sis, and Emma all turned to look at the voice.

"NO WAY! KENTIN! KEN!" Emma shouted, Jumping from her spot, and sprinting to the two boy's, jumping into one of them's arm's.

Kentin, caught her laughing, as he spone her around. "Nice to see you too Yuki!" He said grinning and she giggled. "Nice seeing you to Tin!" She said and us 4 laughed as he pouted. "Not funny." He mumbled putting her down and looking over to us,- meaning sis and me. "Were not gonna get hug's then, Juvia, Ellie...?" Ken said from his spot, sporting that dorky smile of his."Yup, but only after you stop calling us those Anime name's you will. Till then, beat buster." Sis said and Ken pouted. "I should have never given her a cookie... She turn's into Rain... But more straight forward..." He said and sis nodded proudly. "YUP!" We laughed.

"Care to explain who they are, Rain, Sunny, Emma...?" I heard, and I saw Lysander looking at me with a hard expression I couldn't make out. "Lys-baby, these 3, were mine and sis's childhood friend's. Kentin, Ken, and Emma." I said and everyone nodded.

Kentin, he had brown shiny hair that was styled nicely, with a white jacket, black shirt underneath, brown-ish black army pant's, a black belt, and shoe's. He had such pretty green eye's though, and sis would agree... But Emma claimed him long ago, rather she knew it or not. And right now, said girl, is clinging to his arm as he stared at her fondly... Me and sis knew they liked each other, now to get them to admit it was the hard part, seeing how they moved away and we don't know if they kept in contact.  
Ken on the other hand...He looked nothing like Kentin, accept maybe face and hair...Other then that, nope. Ken, had changed his old big glasses, that hide his pretty dark green eye's when he was little, to a better looking pair of glasses instead. We at lest can see his eye's, and I find them prettier then Kentin's...Well maybe... He wore a green long-sleeved shirt with baggy black pant's, like when he was little except these are more stylish if you look at him, from then and compare... He was into his cookies, and if I remember correctly, a little Kenny ken, had a crush on sis when she was little... Hehe, I wonder who will win her heart, IF he still does...

Me and Emma seemed to have the same thought, cause she was staring at Sunny and Ken, expecting one of them to pounce n the other and confess their un-dying love... That is till she saw Castiel's expression... Can anyone say Jelly? I CAN!

"Well? Come on, Come on! Come sit!" Emma, me and Sunny said and the boy's were dragged by Emma to sit down. " Where's you lunch?" I asked and te boy's looked at me. "Ate already, Ju-" "I am. NOTING like Juvia off of Fairy Tail, now... DROP IT!" I growled at them, eye twitching. 'Just cause I'm named Rain, and Juvia was a pretty water mage, who made it rain when she was sad, alone, or mad, with blue hair like me and pale skin like me, does not mean we are alike!' I thought stabbing the poor Turkey sand which I had.."Rain, are you okay?" I heard, and I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry... I'm okay, and Kentin, Ken, we no longer care for anime name's like we did as kid's... Unless you count..." I said now going into a whole list of random anime, that made everyone's,- even Armin's job...Beside's sis, cause she's the one who watched them ALL with me. "And Strawberry Panic." I said going through me head, to see if I had missed one... "I believe that is all of them." and with that me and sis went back to eating happily.

"Wow, I guess we better catch up then to make sure were not out of the loop, Neh?" Emma said and I looked at her grinning. "You have a while to catch up, me Ideal Writting Bird." I said and with that, everything went back to normal. We were chatting, getting to know one another, questioning, eating, laughing, everything. "Hey, Kentin, Ken, you joining te relay race?" Sunny asked and I groaned leaning on Lysander's shoulder, as he chuckled and patted my head. "It's alright Rain." He said and I nodded.  
"Relay... Sound's fun!" Kentin said, and Emma smiled. "Nope, I aint going." Ken said though and Sunny frowned, before grinning. "Oooh, I see how it is... Good luck Ken~!" She said and I blinked, look at Ken, looked at sis, then looked around before smirking...

Alexy was watching Ken, as Ken was glancing his way. 'Look's like sis won't have boy's fighting over her... Phewie.'

**~~~End of day~~~**

I laughed as I was in the middle with sis and Chloe giggling to one another. Kentin was on the far left of me, with Emma beside him,Lysander beside me, holding each other's hand, and Ken beside sis. Castiel was behind her. Nathaniel had to stay and do paper work. Kim had to leave, for a...Date, she said, I wonder who her boyfriend it...Melodey had to stay behind as well with Nathaniel to finish her work as well,Alexy and Armin had to leave for some reason, and Violett was picked up by her dad not long ago. And everyone else was either behind, or in front of us, chatting and grinning.

"Now what shall we do on this, glorious, happy afternoon?" Chloe and Emma said and we all looked to one another. "Wanna come over to our house?" I asked and everyone looked at us. "What?" "We never been to your house." Everyone beside's Castiel Chloe, and Lysander said. "Welp! It's about time you came out!" With that said, form your's truely...Me, Chloe, and sis somehow was able to group everyone up, and give them direction's to our house. We each left in our own ride, or walked there.

**~~20 minute's later~~**

'Finally! Everyone is here!' I thought happily, as everyone entered our home, as sis was upstairs' hiding... Why, I dunno... Auntie, when we gotten home, told her about the people coming over, and she stared at us. She already had a whole plate of fresh cookies baked, and was about to make more... She squealed though, hugged me and sis, and sis blushed and ran into my room, hiding after that... Oh well. She'll comes down later.

"Hey, where's Sun-shine at?"Castiel asked, and I pointed upward's, were there was a faint piano music coming from. "Hidding in my room from embarrassment I guess. And practicing her piano skill's." I said and I winced when I heard some notes played wrong but ignored it. She may not have rhythm, but she's trying, so I'll let her slide. "Wanna go see the our room's?" I asked grinning like a kid and the girl's, Iris and Rosa nodded, slowly (Iris)/happily(Rosa), as Chloe and Emma chuckled. "Sure! Let's see if it's as messy as from when you were a kid." Emma said and I pouted at her, and flicked her nose. "Bad Emmy Bird. Bad." I said and she looked stunned for a minute before pouting herself, making me happy. "TO THE MUSIC ROOM!" I shouted running up the stair's with Emma and Chloe on my tail... Maybe Rosa too, I don't know...

When We gotten into my room, I grinned. Sis was at te piano, scowling at it, with her arm's crossed. "I see you and my piano still hate one another... Neh?" I asked and she turned to me and pouted. "It hate's me! HATES!" She shouted before slamming her head down on the key's making a 'Thud' sound. I just laughed. "You just gotta get use to her is all sweetie~!" I said and she started wailing. "I see she still has trouble with music." Emma said and Chloe nodded. "Yup. From what I can tell, she giving up on it." She said and I sighed. "Now, Sunny, think of the music notes as a score for a game..." And with that I went over to her, and started to try to teach her, not noticing the boy's, Iris, or Rosa,- who I will add now, was going through my closet.

"A soccer game. You need rhythm. So think of it thi-""YOUR POORGIRL! When we go shopping, were going to a lingerien store later!" I heard and I paled, and turned... Rosa was going through my clothes, and the boy's were right there... At my door... And she had my underwear in her hand's for all to see... "ROSA" PUT MY DAMN UNDIES BACK NOW!"I shouted at her, with a blush. She was holding my baby blue undies with a baby bunny head on the front. 'How dare she!' I thought, horrified. She slowly did put them up though, muttering how she was gonna take me and probably my sister shopping later. "Rosa, you should know it's not right for someone to go through another's clothing space without their permission." Ken, my Green knight! "Thank you Ken." I said and he shrugged, and grinned at me.

I looked at the other boy's though. Emma had her hand's over Kentin's face,- he was still innocent in the mind, understand! Lysander was blushing mad, and Castiel was trying to hold his laughter in it seemed. Iris had a slight blush on her face, but other wise was fine. "W-Well then..." I said, blushing a little before sighing. "Welcome to the music room!" I said. "Well, one of the music room's." Sis said and I pouted. "Be nice." "Nope. Not till your Piano stop being a meanie to me." she said and I sighed. I looked around my room and grinned. It was neat for once, I will admit that... And my pretty little bunny wonnie was in her cage hopping around, happily. "MARSHMELLOW!" Sunny shouted all of a sudden and dashed out of the room...Before a light bulb went off.

"She went to see Marshmellow, her puppy Chloe helped us adopt. Like how I have Cocco." I said and they nodded. Everyone soon went to do their own thing in the house... Rosa going through my clothing, as well as going through sis's clothing in her room,- sis gave permission to go into by the way. Castiel was looking at my guitar in my room... Lysander was reading some of my song's,- with Emma who was marveled at how well I had gotten. Ken and Kentin was talking to Auntie, and exploring the house. Chloe was with Sis playing with marshmellow outside, Iris was marveling at sis's collecting of sport stuff in her room... It was nice to have them all over... Maybe... Maybe I can talk sis into have a sleep over later..That is, AFTER the relay race tomorrow...

I walked out the room, and went to the living room to see Ken, Kentin and Iris talking to Auntie with Rosa exploring the living room, all having one of Auntie's famous cookies... I smiled, as I noticed Castiel, Emma and Lysander come out as well, and I saw sis and Chloe outside through the glass door... 'It's nice to have friend's like them and the other's...' I thought smiling happily.

* * *

**Monster: Skrew you if you idn't like the ending, I couldn't think of anything better to for it. -eye twitches- And Kentin and Ken, Thorn likes the geek and the army kid, and couldn't choose between them, so twin's once more came into the story! DEAL WITH IT! -_-'' I need my nap... **

**Everyone: Can we cheer now...?**

**Rose: -giggles and nodes- YUP! Cheer cheer! -laughing-**

**Lobelia and Caleb: We got them out, but there switching from back and forth...-anime sweat drop-**

**Everyone beside's Monster, Sunny, and Rain: -cheering-**

**Monster: Tcht. Can I go to sleep now?**

**Rain: NOPE! We gotta do pairing's, and the title ending.**

**Sunny: Pairing's are: SunnyXCastiel, RainXLysander, Chloe(Oc)XNathaniel, Emma(Oc)XKentin, KenXAlexy, (Secret Oc)XArmin, and maybe (?)OcX(Jade, Dajan, or Dake) later... Hmm...Thorn doesn't know yet...**

**Rose: ENDING TITLE! -has a doll in hand's now all of a sudden and rip's it apart and use the stuffing to write "3 REVIEW'S AND NEXT CHAP UP!" on the floor and giggles- Understand, neh neh? -giggles more-Now you can!**

**Monster: FINALLY! See ya! -walk's off to go sleep****- (Poll on profile, please vote~! ^^)**


End file.
